Arreglando una relación
by XocoW
Summary: o Las cosas que tengo que hacer para ver feliz a mi hermano... Ikki y Shaka regresan de la India a Japón pero lamentablemente su relación termina al poco tiempo de estar ahí. Shun no puede ver a su hermano tan deprimido así que decide arreglar esa relación, pero tendra un complice del lado de Shaka y quizá en su camino encuentre a alguien para él. ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE - NO YAOI
1. LA LLEGADA DE MI HERMANO Y SHAKA

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KURUMADA, maestro creador de Saint Seiya**

**NUEVO CAPITULO CADA MIERCOLES**

**Parejas encontradas aquí:**

**Shun x Junet**

**Ikki x Shaka**

Inclusive si esta la pareja de Shaka x Ikki no hay YAOI :D así que advertidos pueden continuar hehe~

Esta historia fue más que nada un regalo a una amiga que amadora Shun x Junet :3 y ya que nos hemos lavado el cerebro mutuamente, ella ya ve bien a Shaka con Ikki hahaa~ pero a mi me terminó agradando totalmente Shun x Junet así que ahora la considero una de mis parejas en SS

Espero les agrade la historia, tengo planeada escribir una segunda parte pero no será ya de Shun o Ikki, si no de mi hermoso pequeño Hyoga 3 es mi favorito y no le he escrito algo a él! Así que así será.

Reviews son agradecidos

**1**

**LA LLEGADA DE MI HERMANO Y SHAKA**

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas que esperaban a sus queridos. Algunos ya los recibían y otros, como Shun, estaban solo parados mientras el vuelo procedente de Bombay apenas aterrizaba. El joven vestía una camiseta verde y un pantalón blanco, una combinación que era su favorita ante todos los colores. Además, su hermano lo identificaba muy bien de esa manera. Sonreía al saber que su cuñado había decidido ahora vivir en Japón, incluso si él adoraba la tranquilidad de su casa en la India, lugar donde meditaba después de trabajar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Pero sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos cuando de pronto vio a su hermano Ikki cargando unas cuantas maletas y tras de él a Shaka quien ya lo saludaba agitando las manos y empujando un carrito lleno de más maletas. No pudo contenerse así que corrió para abrazar a su hermano e incluso besar su mejilla. Ikki había esperado tanto tiempo para esto, así que no dejo que su orgullo de siempre no dejara expresar los sentimientos hacia su hermano menor.

—Vamos, Shun, me pondré celoso. —sonrió Shaka al verlos abrazándose.

—También tú tendrás, no te preocupes. —dijo Shun feliz de abrazar una vez más a ese hombre con el que se llevaba tan bien. —Déjenme ayudarles con las maletas. Deje mi automóvil afuera, así que no se preocupen.

Ikki decidió que él manejaría, aunque estuviera cansado extrañaba poder manejar en algún momento del día. En la India solo Shaka era el que manejaba y era raro el día que lo hacía, para ellos era más fácil utilizar el transporte público o la bicicleta.

El viaje estuvo lleno de pláticas sobre el nuevo departamento que Shun había encontrado para ellos y que incluso los antiguos amigos de Ikki querían darle una fiesta de bienvenida mientras que los de Shaka aún estaban ocupados pero querían igualmente ser invitados si habría una. Shun e Ikki no dejaban de hablar y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que Shaka ya se había quedado dormido en el asiento de atrás del pequeño carro de Shun. Cuando Ikki entonces le preguntó algo, lo vio y sonrió, su hermano se rio un poco sobre eso.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —decía Ikki. —Una relación de cinco años me ha enseñado a disfrutar cada minuto de él. Incluso si al parecer me ignoraba por diez minutos. —rio y se sonrojó un poco. —Pero es demasiado lindo cuando duerme como para enojarme.

—Creo que es a la única persona a la que le dices lindo, y la única que no te hace enojar con esos pequeños detalles. —Shun contestó. — ¿Planean quedarse en Japón a vivir, hermano? Me gustaría poder visitarte, siento que tengo más derecho, ¿no es así?

— ¿A qué te refieres con "más derecho", Shun?

—Bueno, tú sabes que Shaka ya no tiene ningún familiar en la India, el único primo que tiene cercano a él trabaja en Grecia y viaja muy seguido aquí. Pero, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

—Le dicen Mu de cariño, pero nunca me ha dicho bien su nombre. Y creo que ya entiendo tu punto. Espero que él piense lo mismo.

—Así es. Pero por el momento hay que preocuparnos en ir a tu nuevo departamento.

Un edificio grande de al menos quince pisos se encontraba cerca de un parque y unas cuantas tiendas de diferentes comidas, incluso algunos cafés y uno que otro restaurant de Sushi. Shaka bostezaba al tener que cargar la mayoría de las maletas justamente después de despertar. Ikki y Shun subían al elevador contrario ya que no podrían caber, una mujer con sus dos niños iba junto con Shaka.

—Será mejor así. —dijo Shun. —No te imagino en un elevador con dos niños pequeños.

—Yo sí, pero creo que sería un final muy violento.

Al llegar al piso cinco fue cuando salieron y esperaron que Shaka llegara. Él sonreía y los niños incluso se despidieron de él moviendo sus pequeñas manos. Ikki no le agradaban para nada pero sabía que Shaka quería alguno en algún momento de su vida, así que era adorable y amable con ellos cada vez que los tenía frente. Seguían a Shun que sabía que el departamento 506 era el suyo. Él personalmente se dedicó a buscarlo e incluso a decorarlo, era algo que esperaba fuera la combinación de su hermano y cuñado. Al abrir la puerta, sus miedos se fueron.

—Esto es perfecto, Shun. —dejó las maletas para acercarse a su lugar favorita de cualquier casa. —El refrigerador es grande como lo necesitamos, y la barra para cocinar está ubicada perfectamente. Oh. —parecía un niño pequeño al ver las cajoneras y más.

—Creo que tu hermano quiere decir que elegiste bien, Shun. —sonrió Shaka al ver la sala y el comedor. —Sabes que yo estoy feliz con cualquier cosa… pero solo pido algo.

—El cuarto de meditación no está totalmente acabado, quiero que tú le agregues lo necesario, Shaka. —comentó Shun al acercarse al pasillo.

Al entrar al departamento, del lado derecho se podía ver la sala y el comedor, diferenciados solo por un escalón. Había una ventana lo bastante grande para dejar entrar la luz y poder ver los edificios de afuera. Enfrente de esto estaba la cocina que solo era separada por una barra donde había cuatro sillas, y a su lado había un pasillo que daba hacia el cuarto principal, un baño, un estudio que igualmente tenía sala de lavado y por último un cuarto de meditación que Shaka había pedido por sobre todo. Shun incluso menciono que había un cuarto para huéspedes, que podrían hacer lo que quisieran ahí.

—Podemos agrandar la cocina. —sonrió Ikki al ver el cuarto que solo tenía una cama.

—O dejarlo así para que nuestros amigos nos puedan visitar. —lo abrazó Shaka.

—Como quieras… pero no será otro cuarto de meditación.

Shun se sentía feliz de por fin estar con su hermano así que les dijo que iría por algo de comer mientras ellos terminaban de ver la casa y desempacar. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar su automóvil e ir en el metro que estaba cerca de ahí. Quería darles una deliciosa comida italiana en un restaurante que él conocía bien.

Al regresar en el metro tuvo la suerte de tener un lugar donde sentarse. Se puso sus audífonos y disfrutó del viaje que tenía cuando de pronto su vista encontró algo que le sorprendía. Una chica con un vestido azul estaba sentada al otro lado del vagón, sonreía mientras tenía los audífonos y sus ojos cerrados demostraban que estaba disfrutando del viaje igualmente. Shun la encontraba hermosa y bella, era rubia y su sonrisa se veía perfecta, pero en cuanto ella abrió los ojos para levantarse y salir, sentía que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Ni siquiera pensó en levantarse ya que en dos estaciones tenía que bajar, pero lo hizo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Sentía que era una de esas veces de cuando alguien ve a alguien hermoso en la calle y no puede hacer más que mirarlo y después olvidarlo. Suspiró y subió el elevador para llegar al departamento de su hermano, ahora esperaba que él le gustara la comida.

—Sabes cómo es Ikki, —decía Shaka al servir la lasaña a un plato. —él piensa que todo el mundo debe de cocinar como él.

—Espero que no decida hacer una él mismo. Recuerdo una vez que le di a probar una hamburguesa, él aseguraba que podía hacer una mejor así que no me dejó comer hasta que él terminara de cocinar.

—Pero amaste mi hamburguesa. —respondía Ikki que había salido de la recamara principal. —Además de que ahora estoy muerto de cansancio, no me importa comerla.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa para empezar a comer y Shaka y Shun esperaban la expresión del rostro de Ikki. Sonrió y continuó comiendo disfrutando sin decir nada. Shun suspiró aliviado y Shaka no pudo más que reírse. La comida fue acompañada con preguntas sobre cómo Shaka había conseguido trabajo y dónde, además de que si tenía planeado vivir ahí por más tiempo.

—Aún no lo sabemos. —sonrió al tomar la mano de Ikki. —Quiero probar la vida aquí en Japón, además de que la compañía de juguetes donde trabajaré está en los mejores lugares de anuncios publicitarios, tienen renombre, y me siento orgulloso de poder ser uno de los que se dedicará a hacerlos realidad.

Shun notaba que Ikki estaba un poco molesto, pero no le dio mucha importancia cuando decidió levantarse para lavar los platos. Shaka y Shun ayudaron a continuar desempacando unas cuantas cajas que habían sido enviadas por correo desde hacía unas semanas.

El día había pasado rápido e Ikki le insistió en quedarse a dormir al menos esa noche, pero Shun no quería ser un estorbo para su hermano así que se fue cerca de las diez de la noche a su casa, de todos modos al día siguiente tendría clases desde muy temprano.

**Cualquier Review es apreciado :D el inicio es pequeño así que quizá el fin de semana suba la segunda parte. GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. UN CHICO TAN HERMOSA PARA SEIYA

**HELLO! Ya que el primer capitulo fue algo corto, decidí subir el segundo casi de inmediato :D trataré de subir los capitulos cada Miercoles!**

**GRACIAS! Disfruten...**

**2**

**Capitulo dos o "UN CHICO TAN HERMOSA PARA SEIYA"**

La escuela de medicina estaba cerca de la casa de Shun, solo hacía cerca de cuarenta minutos para llegar en su automóvil. Él soñaba en poder graduarse pronto y así ayudar a la gente no sólo de la ciudad, si no del mundo. Su hermano en ocasiones le decía que era un sueño muy ambicioso pero que no debía de dejarlo por nada, y siempre recordaba eso. Igualmente recordaba que lamentablemente Ikki no hizo lo mismo, quería ser chef o incluso músico pero después de haber estado dos años en relación con Shaka se tenía que ir a la India con él si no quería perderlo, en verdad lo amaba así que no le preocupaba tener que seguir su sueño después y continuar con él en nuevo país. Casi dos años y medio se fue a vivir al país que vio crecer a Shaka, Shun aún le sorprendía lo mucho que tenía que amarlo para seguirlo a un lugar extraño para él. Pero después de todo, Shaka era un hombre respetuoso y que supo ganar el corazón de un joven rebelde de apenas dieciocho años. Ahora Ikki tenía veintitrés y Shaka veintisiete, así que incluso los padres de Shun no podían impedir la relación, para ellos solo pasaba pero no les agradaba. Shun le agradaba pensar que su hermano mayor sería feliz sin importar eso, así que lo apoyó durante todo ese tiempo.

Al terminar algunas de sus clases, recibió un mensaje de un amigo de Ikki para saber si podrían hacer algo esa misma semana. Estaba a punto de responder cuando de pronto escuchó una corneta de bicicleta.

— ¡Hey, Shun! —gritaba un chico con una chamarra roja y un pantalón de jeans.

El pobre joven de cabellos castaños igual que sus ojos apenas si pudo detener la bicicleta para poder hablar con su amigo. Era normal en él, siempre trataba de adelantarse ante todo, incluso de tener que parar primero su transporte antes de bajar de él.

—Seiya, ¿qué no tienes una clase más? —preguntó Shun un poco curioso.

—Mi maestro enfermó, así que nos darán esta semana libre. —sonrió. —Pero dime, ¿cómo está tu hermano? ¿No llegó anoche? ¿Y qué tal tu cuñado, Shaka? ¿Trajo alguna comida de por haya? ¿Dulces, alguna bebida, algún regalo?

—Podrías tranquilizarte por un minuto. —dijo una voz que venía detrás de Shun.

Era Shaina que apenas salía de la biblioteca de la universidad.

—No te preocupes, Shaina, ya estoy acostumbrado a que Seiya pregunté miles de cosas. Y no, Seiya, no trajo nada comestible, pero ambos están bien y felices de estar aquí.

—Me imagino que les harás una fiesta, ¿no es así? —preguntó de nuevo la chica.

—Un amigo de Ikki quiere hacerle una pequeña fiesta, algo de solo nosotros.

—No me digas que Hyoga. —sonrió Seiya. —Él no hace pequeñas fiestas, termina invitando a todo quien se cruce en su camino. Después de todo, es un "rock star".

—Seiya, ni se te ocurra decirle. La última banda lo botó porque pensaban que no era necesario y aún no ha conseguido otra. —Shaina entonces miró su reloj. —Lo bueno es que todo tiene un final, y la banda terminó sin fans después de un tiempo. Igualmente yo ya me tengo que ir, chicos. Por favor cuida a mi niño, Shun. —dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y uno en la boca a Seiya.

—No soy un niño, demonios. —dijo Seiya un poco molesto recargándose en su bicicleta.

Shun le divertía verlos juntos, eran tan diferentes pero aun así se querían. En realidad, la relación de Seiya e Ikki eran parecidas, polos opuestos que se juntaban de alguna manera.

Esa misma tarde, Seiya y Shun decidieron visitar a Ikki, quién se encontraba tocando la guitarra en la sala. Al parecer Shaka había salido para visitar al menos el edificio de su trabajo, así que Ikki le venía bien un poco de visitas, incluso del amigo de su hermano con el que no se llevaba muy bien, pero aun así soportaba y toleraba. Aun recordaba que de pequeños Seiya hacía entrar a su hermano en problemas que él terminaba solucionando e incluso lo regañaban a él por protegerlo de alguna cosa u otra. Lo único que le agradaba totalmente del joven era el hecho de que no importaba qué hiciera de comer, él se lo devoraría y alagaría sin parar su cocina. Así que en ese mismo momento empezó a cocinar para ellos tres. Seiya sonreía al ver el tazón de arroz lleno con vegetales, un huevo tibio, una chuleta y un poco de alga. Ni siquiera dijo gracias al empezar a comer sin parar.

—Siempre tienes hambre, mocoso. —le dijo al darle igualmente otro platillo que tenía una especie de carne italiana. —Aun no entiendo como no ruedas.

—Es un hiperactivo, Ikki. —rio su hermano antes de empezar a comer. —Muchas gracias por la comida. Es deliciosa.

—No es nada, es algo demasiado simple. Además tenía planeado empezar a cocinar, Shaka quizá llegué en cualquier momento.

—Por cierto, Hyoga me mandó un mensaje para preguntarme cuándo podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

— ¿Hyoga? —sonrió Ikki con grandes ojos. — ¿Mi buen amigo Hyoga? ¿No se había regresado a Rusia?

—Decidió quedarse a vivir, le ha ido muy bien. Creo que tiene un departamento en el mismo edificio que Shiryu.

— ¿Shiryu también vendrá? —Shun no había visto a Ikki tan feliz por haber oído los nombres de alguien. —No he sabido de ellos todo el tiempo que estuve en India. El internet no funcionaba y no podía comunicarme con ellos como me hubiera gustado. —su rostro nuevamente se veía triste. —Eras al único al que le podía hablar seguido, Shun.

Su hermano sonrió para mejorar su ánimo, pero no fue necesario ya que ahora Shaka entraba por la puerta. Ikki lo recibió con un beso al cuál Seiya se burló.

—Buenas tardes. —sonrió Shaka al ver nuevamente a ese joven. —Seiya, ¿cierto?

—Así es, al parecer aún me recuerdas.

—Claro que sí, siempre que iba a casa de Shun e Ikki, tú estabas con él jugando videojuegos y estudiando.

—Además de que yo les ayudaba a esconderse. —sonrió mirando a Ikki.

—Cállate, mocoso. —respondió un poco molesto para empezar a servirle de comer algo a Shaka. —Estábamos tratando de saber qué día podríamos hacer una pequeña reunión con nuestros amigos.

—Perfecto. Mu me dijo que vendría este viernes a visitar Japón. ¿Qué les parece el sábado? —se sentó a un lado de Shun. —Shun podría ayudarnos con eso.

—Hyoga quiere algo pequeño así que pensaba que solo unos cuantos amigos.

— ¿Hyoga? —preguntó Shaka. —Creo que lo recuerdo, estaba celoso de él ya que Ikki nunca salía a ninguna parte sin él.

—Creo que aun sigues celoso. —comentó Seiya.

Shaka no respondió a eso para empezar a comer. Shun trató de quitar ese comentario para seguir hablando de la fiesta y de quiénes deberían de ir. Gracias a eso, organizaron todo esa misma tarde y se fueron de ahí para el departamento que compartían. Seiya no dejaba de hablar de toda la deliciosa comida que cocinaría Ikki para la pequeña reunión, Shun solo asentía y sonreía, pero de pronto sus pensamientos se perdieron.

—Y no puedo dejar de pensar en los deliciosos postres que hará, ¿no es así Shun? Su tartaleta de fresas con crema y menta y esos deliciosos pasteles de helado. Shaka es demasiado suertudo al tener a tu hermano, ¿no es así? —pero su amigo no le contestaba. — ¿Shun? ¿Estás bien?

—Seiya, lo siento. —contestó después de salir de un pequeño trance.

Su amigo volteó a ver a la dirección de los ojos de Shun cuando entonces encontró la razón. La chica que antes había visto ahora estaba parada en el otro vagón, pero gracias a la puerta de emergencias, Shun la lograba distinguir.

—Pero parece que Shun no es gay después de todo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que mi hermano dijo que no hicieras más esas bromas.

—Ok, discúlpame. Solo que me impresiona que linda es ella. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir por un café o algo?

—No la conozco.

— ¿Cómo crees que empecé a salir con Shaina?

—Aceptó salir contigo después de que su novio te golpeara unas tres veces durante una semana porque no la dejabas de invitar a salir. No la conocías mucho, pero aun así decías que ella era perfecta para ti.

—Y lo es. El pobre novio dejó de molestarme cuando ella terminó porque la engañaba.

—Pero yo no conozco a la chica, además de que está en el otro…

De pronto su amigo lo tiró de la mano para salir al ver que la chica salía del vagón. Shun estaba nervioso mientras ambos pasaban por entre las personas para seguir a la rubia. Ella caminaba un poco rápido por naturaleza, al igual que Seiya, pero no al igual que Shun que parecía tropezarse de vez en cuando. Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida cuando de pronto alguien los detuvo.

— ¿Shun? ¿El hermano de Ikki? —dijo una voz un poco afeminada.

El joven ahora lo recordaba. Esa voz, esa forma de decir su nombre y el nombre de su hermano. Seiya y él se detuvieron, mejor dicho él detuvo a Seiya por la impresión. El amigo dio la vuelta y vio a una chica hermosa que vestía unos shorts morados y una camisa blanca llena de flores, incluso una flor en el cabello combinaba perfectamente.

—Oh, hola. —sonrió Seiya al ver esa mujer alta acercarse a ellos.

—Shun, pequeño. —lo abrazaba sin parar con una gran sonrisa. —Pero si has crecido mucho, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Seiya, mi nombre es Seiya. —rápidamente se abrió paso para tomar la mano de la chica. —Soy amigo de Shun.

—Pero que adorable. —sonreía tan dulcemente para entonces darle un beso en la mejilla. —Dime Afrodita, pequeño, es todo un gusto. —ahora volteaba a ver a Shun. — ¿Cómo está tu hermoso hermano? ¿Qué ha hecho de su vida?

—Bueno, él ahora está en Japón, se había ido a la India. —respondió un poco nervioso.

— ¿A la India? Pero ¿por qué razón? —ella no dejaba de sonreír y hablar como una señorita. —Me gustaría verlo de nuevo. Dile que en cuanto quiera me llamé, quisiera saludarlo una vez más. —apuntó su número rápidamente en la mano de Shun. —Por el momento tengo prisa. Chao, me alegra el día haberte visto, Shun. —sonrió a Seiya para darle otro beso en la mejilla contraria. —Chao, adorable Seiya.

Se fue rápidamente con sus tacones rosados que le caían muy bien a esas piernas.

—Es hermosa. —sonrió Seiya.

—Lo es, y es muy amable pero… no le comentes a Ikki sobre esto.

— ¿Por qué no? Oh… no me digas. —se sorprendió. — ¿Era la ex novia de Ikki?

—Bueno, en realidad… si es el "ex" de Ikki pero… es el ex novio de Ikki.

Seiya se quedó en silencio y sintió sudor frio, incluso cosquilleos en sus dos mejillas. No dejaba de pensar como era que entonces podía usar ese tipo de ropa y parecer totalmente una chica hermosa, y además… ¡esas piernas!

Shun tuvo que ayudar a su amigo a seguir rumbo al metro para poder ir a su departamento. No quería mencionar nada a Ikki, especialmente no quería mencionar que lo vio en una estación tan cerca de su departamento. Esperaba que nunca se toparán, especialmente si Shaka iba con él. De todos modos, apunto el número de Afrodita en su teléfono por si alguna vez la necesitaba, pero en realidad siempre hacía eso con cualquier persona que le diera su número. Hizo a Seiya prometer no decir nada sobre ese suceso y que muchos menos le mencionara el nombre cerca de Shaka.

—Pero, debo de admitirlo, —decía Seiya mientras tomaba un refresco para sentarse en el sofá del departamento, —ese tipo es verdaderamente hermosa… ¿es correcto decirlo así?

—Lo sé, y es una persona muy amable pero Ikki y él terminaron por alguna razón que no conozco. No quiero que mi hermano se moleste al verlo de nuevo, mucho menos ahora que tiene a Shaka a su lado.

—Por cierto, Shun. —lo veía un poco curioso. —Ikki y Shaka no tienen problemas, ¿cierto? Me refiero a que si no están pasando por algún problema sentimental.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó preocupado Shun.

—Noté a Ikki un poco molesto por el hecho de que Shaka hablara así de Hyoga. ¿Es normal? Además de que entristeció por no poder hablar con él en la India.

—Bueno, Hyoga e Ikki junto con Shiryu se conocieron en la secundaria. Ellos dos hicieron que mi hermano se alejara en gran parte de los demás problemáticos con los que se juntaba. No sé si los recuerdas, se hacían llamar "Black Knights". Es por eso que Ikki les debe mucho y para él son sus mejores amigos. El problema es que Shaka era muy celoso cuando empezó a salir con mi hermano.

Seiya sólo hizo un gesto para decir que entendía. Pero aun así Shun se sentía preocupado de que incluso Seiya se había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Trató, y debía, de pensar en algo más al tomar su libro para seguir estudiando. El examen vendría pronto y él no quería perder puntos por el hecho de no haber estudiado.


	3. LA ANTIGUA BANDA DE MI HERMANO

**3**

**Capitulo tres o "LA ANTIGUA BANDA DE MI HERMANO"**

La semana había pasado perfectamente para Shun, incluso se sentía aliviado de que su examen no hubiera sido tan complicado, ahora podía tener el sábado libre para así ayudar a su hermano con los preparativos para la pequeña reunión. Él y Seiya habían decidido ayudar, aunque para Ikki era un poco molesto tener que recordarle al amigo de su hermano que aún no podía comer los platillos. Después de un tiempo lo entendía, así que le dio unos cuantos mochis para que se tranquilizara. Shaka mientras tanto trataba de limpiar todo, ya sabía que su buen primo Mu era demasiado quisquilloso, y también tuvo que recordar que él iría al aeropuerto a recogerlo.

—Ikki, —decía Seiya mientras ayudaba con la mesa. — ¿sabías que tu hermano se ha enamorado? —sonrió para Shun.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Alguna chica de la universidad?

—No, no, era una chica que vimos en el metro.

—Seiya, no tienes que mencionarlo, y no estoy enamorado. Solo la vi dos veces.

Ikki le despeinó un poco y sonrojó.

—Yo solo vi dos veces a Shaka cuando él empezó a tratar de conquistarme.

—Me gustaría saber la historia de cómo alguien tan violento y varonil encontró a un hombre tan tranquilo y pacifista… —Seiya se ponía a pensar. —Y por qué dejaste a un chico que es hermosa como una chica.

Shun e Ikki lo volteaban a ver con diferente rostro, Shun un poco nervioso y su hermano un poco curioso.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

—Ah, el otro día en el metro Shun y yo nos encontramos con… —trataba de recordar el nombre de la chica. —Creo que era algo así como Venus, Athena.

—Afrodita. —respondió Ikki mientras reía a carcajadas.

Incluso Shun le sorprendía su reacción. Creía que sería enojo o quizá un poco de desprecio, pero sólo eran risas… hasta ese punto.

—No vuelvas a hablar de ese hombre en esta casa, ni siquiera en manera de broma. —decía con una sonrisa pero un tono muy serio.

Shun tenía que salvar a su hermano así que cambió el tema mientras llegaba Shaka del aeropuerto. Ikki siempre regresaba a ser el hombre duro y violento cuando su novio no estaba, así que Shun sabía que tenía que tranquilizarlo hablando de otras cosas, como de cocina o el hecho de que la chica del metro no era más que una bella mujer que no creía volver a ver. Después de casi dos horas, Ikki se acercaba a la ventana para ver como llegaba el carro de Shun enfrente del edificio. Sonreía al ver a Shaka ayudándole a Mu con las maletas.

—Iré a ayudarle. —dijo pero entonces su hermano ya estaba en la puerta.

—No te preocupes, iré yo. Mejor tú quédate para que Seiya no se coma nada.

Ikki volteó a ver a Seiya que apenas iba a tocar otro mochi.

Shun corrió al elevador y estaba justamente saliendo cuando Mu se acercaba a él. Se parecía un poco a Shaka, cabello largo y una sonrisa en el rostro, igualmente se vestía de manera fresca, incluso si llevaba un chaleco.

—Oh, debes de ser Shun. —sonrió para darle la mano. —Shaka me habló de ti. Me da gusto conocerte.

—Sí, así es. Soy hermano de Ikki.

—Me llamó Múrice, pero me dicen Mu. —tomó una maleta y señaló a Shaka. —En un momento vendrá, si quieres ayúdale a él.

—Ok. Es el piso cinco, departamento…

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Los veo haya.

Mu ya había subido al elevador cuando Shun daba la vuelta para ayudar a Shaka, pero no podía moverse, incluso sintió como el nerviosismo pasaba por su cuerpo. Se podía ver que su cuñado abrazaba a una chica rubia. La saludaba con mucha emoción e incluso le besó la mejilla. Era la chica que Shun había visto en el metro. Él le decía algo señalando la puerta del edificio pero ella decía que no con su rostro. Shaka entonces le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró diciéndole adiós.

—Hey, Shun, discúlpame. —le decía mientras le daba una maleta. —Quería presentarte a mi primo, pero alguien más se atravesó.

— ¿Quién es ella? —sonreía.

—Oh, ella es Junet, hija del hombre que me enseñó todo lo que sé. No sé si lo recuerdas, él era el que me pagaba las clases en la universidad.

—Sí, creo que alguna vez lo mencionaste. —parecía que terminaba su trance para entonces dirigirse al elevador.

—Dice que vive por aquí cerca pero decidió ir a comer algo con un amigo. —Shaka se recargaba en la pared del elevador para descansar. —Una chica linda como ella quizá tenga muchos pretendientes. ¿No es así?

Shun asentía sintiéndose un poco mal. No estaba enamorado, eso lo sabía, pero ahora incluso no podía tener muchas posibilidades de invitar a la chica a salir. Además, Junet era un hermoso nombre para él.

Después de un tiempo los demás invitados llegaban. La mayoría eran amigos en común de Shaka e Ikki, incluso de Shun. Shura, un amigo que Shaka conoció al visitar España para aprender el idioma, ahora decidía viajar de vez en cuando a Japón para hacer lo mismo. Aun así se podían comunicar sin problema. Ahí llegaba también un maestro de box que conocía muy bien a Ikki, no le gustaba decir su nombre pero todos ya lo conocían por "Deathmask" ya que igualmente era artista, y adoraba hacer rostros demasiado expresivos en sus obras. Incluso llegó un gran escritor llamado Camus, él y Shaka trabajaban juntos muchas veces para lograr ilustraciones que fueran a la mano con su escritura. Todos ellos estaban ahí además de Mu y Seiya que ya habían llegado con tiempo de anticipación.

—Así que nuestro buen amigo se quedará, me ayudaría mucho en mi trabajo. —comentaba Camus a Shaka.

—Aún no lo sabemos, quiero ver cómo es la vida aquí. Pero sé que quizá en algún momento regrese a la India junto con Ikki.

El hermano mayor trataba de ignorar esos comentarios que venían de pronto, pero el hermano menor veía en su rostro un poco de enojo mientras se iba a la recamara principal por alguna razón. Rápidamente tomó su teléfono celular para así mandar unos cuantos mensajes, incluso Seiya le decía qué escribir, aun si no le habían pedido ayuda. La respuesta casi fue inmediata y sonreía de alivio, en realidad si quería ayudar a su hermano a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando y sabía quién podía ayudarle.

Después de unos minutos se empezó a escuchar una motocicleta, muy ruidosa en verdad. Shaka y Mu se asomaron por la ventana para ver a dos chicos en una motocicleta azul con negro opaco. Shun corrió para tocar la puerta del cuarto de Ikki, quería darle la noticia de que Shiryu y Hyoga habían llegado. De pronto solo escuchó como si su hermano se apurara a vestirse o acomodar algo del cuarto, y en realidad había sido eso ya que salía de él mejor vestido y con una sonrisa que nadie olvidaba de él. Se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y Shaka abrió, sabía que tenía que ser amable con los mejores amigos de su pareja, ya era algo que había decidido tiempo antes así que no era algo nuevo.

Ahí estaban ellos dos. Shiryu siempre se vestía bien pero aun así se veían su estilo con un poco de rock n' roll como le gustaba decirle Hyoga, y él, bueno, él era otra cosa. Se había cortado el cabello hasta por los hombros, tenía unos cuantos piercings y adoraba cargar unos cuantos anillos y pulseras. Su chaqueta de motociclista y sus pantalones desgastados harían que cualquier chica lo viera al pasar. Pero eso no era lo que sorprendía, si no su camiseta. Los presentes veían una combinación rara de chico malo, rock y quizá Greenpeace. La camiseta era azul pastel y en medio se podía ver un adorable pingüino sentado y abajo una tipografía que decía "I love penguins". Algunos querían reír pero sabían que no era necesario, así era él. De pronto Ikki corrió a abrazarlos con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero si aquí está el mejor guitarrista. —decía Hyoga al tomarlo del cabello.

Shiryu igualmente lo molestaba, parecían niños pequeños. Ikki se alejó un poco de ellos y los presentó a los demás. Camus se acercó a Shun para preguntar por qué el rubio le parecía tan conocido, sentía que lo había visto antes.

—Quizá es porque él antes estaba en una banda conocida, la cual terminó después de apenas grabar un disco.

—Igualmente siento que lo he visto antes. —se preguntaba a él mismo. —Pero… demonios, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

Rápidamente Camus se acercaba al chico rubio y lo saludaba con un gran apretón de manos. Hyoga no entendía bien pero de pronto lo reconoció.

—Maestro Camus. —lo abrazó. —Pero, que increíble coincidencia.

— ¿Ya se conocían? —Shaka preguntaba con una leve sonrisa.

—Cuando vivía en Europa, era maestro de literatura y este joven era el mejor de mi clase. Incluso si las demás materias eran horribles…

—Pero al final terminé usando mejor su clase, maestro Camus.

Shaka se acercó a Ikki para abrazarlo mientras sus amigos conversaban. La felicidad del más joven podía verse, incluso si él trataba de ser serio como siempre.

La pequeña fiesta siguió sin ningún problema. Todos amaban el buen sazón de Ikki e incluso Shun y Shaka presumían que eran suertudos al tener un chef tan cerca. Después de la comida y que los invitados platicaban, Hyoga decidió que sería mejor ir a algún bar. Lamentablemente ni Seiya ni Shun podrían ir pero para el hermano menor no había problema, ya que quería descansar después de la reunión.

— ¿Quién te traerá a casa? —preguntó Shaka a Ikki mientras este se colocaba su chaqueta. —Al menos, ¿sabes llegar en metro?

—No te preocupes, Shaka. —sonreía Hyoga al darle un casco a Ikki. —No tomaremos mucho, es solo para darle una bienvenida a nuestro amigo.

—Déjalos ir. —comentó Deathmask.

—Después de todo, no se han visto durante mucho tiempo. —dijo Camus mientras se despedía de Hyoga.

Shaka suspiró y entonces le dio un beso a Ikki en la mejilla para dejarlo ir. Shiryu se acercó a él y le dio la mano.

—Yo los cuidaré… como siempre.

—Gracias. —sonrió Shaka y los dejo ir junto con Seiya y Shun.

Shaka no quería mostrarse como el sobre protector y, además, era cierto. Hyoga y Shiryu quizá extrañaban salir con su amigo al igual que él con ellos. Decidió quedarse y platicar con sus amigos que después de quizá medianoche se irían. Mu fue el único que se quedó así que él presenciaría algo que Shun, al dejar a su hermano cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, tuvo la suerte de no ver.


	4. EL BAR EL SANTUARIO

**4**

**Capitulo 4 o "EL FAMOSO BARTENDER DE "EL SANTUARIO" Y LA MALA SUERTE DE PRESENCIA EL ROMPIMIENTO DE MI HERMANO"**

Era cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando Shun dormía pacíficamente en su departamento. Siempre tenía su teléfono a un lado porque, por alguna razón, de joven se había hecho su costumbre cada vez que su hermano salía, igualmente Ikki hacía lo mismo. De pronto escuchó que alguien llamaba así que contestó después de casi caer de la cama.

— ¿Bueno? —ni siquiera había visto el número.

— ¿Shun? Oh, qué bien. Tomé tu número del celular de tu hermano.

Shun inmediatamente despertó y vio quién era. "Afrodita" era el nombre en la pantalla.

— ¿Podrías venir al bar "El Santuario"? —se escuchaba que había alguien gritando y peleando. —Creo que tu hermano no podrá regresar a casa solo.

—Voy para allá. —Shun corrió como pudo a vestirse mientras preguntaba la dirección.

—Te esperaré afuera con los chicos. Por favor, no le digas nada a Shaka.

Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, decidió mejor tomar las llaves de su coche y conducir hasta el bar. Por alguna rara coincidencia, justo cuando cerraba la puerta de su coche, Shiryu le hablaba para decirle lo mismo, y agregó que su ex novio estaba ahí.

"El Santuario" era muy bien conocido entre los amigos de Ikki. Hyoga normalmente iba a tocar ahí cuando no tenía nada qué hacer e incluso Shiryu le agradaba ir a leer en las tardes antes de que mucha gente llegara. Ikki tenía un pasado ahí también, ahí había tenido sus peleas para conseguir un poco de dinero, algo que a Shun nunca le agradó pero ayudó a pagarle parte de su educación, aun así después le hizo prometerle no volver a hacerlo. Se preocupaba mientras manejaba ya que espera verlo de nuevo lleno de golpes y tendría que llamar a Shaka. Recordaba que así fue como se conocieron; Shaka era nuevo en la ciudad y llegó al bar sin ninguna preocupación. Ikki estaba tocando con su banda, pero después de unas cuantas copas retaba a cualquiera a ir al sótano, donde las peleas clandestinas se hacían, lamentablemente alguien aceptó, pero ese alguien era un tramposo que terminó casi matando a Ikki. Shun recordaba cómo llegó preocupado al hospital para encontrar a su futuro cuñado llenó de sangre. Al parecer, él había sido el único que sabía primeros auxilios esa noche. Esperaba que esa noche no terminara así, o que al menos no terminara con esa relación que el aceptaba tan bien.

Al llegar y dejar el carro casi enfrente del bar, vio cómo Shiryu salía con Hyoga a un lado. El pobre había tomado demasiado y ahora decía todo lo que se le ocurría.

—Me hubiera gustado vivir en la época medieval, ¿te imaginas? Yo sería un caballero. —sonreía orgulloso. —Y, al ser tan elegante, me llamarían el caballero de Cisne. Si, así es. Y a ti, Shiryu, a ti te gustan los reptiles… pero el caballero de la Lagartija no se oye bien. —pensó un momento mientras trataba de no caerse. —Ah, ya, ya, el Caballero Dragón.

Shun corrió al verlos y le dio la llave a Shiryu mientras preguntaba dónde estaba su hermano. Shiryu le dijo que debía salir en cualquier instante, y así fue. Afrodita ahora vestía como un chico con pantalones jeans y una camisa algo holgada, ayudaba al pobre de Ikki a pararse y salir del bar. Su camisa blanca tenía unas gotas de sangre e Ikki mostraba una terrible herida en el labio, de ahí habían venido.

—Shun, —dijo sonriente Hyoga al verlo pasar. —A él me lo imagino con una armadura rosada. No sé, quizá, es por ser tan gentil. Quizá… quizá daría su vida como Andrómeda la dio en la mitología.

Para Shiryu, quien odiaba emborracharse, era un placer tener que lidiar con un borracho que sólo decía cosas interesantes, incluso contaba historias de su mente o de mitologías antiguas. Lo único que le molestaba era cuando empezaba a hablar su lengua natal, ruso, o el de su segundo país, francés. Mientras tanto, Shun ayudaba a Afrodita para sostener a Ikki.

Shiryu conducía mientras Hyoga empezaba a hacer algo molesto, hablar de lo hermosa que era Rusia pero… en ruso. Mientras, Ikki estaba serió y con los ojos cerrados entre Shun y Afrodita en el asiento trasero. No estaba dormido, pero era así como él mostraba su embriaguez. Si Hyoga era un hiperactivo, Ikki era la persona más calmada del mundo.

—Hacía tiempo que no tomaba así. —comentó Shiryu para ignorar a su amigo Hyoga.

—Pero, ¿por qué razón? —preguntó Shun mientras tomaba su teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Shaka.

—Creo que fue mi culpa. —dijo Afrodita pero con una voz un poco varonil, mostrando la diferencia de edad entre ellos. —Le pregunté cómo había sido la India y cómo era el hombre con el que está ahora. Solo era curiosidad, tú sabes que yo dejé a tu hermano hace tiempo.

— ¿Dejaste a mi hermano? —se mostró curioso. —Pensé que…

—Pensaste que yo deje a Afrodita… —dijo Ikki sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Otro defecto del alcohol en él era ser honesto a no más poder. —Pero no, quería ser duro, escondí mi tristeza por días hasta que una noche decidí pelear y… —suspiró. —Muchas gracias, Afrodita, por ti conocí a Shaka.

—De nada, cariño. —respondió él para después seguir hablando con Shun. —Él no paraba de hablar de lo bueno que es su pareja pero… no sé si debería hablar de lo que me dijo. Después de eso no dejó de tomar.

—Odio a Shaka en este mismo instante. —se volvía a oír la voz de Ikki.

En esta ocasión incluso Shiryu y Hyoga estaban escuchando. Hyoga parecía un poco mejor, pero sin ni siquiera un minuto más, volvió a empezar a hablar en ruso.

—Si por alguna razón lo veo ahora mismo, lo golpearé y lo haré pedirme disculpas. —Ikki no abría los ojos pero pronto empezó a llorar un poco. —Lo odio y no lo perdonaré, pero lo amo tanto que no sé cómo decirle que no si es que me pide disculpas.

—Creo que será mejor que me dejes en casa, Shiryu. —dijo Afrodita pero repentinamente Ikki lo abrazó.

—Tú si me dejabas seguir mis sueños, tú nunca me pediste que me fuera a otro país y dejará de ver a mi familia y amigos. —Ikki lloraba en sus brazos. —Pero Shaka es mucho mejor que tú, pensaba que yo quería eso, y él me ama sin problemas.

—Pero incluso tú dijiste que estabas deprimido. —ahora se metía Hyoga. —Él te hizo deprimirte, eso es malo, pregúntale a tu hermano, él estudia medicina.

El pobre de Shun no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por un lado su hermano lloraba sobre Afrodita, quien solo lo consolaba acariciando su espalda, Hyoga decía lo malo que era estar deprimido y que eso sería malo para su alma, que en alguna historia que escribió incluso le llamaba cosmos. Shiryu entonces paró el automóvil y salió para abrir la puerta a Afrodita.

—No te vayas. —le insistía Ikki.

—Ikki, —él lo abrazó antes de irse y le sonrió. — ¿Me amas a mí o a Shaka?

Vaya pregunta, Shun por un momento quería incluso empujarlo por haber preguntado eso a su hermano y Hyoga ahora platicaba de los amores imposibles en la mitología griega y cómo Afrodita en ocasiones parecía un buen Narciso.

—Amo a Shaka con toda mi alma y corazón. Lo siento, no lo dejaría por ti. —Ikki lloró un poco más. —Pero soy un tonto al no hablar de lo mucho que me lastimó por este estúpido viaje, y quiero que tú le digas. Tú siempre has sabido cómo hablar con la gente. Por favor.

Afrodita rio y le dio un beso en la frente para dejarlo a su hermano. Shiryu regresó al volante y esperó a que Afrodita llegará bien a la puerta de su casa. Todo el viaje Ikki se mostró serio pero con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Hyoga empezaba a cantar en tres idiomas distintos. Shun y Shiryu no decían ni una palabra ya que igualmente no sabían bien qué decir.

Al llegar al edificios de departamentos donde Hyoga y Shiryu vivían, Shun cambió lugares con el último para manejar él, pero ahora no podía ni siquiera mencionar su nombre sin que Hyoga dijera que en realidad era el Caballero de Dragón que había entrenado en China con su maestro Dohko, que no era más que un maestro que le daba clases de cello a Shiryu los fines de semana. Shun le pareció gracioso e incluso le agradó ver la historia que él mismo se hacía mientras caminaban hacía el edificio, incluso el detalle de que Camus igualmente era un caballero de algún símbolo Zodiacal y lo había entrenado en Siberia, la ciudad natal de Hyoga. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que su hermano aún estaba en la misma posición que antes; sentado, brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y sollozando un poco.

Shun ayudó a su hermano a subir por el elevador y a limpiar su herida para que al menos Shaka no se preocupara tanto. Estaba a punto de acercarse a la puerta del departamento cuando Ikki lo detuvo.

—Tú ya vete, Shun. —le dijo y lo abrazó. —Ya me ayudaste lo suficiente, así que no necesito más que me escoltes.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Sí, totalmente. Además de que la verdad no quiero que veas cómo le gritaré a Shaka sin parar, o me caiga de lo mal que estoy. —honestidad ante todo, gracias al alcohol. —Te hablaré si necesito alguna otra cosa.

Su hermano asintió y se fue rumbo al elevador lentamente, algo le decía que no tenía que apurar su paso. Incluso esperó en el lobby unos minutos, aun preocupado de que le pasara algo a su hermano. Después de todo nada había pasado así que decidió marcharse de una vez a su hogar.

Mientras él había decidido esperar, Mu veía como Ikki entraba sin sonreír ni nada, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Shaka le regañaba, aunque eso no era un regaño ya que lo hacía con una tranquilidad que Mu en ocasiones envidiaba. Él decidió irse al cuarto de invitados mientras Shaka le curaba la herida a Ikki en el baño, pero pronto escucharía llorar al novio de su primo. Vaya día para decidir quedarse en ese departamento.

Ikki estaba sentado en la orilla de la tina cuando Shaka limpiaba su labio y le decía lo malo que fue tener que pelear.

—Era para proteger a Afrodita. —le dijo por fin, la primera frase de la noche.

— ¿Afrodita? —preguntó Shaka.

—Él era mi novio antes que tú, le debes el hecho de conocernos y además… —sus ojos empezaron nuevamente a lagrimear. —Él nunca rechazó a mis amigos, él nunca me hizo irme de aquí para un país que apenas conocía. Yo… —empezó a tatar de no llorar pero no podía. —Te odio tanto, Shaka, odio que me hayas echo esto y me odio porque nunca te dije nada. Ahora incluso estoy deprimido y, aunque sea mi culpa, también te culpo a ti.

Ikki jamás se emborrachaba tan seguido, pero siempre que lo hacía era honesto, eso Shaka ya lo sabía, pero la última vez que él hizo eso fue antes de irse a la India. Ahora se sentía terrible de tener que saber los sentimientos de Ikki de esa manera. Solo sonrió y le besó las manos para pedirle disculpas.

—Te odio. —dijo una última vez Ikki. —Pero sabes que te disculparé. Ahora… —suspiró un poco más tranquilo. — ¿Puedo dormir?

—Claro, cariño.

Shaka ayudó a cambiarse a Ikki y lo dejó dormir mientras él iba a la sala de meditación. Pasó unos minutos antes de pensar en tocar la puerta de Mu, quería platicar con él, pero pensó que quizá estaría dormido, así que prefirió saber si Shun estaría despierto.

Shun apenas llegaba a recostarse nuevamente para recibir la llamada de Shaka. Le contó lo sucedido, cómo Ikki había reaccionado y tolo lo que dijo.

—Quizá debas de hablar con él mañana en la mañana, Shaka. —le aconsejó. —Cuando este en sus cinco sentidos pero… ten mucho cuidado. Lo más seguro es que se haga una piedra, no querrá expresar bien sus sentimientos y quizá, lo que sé que pasará por seguro, es que exploté de una manera al día siguiente.

—Pero no, Shun. —sentía que Shaka sonreía del otro lado del teléfono. —Él jamás fue así conmigo. Siempre me hablaba de sus problemas y, si yo me daba cuenta de ellos, como esta noche, él terminaba siendo honesto.

—Entonces eso hará, eso hace con la gente que él quiere.

— ¿Así actuaba contigo?

—Sí, conmigo, Hyoga y Shiryu. Somos los únicos cercanos a él.

— ¿Y con Afrodita?

Shun repentinamente sintió los celos y un poco de tristeza del lado de Shaka así que decidió igualmente contarle de lo que había pasado en el automóvil. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las horas habían pasado, ahora las ocho de la mañana habían hecho sonar su despertador, aunque hablaba con Shaka sobre lo sucedido.

—Ya veo. —ahora se escuchaba mucho mejor. —Tu hermano me ama, ¿cierto?

—Lo haces muy feliz, así es.

—Eso era lo que necesita. —se escuchó bostezar. —Ahora no te quito más tiempo, creo que deberías de descansar. Te invito a que vengas a comer, ¿te parece? Quizá comamos algo de anoche, no creo que Ikki quiera cocinar.

—Está bien, así podré ver a mi hermano. Descansa.

Ambos decidieron terminar la llamada y dormir todo lo que no pudieron dormir la noche que había terminado.

Más tarde ese día, al llegar al edificio de departamentos, Shun pudo ver una motocicleta que al parecer era conocida. Era Hyoga y Shiryu que habían llevado café y unas cuantas donas para pasar la resaca de la noche anterior. Shun se sentó con ellos y Mu decidió hacer lo mismo. Ikki ahora estaba sonriente y hablaba de lo hermoso que había sido India con Mu, mientras que Hyoga si apenas podía quitarse sus lentes de sol, ni una sola palabra decía y los ruidos le parecían golpear sin cesar.

—Así que el caballero de Cisne no pudo con la batalla de anoche. —comentó Shiryu.

— ¿Caballero de Cisne? —preguntó Shaka. — ¿Qué significa?

—Hyoga normalmente cuenta historias fantásticas cuando toma, luego las escribe para después sacar una idea de ahí. —sonrió Shun al tomar una dona.

—Pero nunca sabe qué escribió porque borracho no puede hacer nada. —añadió Shiryu.

—Esta vez sí lo logré. —dijo un poco serio ya que trataba de no alzar la voz.

— ¿Y qué haces tú cuando tomas de más, Ikki? —preguntó un poco curioso Mu por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Nada, solo no recuerdo bien todo. ¿Ayer me puse mal?

Mientras él le preguntaba eso a Shun, Shaka le preguntaba a Hyoga sobre su ideas. Incluso terminó llamándolo caballero de Virgo, ya que ese era su signo zodiacal, y de cómo incluso su primo podía ser el de su propio signo. Entonces señaló a su amigo Ikki para decirle que él sería el del fénix. Shaka rio pero ni Mu ni Shun entendían el chiste.

—Así le llaman en "El Santuario" —mencionó Shiryu mientras se remangaba la camisa. —El muy idiota no dejaba que nadie le ganara en las peleas que había ahí. Si lo golpeabas, él se seguía levantando, incluso hubo una ocasión que cayó y todos pensamos que estaba desmayado, pero se levantó y ganó.

—Como un ave fénix. —Hyoga empezó a hacer lo mismo con su camisa. —Y luego, éramos jóvenes y estábamos en una banda.

Incluso Ikki decidió mostrar su brazo con sus compañeros. Cada uno tenía un tatuaje en su antebrazo, Shiryu mostraba orgulloso un dragón, explicando que su familia venía de China, Hyoga mostraba un hermoso cisne al saber que su madre fue alguna vez una bailarina de ballet y su primer show famoso fue "El lago de los Cisnes", mientras que Ikki mostraba un fénix saliendo de las cenizas.

—Verdaderamente debería estar muerto por las decisiones que había tomado de joven… —se mostraba serio pero después se acercó a Shaka para recargarse en su hombro. —Lo bueno es que Shaka trató de cambiarme.

—Son demasiado tiernos. —dijo Shun con una voz un poco extraña. —Y Shaka salvó a mi hermano y ahora vivirán felices para siempre.

Hyoga y Shiryu no paraban de reír de cómo reaccionaba Shun ante esa pareja, Mu solo sonreía y seguía comiendo para disimular su risa, ya que veía que Ikki no le agradaba que se burlaran de su hermano ni de su historia de amor. Pero las risas pararon al ver cómo Hyoga se quejaba de su cabeza, y le fue aun peor cuando Shun abrió la puerta que sonaba sin parar. Era Seiya quien entraba gritando y preguntando de la noche anterior. Se hubiera ganado un buen golpe si no fuera porque Mu le dio un remedio casero a Hyoga para la resaca.

Shun decidió irse de ahí para dejar descansar a su hermano, mientras que Hyoga y Shiryu se ofrecieron a salir con Mu para que no tuviera que estar tan aburrido en la casa. Seiya tenía una cita así que solo fue para molestar un poco. Shun agradecía que nada malo hubiera pasado por lo de la noche anterior, pero quizá sus pensamientos se adelantaban un poco.

Estando en casas, no podía encontrar su teléfono, ni en su recamara, ni en la sala, ni siquiera en el cuarto de Seiya, pero ahí ni siquiera él podía encontrar sus propias cosas. Entonces recordó que lo más seguro es que estaba en el departamento de su hermano, así que decidió ir por él. Aunque no fuera un vicio de la tecnología, sabía que el teléfono le ayudaba con emergencias, como la noche anterior.

Subió el elevador y se acercó al departamento 506 cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien lanzaba objetos metálicos en alguno de los departamentos. Sacó las llaves que su hermano le había dado para que tuviera una copia, se acercó a la puerta y se estremeció al saber que esos sonidos venían del departamento de su hermano. Se podían oír gritos que no eran más que de Ikki. Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces creyendo que quizá Shaka no era quién parecía ser. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

— ¡Te odio, Shaka! —gritaba Ikki tomando sartenes de la cocina. — ¡Te odio a ti y lo injusto que eres! —de pronto lanzó un sartén que el pobre de Shaka tuvo que esquivar.

—Ikki, cálmate, por favor. —decía él un poco asustado pero sin dejar de verse tranquilo.

— ¿Qué me calme? —respondía el hermano de Shun, a quien aún no veían. —Me llevaste a un país donde no hablaba el idioma, no podía hablar con mis amigos, a los que rechazaste alguna vez, deje mi banda por ti, ¿y así me lo pagas? —el sartén de su otra mano voló nuevamente golpeando el marco de la puerta. —Ni siquiera permitiste a Afrodita entrar, ni siquiera me estabas escuchando. —de pronto tomaba otros objetos para lanzarlos. —Tú vuelve a la India si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí.

Shaka ya había visto a Shun, así que corrió para entrecerrar la puerta y protegerlo, aun así él asomaba el rostro para pedirle a Ikki que se calmara. Shun nuevamente no sabía qué hacer, no reconocía a su hermano gritándole a Shaka. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo así que sin preguntar, cerró la puerta de golpe. La tuvo que sostener unos instantes mientras su hermano la trataba de abrir, Shaka por el momento se recargaba en la pared para descansar, el pobre de Shun ya no podía contra su hermano pero, cuando creyó que la puerta se abriría, esta se cerró y escuchó como Ikki empezaba a maldecir a Shaka al encerrarse en alguna habitación. Shun suspiró aliviado y se sentó a un lado de Shaka.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó al ver que Shaka no subía su rostro.

—Soy un estúpido y esto es mi culpa. —de pronto se mostró llorando. —Te juro que no fueron celos, Afrodita decidió no entrar por él mismo. Lo que debo de admitir es que yo le insistí a Ikki a hablar de lo que pasó en la India. No quería decirme todo lo que te dijo anoche, ni recordaba todo lo que me dijo a mí. —cubrió su rostro para después sonreír. — ¿Sabías que fue a ver a un doctor para tratarse la depresión? —por un momento parecía que quería la respuesta de Shun, pero no era así. —Yo me enoje y le dije que era injusto que me ocultara cosas tan importantes como eso y que había visto a ese hombre, su ex novio.

—Él trabaja en el bar, Shaka.

—Ahora lo sé. —se levantó y limpió sus lágrimas. —Pero creo que él tiene razón, yo soy más injusto. No me di cuenta de lo que necesitaba… y es mi pareja.

—Pero, Shaka, —se levantó Shun para seguirlo hacía el pasillo que daba al elevador. —no es toda tu culpa. Ni siquiera yo sabía, ni siquiera sabía que él se sentía así. Soy su hermano, puedo incluso decir que soy más cercano a él que tú.

—Eso es verdad. —sonrió y esperó el elevador. —Dile que lo amo y que me disculpe, que lo siento tanto. —al entrar volvió su vista a Shun. —Mañana vendré por mis cosas. Nos vemos—justo cuando las puertas se cerraron, Shun lo vio llorar una última vez.

Shun se sentía terrible. Había escuchado que Shaka aun amaba a su hermano y que incluso quería pedir disculpas así que corrió rápidamente al departamento de su hermano para abrir la puerta. Espera no ver a nadie, pero ahí estaba su hermano recogiendo las cosas del suelo tranquilamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —repitió la pregunta para la otra pareja.

—Oh, Shun, hola. Disculpa por el desorden. —sonreía pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. —Pasa, por favor. Solo permíteme limpiar esto.

Para el joven hermano esto no era nuevo. Sabía que Ikki no mostraría ningún sentimiento como Shaka lo había hecho, incluso sus maneras de solucionar los problemas era dejándolos pasar para que se desvanecieran. Pero también sabía que Shaka no era solo otra pareja y, si había sufrido por Afrodita, esto sería peor.

Se acercó a su hermano que lavaba los trastes y esperó a qué él solo decidiera hablar. Empezó a buscar la tetera, incluso secó dos tazas que su hermano había lavado, pero Ikki aún seguía serio con el rostro de siempre, como si fuera un día más. Tomó un poco de agua para prender la estufa y calentarla, buscó entre las alacenas un té verde y uno rojo, el favorito de cada uno. Por un momento recordaba cierta ocasión de niños; la mascota de la familia había muerto e Ikki no lloraba por él, incluso seguía jugando con sus juguetes la misma tarde que lo enterraron. Shun, de apenas unos cinco años de edad, empezó a traer dulces, más juguetes y una frazada. Para cuando el pequeño Ikki había terminado de armar una torre, Shun se sentó a su lado y vio por primera vez a su hermano llorar amargamente. Eso estaba pasando nuevamente.

Se recargó a un lado de la estufa y de pronto vio que su hermano enjuagaba sus manos y, sin previo aviso, Shun decidió abrazarlo por la espalda y sentir como se rompía. Uno de los hombres más duros y fuertes que jamás había conocido, lloraba sin parar tomando sus manos. No podía ni siquiera con él así que se sentó en el suelo de la cocina, parecía que Shun lo dejaba caer suavemente ya que sus brazos lo seguían. Shun lo miró por unos cuantos minutos para después ir a la recamara principal y regresar con una frazada. Sirvió el agua que ya estaba lista y preparó los tés, todo esto con el sonido de su hermano sollozando.

Al sentarse en el piso con él, le ofreció el té rojo y los arropo a ambos con la frazada. No se necesitaba decir nada, él sabía que su hermano era así, pocas palabras para los sentimientos. Sabía que aún tenía que esperar algo, y más cuando Ikki se recargó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Es mi culpa. —dijo entre lágrimas. —Yo fui el que no dijo nada, yo fui el que trató de ser fuerte. Ni siquiera le mencione lo del doctor, no quería preocuparlo. Pero Shaka tiene razón, era algo importante como para ocultarlo.

— ¿Aún sigues medicándote? —Ikki asintió con la cabeza. —Me lo podías decir a mí.

—No, tú sabes que yo soy así, jamás mostraría ser débil.

—Eso es verdad. —suspiró Shun. —Shaka me lo mencionó antes de irse.

—Exploté y le dije todo, incluso de lo mucho que lo odie por un tiempo. Pero, Shun, tu sabes que lo amo y que jamás he amado a nadie como a él. —Shun sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Afrodita vino más temprano, dijo que tenía que hablar con él.

—Ayer en la noche le pediste que le dijera a Shaka sobre todo. Creo que no funcionó.

—Si funciono, tú sabes que él tiene un don para hablar. El que arruinó todo fui yo, me cerré y decidí no decir nada, decidí incluso ver celos que no existían. Yo… soy terrible. —lloró y abrazó a su hermano. —Le dije que no lo quería ver de nuevo y que termináramos.

Ikki al parecer había dicho todo lo necesario, ya que después de eso solo lloró hasta calmarse lo suficiente para tomar su té. Shun ya había tomado lo suficiente así que sólo estaba ahí para darle compañía a su hermano. Ikki se levantó y pidió disculpas a Shun, ya que él se quedó para limpiar todo mientras Ikki se iba a dormir. No tardó mucho antes de que Mu llegara y tomara sus cosas, pidió a Shun que no le dijera nada ya que Shaka había hablado con él y que, de todos modos, el plan era solo quedarse una noche.

—Igualmente quería preguntarte algo, Shun. —prosiguió Mu al salir del departamento. Al parecer Shiryu lo llevaría ya que saludo a Shun de lejos. —Shaka no tiene dónde quedarse, no sé si para ti sea malo o qué, pero…

Shun sonrió e hizo una señal para que no hablara más. Tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje no sin antes enseñárselo a Mu. Era para Seiya, indicándole que Shaka llegaría a pasar la noche y que podría usar su recamara.

—Muchas gracias. —sonrió Mu. —En verdad que mi primo tenía razón. Eres una persona amable e Ikki tiene suerte de tenerte. Cuídalo, por favor.

—Ahora duerme, pero trataré de hacer lo mejor.

—No solo me refería a él. —respondió Mu y esperó a que Shun entendiera. —Ahora me tengo que ir a descansar, mañana habrá una junta así que no puedo fallar.

—Buena suerte, yo te mantendré informado.

Shun se despidió de ambos y volvió a entrar al departamento para limpiar el vidrio y sartenes que Ikki había dejado. Incluso fue a revisar a su hermano, quien al parecer había caído en un cansancio terrible, aun peor que el de una noche de pelea, no se despertaba ni aun cuando Shun entró para cobijarlo mejor. Sentía que ahora más que nunca no podría separarse de su hermano, y por un momento sonrió positivamente al prometerse a sí mismos que haría que ellos volvieran a estar juntos como debían de estarlo.


	5. LA CHICA DEL VESTIDO AZUL

**5**

**Capitulo 5 o "ESA HERMOSA CHICA DEL VESTIDO AZUL EN EL METRO"**

Shun decidió pasar la noche al lado de su hermano, de todos modos sabía que Shaka estaría bien en su recamara. A la mañana siguiente, preparó de desayunar y espero que su hermano se levantara pero no lo hizo.

Ikki seguía en la cama, cobijado sin querer salir de ahí, ni siquiera para comer el pan tostado que Shun le llevaba a la cama. Shun estaba un poco preocupado de hablarle sobre el mensaje que había recibido más temprano.

—Quiere venir por sus cosas, —dijo a su hermano, —pero quiere estar seguro que está bien que venga en unas cuantas horas.

— ¿Shaka vendrá? —preguntó Ikki sin quitarse la cobija de encima.

—Sí, así es.

Ikki, después de unos segundos, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Shun sonrió al creer que quizá iría a tomar un baño para recibir a Shaka.

—Dile que venga a la hora que quiera. Yo saldré de todos modos.

—Pero… ¿no quieres verlo y hablar de lo de ayer? —preguntó al seguirlo.

—No tengo nada qué decir.

El hermano mayor era así, tratando de quedarse con su orgullo sin importar nada, pero para Shun eso era terrible, ya que lo hacía en contra del sentimiento de amor que tenía hacía Shaka. Suspiró un poco triste y decidió mejor salir de ahí para su clase.

El día era excelente para estar afuera, pero Shun tenía que tomar su última clase. Antes de entrar recibió el mensaje de Shaka para decirle que iría a cierta hora, que esperaba que él estuviera ahí ya que no tenía las llaves del departamento. Shun aceptó y fue ahí después de clases. Se entristeció al ver que Ikki había sido honesto, le había dejado una nota para decirle que estaría en "El Santuario" con Hyoga y Shiryu y que no esperara que regresara hasta la noche. Empezó a recoger unas cuantas cosas que su hermano había dejado por la sala cuando llamaron a la puerta, seguramente era Shaka.

—Hola, Shun. —saludó con una sonrisa pero sus ojos se veían cansados. —Espero que Ikki no se moleste.

—Él se fue con Hyoga y Shiryu, así que toma tu tiempo.

—Oh, por cierto, —comentó al entrar y dejar ver que otra persona estaba con ellos. —Ella viene a ayudarme. Su nombre es Junet.

—Encantada.

Shun de pronto no sabía qué hacer. Era la chica del tren, la hermosa chica con el vestido azul y una sonrisa en la cara. Sentía que sus manos cosquilleaban y sintió la gran necesidad de hablar con ello, pero no pudo más que decir su nombre.

—Será mejor que esperes aquí, Junet. —señaló Shaka al entrar al departamento. —Sé que a Ikki no le gustaría dejar entrar a alguien que no conoce. Lo siento.

—No hay problema, aquí lo esperaré.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, Shun. No queremos ser groseros con Junet.

El joven asintió y salió del departamento para hacer un poco de compañía a la chica. Se sentía totalmente nervioso, jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien tan hermoso y además ella se veía totalmente bien con esos pantalones blancos y la camisa azul. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron sin decir nada, pero a él no le importó y empezó a mirarla de arriba abajo. Era verdaderamente hermosa.

—Shaka me ha hablado bien de ti, Shun. —Ella sonrió al ver que él la miraba. —Y también me ha hablado de Ikki, pero es una lástima que no lo pueda conocer.

—Sí, ahora está con unos amigos. Quizá en otra ocasión… si es que regresa con Shaka.

De pronto vio como Junet abría los ojos de par en par y sonreía. Se acercó a él para estar enfrente, Shun solo se sintió aún más nervioso ante esto.

—Shaka es casi un hermano mayor para mí, no me agrada verlo así. —volteó hacia adentro del departamento. — ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo por ellos?

— ¿Por ellos? ¿Por Ikki y Shaka?

—Así es. —ella sacó su teléfono celular. —Deberíamos unir fuerzas y hacer que ellos regresen. Sé que quieres a tu hermano y yo quiero mucho a Shaka, jamás lo había visto tan triste y jamás lo vi tan feliz como cuando estaba con él.

—Eso es verdad, lo mismo puedo decir.

—Dame tu número. —sonrió nuevamente al darle su teléfono celular.

— ¿Mi número? —preguntó Shun.

—Ya te lo dije, ¿no me quieres ayudar? —ella se mostraba un poco molesta. —Esperaba que tú me ayudaras con Ikki, así sería más fácil hacerlos estar juntos nuevamente.

Shun asintió y tomó el teléfono para así guardar su nombre en los contactos. Junet lo guardó en su bolsa y le dio la mano a Shun.

—De ahora en adelante seremos un equipo. —guiñó su ojo y se alejó un poco de él mientras Shaka salía con una maleta. — ¿Vendrá por más? —preguntó a Shaka.

—Sí, así es. Pero quizá otro día, ahora no me siento bien para terminar. —miró a Shun y le sonrió. —Dile a tu hermano que aún lo amo. Nos veremos otro día.

El más joven de los hermanos asintió y decidió acompañar a Shaka y a Junet hasta el elevador. Ella volvió a darle un guiño y él sólo pudo sonreír antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Vaya que era hermosa, y ahora tenía una excusa necesaria para hablar con ella.

Shun decidió quedarse a descansar en el departamento de su hermano, sentía que tenía que darle compañía, jamás lo había visto tan mal, ni siquiera cuando peleaba sin razón alguna en la preparatoria o incluso después en el bar, y perdía. Eso era lo único que deprimía a su hermano, pero aun así él se levantaba y seguía peleando. ¿Por qué no podía ser igual esta vez? En eso pensaba cuando de pronto escuchó que abrían la puerta. Era Hyoga y Shiryu que ayudaban a un Ikki golpeado a entrar.

— ¿Hermano? —se movió rápidamente Shun para sostenerlo. — ¿Estás bien?

—Lo tuvimos que separar, nuevamente se peleó. —señaló Shiryu dejando la puerta abierta para dejar entrar a una tercera persona.

Afrodita ahora vestía un vestido verde y usaba maquillaje, pero aun así se podía ver un golpe en su mejilla. Hyoga explicó que alguien había estado molestando a Afrodita, Ikki había tomado y decidió pelear contra él.

—El muy maldito se echó a correr, pero logró lastimarlo. Nada grave. —comentó Hyoga que ponía una bolsa de hielo en la cara de Ikki.

—Lo siento tanto, Shun. —añadió Afrodita nuevamente con una voz femenina. —Me siento terrible, Ikki ha terminado golpeado solo para ayudarme.

Ikki solamente se levantó y se dirigió a su recamara. Hyoga intentó seguirlo pero Shiryu lo detuvo. Por un momento parecía que se dirían algo, pero al final Shiryu lo dejó ir.

—Shun, —comentó Shiryu al acercarse a la puerta, —tengo cosas que hacer pero Hyoga llevará a Afrodita a su casa. Creo que ellos deben de hablar. —sonrió y se despidió de ambos con un ademán. —Debo admitir que ellos son mejores amigos, más que yo.

—No digas eso, corazón. —respondió Afrodita. —Tú le ayudas igualmente, pero con Hyoga puede maldecir lo que quiera.

Shiryu rio y le dio la razón para ahora si salir del departamento. Shun suspiró y se sentó para que Afrodita hiciera lo mismo. De pronto empezaron a escuchar carcajadas y malas palabras salir de la recamara principal. Seguramente Hyoga estaba apoyando a su amigo a su manera. Afrodita sacó una caja de cigarrillos pero Shun lo detuvo.

—Creo que Ikki odiaría que fumaras, lo siento. —se disculpó.

—Oh, no, está bien. Me alegra que él lo dejara, yo aún no puedo. —suspiró y se recargó en el sofá. —Sabes, este chico me ha estado molestando desde hace más de un mes, Hyoga y Shiryu me ayudaban pero ellos no iban tan seguido al "Santuario". Ya me está cansando.

— ¿Qué hay de tus jefes? —preguntó Shun.

—La "señorita" Saori, —en su voz se escuchaba un poco de desprecio. —dice que no es ningún problema. El chico no me toca ni nada, pero aun así me dice miles de cosas. —colocó su mano en el rostro. —Siento que Ikki me quiere defender, yo no quiero que Shaka piense mal de eso. Tú oíste a Ikki la otra noche.

—Creo que no habrá problema. —Shun entristeció nuevamente. —Mi hermano y Shaka han terminado su relación. Pero… bueno, tengo un plan para juntarlos. —sonrió y bajó un poco la voz. —Yo y una amiga de Shaka hemos decidido hacerlo juntos. Ansío poder trabajar con ella en esto.

— ¿Una amiga de Shaka? —Afrodita sonrió y se acercó un poco más. — ¿Es linda?

— ¿De qué hablas? —respondió un poco nervioso.

—Sabes, me dicen Afrodita por una razón. Se nota en tu rostro que esta chica no es para nada mal, ¿era la que seguían tú y tu guapo amigo Seiya la otra vez? —Shun estaba un poco impactado por cómo él podía saberlo. —Vi que no le apartabas la mirada aun cuando corrías, y vaya que si es linda. —sonrió y parecía una chica feliz. —Si quieres consejos, dime.

—Pero si eres un chico, ¿cómo me darías consejos?

—Oh, ¿entonces es verdad lo que dije y quieres consejos?

—No, bueno… no entiendo, ella y yo no somos nada.

—Aun. —Afrodita entonces lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarme aún más cerca de él. —Entonces, te puedo dar unos consejos. Tus ojos brillan y te ves totalmente sonrojado solamente ahora que quizá piensas en ella. —para su sorpresa sintió el celular de Shun vibrar así que lo dejo abrir el mensaje, para ver quién lo mandaba. —Oh, así que se llama Junet.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa. —Shun alejó sus manos con el celular para responder el mensaje y no dejar a Afrodita ver. —Además ¿cómo me podrías ayudar? Eres un chico que se viste de chica y anda con chicos. No sabes nada de ellas.

De pronto el rostro de Afrodita se veía un poco enojado, Shun incluso sintió que había respondido muy mal ante él.

—No sé nada de ellas, ¿dices? —ahora su voz demostraba que era un hombre de veintiséis años. — ¿Crees que solo tengo amigos? ¿Crees incluso que jamás traté de tener una novia? —sonrió y lo tomó del cuello para acercarlo. —Te puedo asegurar que he estado más cerca de chicas de lo que tú podrías soñar. Así que sí… —se sentó nuevamente y cambió su voz y rostro a una chica fina. —Creo que podría ayudarte, pero solo si me lo pides.

Shun apenas si podía responder, para él era un poco gracioso y un shock tener que haber visto a Afrodita hablar así. No duró mucho para que Hyoga saliera después de ese pequeño momento, él sonreía y reía un poco más despidiéndose de Ikki.

—Ok, Shun. —le dijo cruzándose de brazos para esperar a Afrodita de levantarse. —Ahora es tu turno de mantenerlo así, ya rio y ahora está tranquilo. Trata por favor de que no salga hoy, y si él quiere salir, al menos que yo o Shiryu lo acompañemos.

—Me parece bien, Hyoga. —sonrió Shun al acompañarlos a la puerta. —Yo te diré cómo esta Ikki después de que descanse.

Hyoga asintió y se fue de ahí, pero Afrodita regresó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Shun y guiñarle el ojo.

—No vemos, lindura. —se dijo al tomar el brazo de Hyoga para irse del edificio.

Shun por un momento se sonrojo pero, siempre que Afrodita le daba un beso, al instante recordaba que era un chico así que se iba el color de sus mejillas. Igualmente veía gracioso como Hyoga era el único de ellos que le seguía el juego tranquilamente a Afrodita, él le hablaba de "ella" y siempre que podía era un caballero. Jamás sabría por qué razón pero no creía que Hyoga algún día lo explicara. Decidió regresar a la casa para ver a su hermano y darle un té, también pensaba en el mensaje que había recibido, quizá era momento de invitar a Junet a tomar un café o algo para planear qué hacer.

Si no hubiera sido porque su hermano estallaba en lágrimas fácilmente, Shun hubiera estado pensando mil veces en esa semana de cómo pedirle a Junet ir por un café. Si, tenía la excusa de querer juntar a Shaka e Ikki una vez más, igualmente tenía el teléfono y así mismo Junet ya le había dicho que estaba libre de tal a tales horas. Solo una vez había pedido a una chica una cita, ella respondió con la gran duda de que si él no era gay. Todos lo pensaban, incluso lo daban por hecho, solo porque era amable y respetuoso, todo un caballero y además sensible. Todos sospechaban de él, pero no de su hermano. Incluso pensó que si lo hubieran visto como estaba en ese momento, llorando por Shaka en las piernas de su hermano, no se lo hubieran creído. Shun suspiraba cansado, no había podido regresar a su departamento más que por su ropa y su hermano no se podía quedar un día solo, aunque solo estuviera en la recamara y no quisiera salir, ni siquiera para recibir a sus amigos. Igualmente se sentía frustrado ya que Shaka no le contestaba sus llamadas ni mensajes, ni siquiera la vez que le dijo que Ikki no quería dejar la cama, que había dejado de comer y que decía que dejaría su medicamento para la depresión. Él se sentía terrible, sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero los nervios lo invadían al pensar en llamar a Junet, aun así tomó su teléfono y marcó un número, le primero en su lista.

—Buenas tardes, corazón. —se escuchaba una voz de hombre. — ¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿No piensa venir hoy al "Santuario"?

Shun pensó que quizá Afrodita hacía algo del otro lado del teléfono, así que se disculpó por haberle quitado su tiempo.

—No, no te preocupes, pequeño. —Afrodita estaba empezando a maquillarse un poco. —Sabes que me encanta ayudar. ¿Necesita algo tu hermano?

—Mi hermano, bueno… él está bien, a su manera. Pero yo hablaba para… bueno… —se sentía un poco nervioso. —Quería que me ayudaras a pedirle a Junet que nos veamos.

— ¿Es su primera cita? —tomaba unos cuantos tacones para ver cuáles serían mejores.

— ¿Qué? No, no es una cita. Sólo queremos empezar nuestro plan, eso es todo.

—Ya veo. No es una cita pero te sientes nervioso de pedirle que salgan.

Shun se quedó callado. Era cierto después de todo, solo que para él se escuchaba mal decir que era una cita. Además, por cómo estaba su hermano no se podía dar ese lujo.

—Ok, Afrodita, tú ganas. Es una cita. ¿Ok? Quiero salir con Junet… es muy linda y además quiere ayudar a… —su voz bajó un poco ya que no quería que Ikki lo escuchara. —quiere ayudar a Shaka a regresar.

—Estaré esta misma tarde ahí. Llevare a mi Hyoga para que le dé un poco de compañía a Ikki. Llevaría a Shiryu pero creo que tiene un examen de cello así que no ha dejado de tocar. —sonrió del otro lado del teléfono mientras se acomodaba unas botas con tacón alto. —Ahora te tengo que dejar, estoy luchando aquí.

El teléfono colgó y entonces Shun decidió mandar un último mensaje a Shaka. Se sentía enojado ahora, no sabía por qué su cuñado no le contestaba.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó una voz un poco apagada.

Shun se estremeció y dio la vuelta para ver cómo su hermano salía del cuarto cubierto con una manta. Sus ojos tenían ojeras y su voz no tenía mucha fuerza.

—Estaba hablando con Afrodita. Él y Hyoga vendrán a visitarte más tarde.

—No quiero que venga nadie. —se acercó y tomó el teléfono de la mano de Shun solo para encontrarse con el mensaje que estaba a punto de mandar. — ¿Qué es esto?

—Ikki, aunque tú no lo creas, Shaka aún se preocupa por ti y yo decidí…

— ¿Se preocupa por mí? —leyó el mensaje en voz alta. —"Quería decirte una última vez que Ikki no ha estado bien. Espero tu respuesta" —miró a su hermano y le aventó el teléfono. — ¿Preocupado? Creo que no estarías mandando ese mensaje. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?

Shun no quería contestar así que sólo bajó el rostro. Escuchó entonces cómo Ikki volvía a la recamara para encerrarse. Ya no podía soportar mucho a su hermano mayor, le molestaba el hecho de qué sentía que lo tenía que cuidar, pero él mismo quería salir del departamento y no volver. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa idea hasta que escuchó que Hyoga y Afrodita habían llegado.

Afrodita tomaba el brazo a Hyoga, quien ya había abierto la puerta para él. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Shun les ofreció algo para tomar cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era Ikki quien ya estaba vestido para salir de ahí. Hyoga lo saludó como siempre y sonrió mientras le decía que tenían que ir al concierto de una banda esa misma noche. Afrodita saludó igualmente a Ikki, pero decía que quería hablar con Shun a solas. Ikki no le interesaba nada de eso, así que decidió ir con Hyoga a ese concierto. Tomó las llaves del departamento y salió despidiéndose de Shun y Afrodita. El hermano menor sonreía al ver que la "chica" se veía muy bien en un pantalón de jeans, una camiseta negra amarrada y unas botas cafés de gran tacón. Totalmente parecía una modelo.

—Pero que mal se ve, mi amor. —dijo Afrodita mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina. —Nunca pensé ver a Ikki de esa manera. Totalmente tienes que salir con tu novia.

— ¿Novia? —respondió sorprendido. —Ni siquiera hemos salido una vez.

—No empecemos con eso, Shun. —sonrió. —El punto es que tienes que salir con ella de una vez. No solo por ti, Casanova, si no por tu hermano y ese hombre tan guapo, Shaka.

—Al parecer ya lo conociste.

—Bueno, Hyoga decidió mostrármelo. Es raro que Ikki utilice sus redes sociales, pero colocó una que otra foto de ellos. Bueno, pero dejando eso de lado. —tomó un poco de aire y miró a Shun con grandes ojos. —Salir a tomar un café con una chica es lo primero. Tienes que ser asertivo con tus palabras, pero que no se vea que estas obligando a salir a la tal Junet. Inténtalo conmigo, corazón.

—Afrodita, me siento raro al hacerlo con un chico.

Él sonrojó un poco y rio después de unos segundos.

—Shun, está bien que estemos solos, pero no haría eso con el hermano de mi antiguo novio. Además… —sonrió maliciosamente. —Yo igual decía eso hasta que encontré a mi primer novio.

—Creo que no te entiendo.

—Olvídalo, olvídalo. Solo dime cómo le pedirías a Junet que salga contigo.

—Bueno, creo que le diría que si quiere tomar un café, ¿no es así?

—Si fuera así, no me hubieras llamado, lindo. —suspiró y se acercó a Shun de manera coqueta. —Vamos, invítame a salir.

El pobre Shun odiaba que Afrodita hiciera eso, por un momento su cerebro creía en lo que veía. Suspiró y sonrió.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo este viernes? —dijo amablemente.

— ¡Dios mío! —gritó Afrodita. — ¡Eres demasiado adorable! Pero… —rápidamente su voz cambió. —Quizá debas de empezar de una manera para asegurar el sí, además de que no has hablado con ella después de una semana. Dímelo de nuevo, pero desde el principio.

— ¿Podrías regresar con tu voz femenina? —preguntó nervioso Shun.

—Oh, lo siento. —se acomodó el cabello y sonrió. —Desde el principio, corazón.

Shun tomó unos cuantos segundos, incluso decidió darle un poco de jugo a Afrodita mientras pensaba. Después sonrió y se acercó a Afrodita.

—Sabes, he estado pensando toda la semana y creo que aceptó ser tu aliado. ¿Te gustaría vernos el viernes para platicar con un café?

Afrodita parecía que hubiera visto un cachorro o algo así, no paraba de decir lo adorable que Shun se veía y que si por él fuera, le hubiera dicho que sí en ese instante. Entonces tomó el teléfono de Shun y marcó el número de Junet.

— ¿Qué? —él lo recibió nervioso. — ¿Qué? ¿Qué digo?

—Lo mismo, cariño.

Shun estaba a punto de preguntar cuando se escuchó una voz del otro lado del teléfono. Era Junet que saludaba felizmente. Parecía que ella compartía esa cualidad con Shun, felicidad en casi todo el tiempo, especialmente al hablar.

—Ah, Junet, estoy bien… si, quería preguntar… —de pronto recordó algo. — ¿Cómo esta Shaka? ¿Está ahí contigo?

Afrodita se veía un poco molesto, sentía que los minutos que había gastado en enseñarle algo a Shun se habían esfumado.

— ¿Perdió su teléfono? Bueno, eso explicaría mucho. —suspiró aliviado. —Es increíble que viva en mi departamento y no lo he visto en un día, verdaderamente trabaja fuerte. —sonrió pero de pronto su sonrisa cambió. — ¿Estás ocupada? Lo siento mucho, pero… oh si, hablaba para decir que si… —miró a Afrodita y trató de guardar la calma. —He estado pensando sobre nosotros como aliados para lo de mi hermano y tu hermano, digo, para Shaka así que pensaba que quizá… ¿te gustaría salir a tomar un café el viernes? —Afrodita no lo creía y se notaba en su rostro, pero Shun aun así sonreía. —Entonces nos vemos, a las siete. Ten un buen día, Junet.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Afrodita en el minuto que Shun dejó el teléfono.

—Dijo que sí, que nos veremos el viernes.

—Lo sabía, nadie podría decir que no a un joven tan guapo como tú. —para Shun era extraño oírlo con esa voz masculina de nuevo. —Después te enseñaré a besar e incluso te daré consejos para otras cosas.

—Creo que te estas adelantando demasiado.

—Nunca es demasiado, y además… —so voz era nuevamente más fina. —No tenía hermanos o hermanas para ayudarles con sus parejas. Tengo mucho que enseñar pero nadie quiere escucharme. —al tomar a Shun por los brazos ahora se veía como un hombre. —Pero tú lo harás y ambos seremos exitosos.

Shun sonrió tratando de no sentir extraño el hecho de ver a un hombre con cuerpo de mujer, excepto por los pechos, que lo abrazaba y hablaba de un futuro juntos. En verdad que Afrodita estaba emocionado por eso, así que decidió no quitarle esa emoción.


	6. AHORA DEBERÉ PAGAR OTRO CAFÉ

**6**

**Capitulo 6 o "Ahora deberé pagar otro café"**

El día de la cita con Junet había llegado. Shun se tomó de valor para llegar al café y esperar unos cuantos minutos a la chica, pero sintió un manojo de nervios cuando veía que ella no llegaba. "Quizá tenía que hacer algo importante" pensó mientras estaba a punto de retirarse, pero entonces vio adentro del café, ahí estaba ella sentada sonriendo mientras leía un libro que se veía un poco largo. Shun se sintió un poco tonto pero aun así entró para sentarse frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras Junet cerraba el libro.

—Mucho mejor que Shaka. —suspiró. —Me duele verlo tan deprimido. ¿Qué tal tú y tu hermano? ¿Alguna mejoría?

—Yo estoy bien pero me pasa lo mismos que a ti con Shaka. Lamentablemente mi hermano va empeorando. Hay ocasiones que solo sale con Hyoga en la noche y regresa golpeado, y otros días en el que no quiere salir de la cama… como hoy.

—Debemos de hacer algo, Shun. —la mesera entonces tomó sus órdenes y ella esperó a que se fuera de ahí. — ¿Algún plan para juntar a esos dos? Shaka está feliz de seguir cualquiera que sea nuestro plan.

— ¿Shaka lo sabe? —preguntó curioso Shun.

—Así es. Decidí decirle ya que no aguantaba verlo así. ¿Sabías que el otro día olvidó entregar un trabajo por estar preocupado por Ikki?

—Vaya. Yo no creo que sea bueno decirle a mi hermano, es demasiado orgulloso. —por inercia tomó el libro que Junet leía. — ¿Tú tienes un plan?

—Creo que Shaka debería mandarle flores a Ikki. —Sonrió —A todas las mujeres les encanta recibir flores después de una pelea.

—Eso no es verdad. Deberías conocer a la novia de mi amigo Seiya. Pero aun así… —la mesera lo interrumpió pero no pudo hablar más.

—Señorita, —Junet se dirigió a ella. — ¿Cierto que la mejor manera de arreglar una relación es mandando flores?

La mesera miró a ambos mientras les daba un café con leche para Junet y un chocolate blanco caliente para Shun. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Las flores dicen mucho. —siguió. —Incluso sirven mejor que las palabras.

—Gracias. —sonrió Junet sin observar que la mesera le guiñaba el ojo a Shun, el cual se sonrojo un poco. — ¿Lo ves? Las flores son la mejor opción.

—Creo que no recuerdas que Ikki es mi hermano, eso quiere decir que es hombre y que lo conozco. Él odiará eso, él prefiere mil veces las acciones. Yo opino que deberían de juntarse para hablar pero… —suspiró abriendo el libro. —Ikki jamás querrá eso.

—Quizá deberíamos juntarlos sin que él lo sepa. —Junet tomaba el café entre sus manos para soplar el humo de él. Shun encontró eso demasiado adorable. —Invita a tu hermano a un restaurant o un café, yo haré lo mismo con Shaka. Se encontraran solo para hablar de lo que pasó. ¿No es buena idea?

—Lo sería, claro, pero Ikki no querrá entrar al ver a Shaka ahí. Mucho menos quedarse.

—Entonces vamos con ellos. Entremos como una cita doble.

— ¿Cita doble? —preguntó tomando la taza de chocolate. — ¿Y si mi hermano se niega?

—No te preocupes. Shaka y yo llegaremos unos cuantos minutos tardes para que así Ikki está ya adentro junto contigo.

—Eres muy inteligente. —Shun sonreía al ver que Junet sonrojaba un poco. —Incluso veo que lees un libro en francés. ¿Julio Verne es tu favorito?

—No mucho, pero la historia de "El viaje al fondo de la tierra" era un libro que mi padre me leía todas las noches antes de dormir. Decidí tomarlo de nuevo.

Pronto Shun decidió que quizá después de todo podría ser una cita, así que siguió con la conversación mientras ambos terminaban sus bebidas. Había olvidado cómo era platicar con alguien que no solo hablara de medicina, si no que sabía suficiente de literatura para que él no se aburriera o aburriera a la otra persona. La tarde continuaba y él no se daba cuenta que pronto tendría que regresar a su departamento para estudiar un poco más.

Al terminar Junet su café, pidió disculpas a Shun que tendría que irse ya que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde en un diseño.

— ¿Qué es lo que estudias, Junet? —preguntó al recordar que no lo sabía.

—Diseño gráfico. Es por eso que voy al trabajo de Shaka, soy como su aprendiz.

—Ya lo veo. Entonces mucha suerte con eso. —sacó su billetera para pagar pero fue interrumpido por Junet.

—Por favor, déjame pagar a mí.

—No puedo aceptar eso.

—Sí, si puedes. —sonrió ella al dejar el dinero en la mesa. —Tú pagaras el próximo café, ¿te parece, Shun?

— ¿Próximo café?

— ¿Ves? Ahora tienes una excusa para invitarme un café más. —ella solamente le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse. —Nos vemos entonces para la cita doble.

Shun no hizo más que mover su mano para despedirse y verla irse caminar felizmente por la acera. Sintió que su corazón palpitaba y las manos le sudaban un poco, vaya que Junet era linda y además inteligente, en verdad que si quería seguir conociéndola. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que la mesera le daba un papel. No solo había conseguido tener una conversación con Junet, si no que el número de otra chica linda.

—Eres todo un galán. —sonreía Afrodita mientras cocinaba un poco en el departamento de Ikki. —Deberías de intentar con ella también.

Shun había llegado para visitar a su hermano, que seguía en la cama sin querer salir. Por suerte, o no, en el camino se encontraba Afrodita a visitarlo y preparar un poco de su deliciosas sopa "mágica", como él le gustaba decirle.

—No creas que soy así, Afrodita. —contestó un poco molesto. —En este momento solo me interesa Junet, y sólo si ella lo permite.

—Hizo que la invitaras a otro café, claro que ella permitirá que tu sigas adelante conquistándola. Además, si no funciona, tienes un número de otra chica. —de pronto sonrió mientras apagaba el fuego. —Y si no, déjame decirte que yo opino que eres lindo.

—Eres el ex novio de mi hermano, creo que no serviría.

—Quería intentar un poco.

Afrodita rio junto con Shun mientras tomaba un tazón de la alacena para servir su deliciosa sopa. Él le contó que cuando era pareja de Ikki le agradaba cocinar diferentes platillos para él hasta que descubrió que Ikki tenía mucha mejor sazón. Explicó también que su sopa era llamada "mágica" ya que parecía animar a quien fuera que la comiera. Esa era su intención, animar un poco al decaído fénix que no dejaba la cama por nada, ni siquiera al oler tan delicioso aroma de la comida.

Ikki estaba abrazando una almohada debajo de las cobijas y no mostraba su rostro a su hermano o a Afrodita. Ellos insistían que debía de comer algo pero él solo movía la cabeza para decir que no.

—Enfermaras si no lo haces, Ikki. —se preocupó Afrodita. —Pregúntale a tu hermano, él sabe muy bien todo eso, ¿cierto, Shun?

—Afrodita tiene razón. No has comido nada desde la mañana, ya es tiempo que al menos te levantes de aquí. —no escuchó respuesta alguna. — ¿Ni un poco?

—Déjenme solo. —fue la única respuesta de Ikki.

Ambos hombres daban por hecho su derrota así que se fueron de ahí dejando la sopa a un lado de la cama. Afrodita se acercó a la ventana para fumar un poco y Shun decidió estudiar antes de retirarse del departamento de su hermano. En verdad que todo eso le preocupaba, sintió por un instante la necesidad de tomar un descanso y comer de la deliciosa sopa que Afrodita había hecho.

—Debería de dejar el cigarro. —suspiró Afrodita. —Tu hermano ya me lo había dicho.

—Mientras no hagas que el departamento huela, todo está bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero aun así… —se sentó a un lado de Shun y sonrió. —Cambiemos de tema y platícame que día es que verás a Junet.

—Creo que será este viernes, solo que no recuerdo cuándo ni dónde. Le llamaré más tarde para preguntar.

—No, no lo harás. —Afrodita cambió su voz. —Debes de mantener un aura de secreto para que así a ella le intereses aún más.

—Entiendo muy poco de por qué te hago caso.

—Porque sabes que sé más que tú. —sonrió y volvió a hablar como chica. —Yo creo que deberías de esperar al menos para el jueves. Cree en mí y todo irá bien.

Pero si antes de que pudiera explicar qué debía de mandar, Shun le había dicho que el mensaje ya había sido mandado y no esperaría más días para poder hablar con ella. Afrodita estaba molestándose totalmente, diciendo que de esa manera ella creería que todo iba muy rápido, de cómo es que ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo para hacer que su primera cita fuera recordada gratamente después. El pobre Shun recordaba a un maestro dando su catedra a un joven que apenas sabía del tema, pero el sonido de su teléfono los interrumpió a ambos, especialmente al maestro.

—Parece que tienes suerte de principiante. —Afrodita había dicho con su voz varonil. —Pero eso no fue todo. —sonrió y se acercó a Shun para abrazarlo y hablar como mujer nuevamente. —Eres demasiado adorable para decirle que no.

Shun habló con Junet antes de que Afrodita se fuera, en realidad él sabía a qué horas era que se verían pero quería un así escuchar la voz de esa mujer. Sonreía al hablar con ella, se sentía feliz y quería que no tuvieran que terminar la llamada, pero lamentablemente ambos tenían cosas qué hacer. Al terminar, Afrodita se acercó un poco curioso.

—En verdad que estás enamorado, pequeño. —sonrió. —Me alegra que al menos uno de los hermanos se sienta bien. Como sea, me tengo que ir. La señorita Saori no quiere perder clientela y me ha pedido que no vaya vestido de hombre. Sabes, en ocasiones me siento más cómodo así. Pero dime, —sus ojos se entrecerraban como si quisiera ver algo en el rostro de Shun — ¿Saldrás pronto con ella?

—No, el viernes nos veremos junto con… —hizo una seña para no tener que decir nombres. Afrodita asintió. —Te diré cómo fue todo.

Shun tuvo que recibir un beso en la mejilla como siempre y despidió a Afrodita para luego entrar a la habitación de Ikki. Él seguía bajo las cobijas, pero ahora la sopa ya no estaba en el plato. Su hermano se acercó y se sentó para poner su mano sobre su espalda.

— ¿Ikki? —sabía que no tendría respuesta. —Me duele verte así. Ayer… ayer habló mamá y papá y querían saber cómo estabas. —suspiró y se recostó al lado de su hermano. —Les mentí y dije que estabas bien, feliz con Shaka. Sé que lo más seguro es que les dirías eso, después de todo ellos no lo quieren. —rio pero no era por felicidad, encontraba un poco irónico el orgullo de Ikki para en realidad haber dicho eso si él hubiera hablado con sus padres. — ¿Qué te parece si este viernes salimos juntos?

Ikki ahora respondía al darse vuelta. Sus ojos se veían cansados y su cabellos totalmente hecho un desastre. Asintió con la cabeza. Shun sonrió y lo abrazó, sin saber que gracias a ello su hermano terminaría quebrándose para seguir llorando. En verdad sentía que ese no era su hermano, Ikki no lloraría sin descanso ni se quedaría días en cama, pero entonces comprendía que esa depresión iba en aumento. Aun estudiando medicina, no sabía si en verdad era la depresión o el hecho de que Shaka ya no estaba a su lado. Ahora eso no importaba, prefería darle su hombro y dejarlo llorar y desahogarse.

La semana pasó lentamente para Ikki, pero rápido para su hermano que tenía que cuidar de ambos y aun así estudiar duramente. No tenía que haber exámenes o algo para hacer que Shun estudiara, su sueño era ser un excelente médico y así ayudar a la gente que lo necesitara.

El viernes que apenas iba llegando era el día en que Shun en verdad se sentía nervioso, todo el día trató con todas sus fuerzas que Ikki no cayera de nuevo en una de sus escenas de depresión, incluso tuvo que decirle a Hyoga sobre el plan de hacer que Shaka y su hermano regresaran para que así no lo invitara a salir ese día en especial. Pero ahora, a las cinco de la tarde, estaba solo él y su hermano caminando por la calle. Ikki se veía cansado, toda la semana no había salido y seguía medicándose, lo cual lo hacía verse enfermo, irónicamente.

—Espero que tengas hambre, hermano. —sonreía Shun de par en par mientras entraban en un café que sabía que era donde Ikki comía cuando era un estudiante. —Yo creo que pediré una de esas hamburguesas con papas fritas.

—Bueno, yo no sé. Quizá quiera un poco de lasaña. —Ikki se veía tranquilo.

—Pide lo que quieras, yo invito.

—No puedo hacer que hagas eso, Shun. Ya es suficiente con que quieras salir conmigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —rio un poco. —Eres mi hermano, claro que me gusta salir contigo. Así que trata de sonreír y disfruta hoy conmigo. ¿Puedes?

Ikki así lo hizo, sonrió mientras veía el menú. Ambos platicaron un poco mientras que la mesera tomaba la orden y se iba de ahí. Ikki le agradaba saber que su hermano estaba en los primeros en su clase y que trataría de tener una beca para viajar a los Estados Unidos para estudiar al menos un año ahí. Shun, por otra parte, ahora sonreía al saber que Hyoga decidía que sería bueno reagrupar la banda que alguna vez él, Shiryu e Ikki tuvieron. Pero entonces Shun empezó a sentirse nervioso nuevamente, Junet y Shaka habían entrado al café así que ahora él tenía que actuar.

— ¡Shun! —al parecer Junet había pensado ya en eso. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica sonreía mientras se acercaba a Shun, quien apenas se levantaba y recibía un abrazo. Vaya que era suertudo. Recibió el aroma de Junet sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas.

—Vine a comer con mi hermano. —sonrió para él. —Ikki, ella es Junet. Nos conocimos gracias a Shaka.

Ikki se levantó para saludar cortésmente pero entonces vio cómo su antigua pareja entraba. Su rostro cambió, era enojo y ni siquiera miró a Shaka.

— ¿Cómo estás Shun? —sonreía Shaka mientras abrazaba a su cuñado. —Ikki, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Es un placer, Junet. —sonreía mientras le daba la espalda al rubio. —Al parecer mi hermano no me ha hablado de ti.

—Es solo que apenas nos hemos conocido. —Rápidamente tomó asiento al lado de Shun. —Venía con mi compañero de trabajo a comer algo, espero que no les moleste que nos sentemos con ustedes.

—No, creo que está bien... al parecer el café está lleno. —el sarcasmo de Ikki se notaba incluso con esa sonrisa.

Shaka por el momento sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho, tendría que soportar como Ikki lo ignoraba y no podía hacer nada más que eso. Aun así, la platicaba continuaba, Ikki y Junet seguían hablando, incluso Shun de vez en cuando decía un comentario pero Shaka prefirió callar después de algunos intentos de que Ikki no lo sacara de la conversación al ignorarlo o respondiendo de manera sarcástica. Shun empezaba a sentirse mal ante esa situación, incluso quería decirle a su hermano que su forma de ser estaba pasándose de la línea, pero en ese instante Junet se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño y él tuvo que quedarse solo con la antigua pareja.

—Shun, —sonreía Shaka, pero ambos sabían que se sentía terrible. — ¿es cierto que pronto pedirás una beca?

—Así es. Quiero conocer los Estados Unidos.

—Es bueno que viajes. —Shaka dijo pero rápidamente se arrepentiría del comentario.

—Si es que así lo quieres. —respondió Ikki. —Nunca debes de irte de tu país si no quieres, eso lo sabes, Shun. ¿Cierto?

—Pero eso abre nuevas puertas y situaciones.

—Pero ¿quién te asegura que serán buenas? Tómame de ejemplo. — los ojos de Ikki se posaron en Shaka una última vez.

De pronto, por suerte de Shun, el teléfono celular sonaba y tenía que contestar. Optó por levantarse igualmente de la mesa y casi correr fuera de ahí.

— ¿Junet? —preguntó curioso. — ¿Pasó algo?

—Eso dímelo tú.

Al parecer la chica aún seguía dentro del baño solo para ganar tiempo de que Ikki y Shaka hablaran. Shun lo encontró un poco divertido pero ahora tenía que observar a su hermano y darle informes a su cómplice.

—Al parecer Shaka habla, Ikki lo está ignorando de la misma manera que hizo desde que llegó…oh, espera. —tenía que guardar silencio al ver como Shaka sonreía y tomaba la mano de Ikki. —Parece que Shaka tomó su mano pero… mi hermano la quitó inmediatamente.

—Vaya que Ikki es un patán. —dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

—Estás hablando con su hermano, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y? ¿Crees que solo por eso no diré la verdad? —suspiró. — ¿Qué más?

Shun miraba aun por la ventana del café, trataba de ver como ahora Ikki hablaba un poco molesto con Shaka, él mientras tanto se veía calmado pero con tristeza en su rostro. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Ikki se levantara de la mesa.

—Ikki se está yendo. —Shun rápidamente terminó la llamada y entró para encarar a su hermano. —Ah, Ikki. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Pasó algo?

—Llegaré tarde, estaré con Hyoga en "El Santuario"

El hermano mayor no contestó, solo se fue de ahí sin decir ni una palabra. Shun suspiró como si hubiera sido vencido de una manera absurda ante una pelea que sentía que no podía ganar. Al acercarse a su mesa, Junet salía del baño para hacer lo mismo. Shaka ahora solo recargaba su cabeza en sus manos.

—Este hombre es un caso terrible. —decía para sí mismos, pero igualmente para Shun y Junet. —Dice que todo esto es mi culpa y que no quiere hablar conmigo. Pero… aun quiero que me ame, me lastimaba pero…

—Está bien, Shaka. —Junet tomaba su mano. —Puedo jurar que Ikki solo quería protegerse, es por eso que se comporta así.

—Eso es verdad, —continuaba Shun. —toda la semana ha estado en la casa llorando y sin querer salir de la cama. No me quiero imaginar qué hará ahora.

—Mi pobre amor. —Shaka se cubría el rostro para no mostrar tristeza. —Solo quiero que Ikki sea feliz. Entiendo mi error, pero quiero que él entienda que igualmente estoy arrepentido ante todo. No sé qué más hacer.

—Déjalo en nuestras manos. —sonrió Junet mientras tomaba el brazo de Shun. —No me daré por vencida hasta que ustedes dos vuelvan a estar juntos.

—Muchísimas gracias. —el hombre mayor de la mesa tomó su billetera y le dio dinero a Shun. —Pagaré por mi corazón y yo. Discúlpenme si me voy ahora mismo, no me siento como para seguir aquí sin él.

Ambos, Shun y Junet, asintieron con el rostro y se despidieron de él. Ambos estaban molestos pero ahora tenían que planear algo nuevo.

—Quizá sea bueno que Shaka le mande chocolates a Ikki, ¿no lo crees?

—No sé si Ikki los acepte. Pero… creo que no podremos lograr mucho, Junet. Viste a mi hermano… no entiendo por qué es así frente a Shaka. Sé que aún lo ama.

—El pobre de Ikki ha de estar terrible ahora mismo, pero en verdad que es orgulloso. —suspiró y sonrió para Shun. —Pero, ahora que se han ido, quizá sea bueno relajarnos antes de idear algo nuevo, ¿no crees?

Shun sonrió de par en par y decidió que quizá esa chica tenía razón. Quería conocer más de ella y sus gustos, así que esa tarde descubrió que ella adoraba los reptiles y que incluso tenía un camaleón de mascota. Shun no dejaba de maravillarse ante esa chica, sentía que si bien lo de su hermano era importante, ahora él merecía y quería un poco de felicidad.

La plática prosiguió incluso para cuando Shun acompañaba a Junet al metro cercano de ahí. Junet tomaba de su brazo ya que el frio empezaba a sentirse, Shun ahora había olvidado sus problemas y trataba de ser dulce al hablar para conseguir que su interés amoroso no dejará de verlo con esos ojos que adoraba.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Shun. —ella sonrió en la entrada del metro. — ¿Estarás esta noche en la computadora? Quisiera que pensáramos en qué hacer ahora con Shaka e Ikki. ¿Te parece?

—Normalmente no pasó tiempo ahí, pero claro que sí. —sonrió de par en par. — ¿Cómo decirle que no a una chica como tú?

No sabía exactamente de dónde había salido eso pero al parecer dio resultado ya que Junet sonrió de una manera muy coqueta.

—Entonces, nos veremos más tarde…

—Oh, no, espera un minuto. —le interrumpió mientras caminaba de prisa a una de las pequeñas tiendas que estaban a la entrada del metro.

Junet esperó mientras pensaba en que ese chico era totalmente distinto a su hermano. De pronto, Shun se acercó y tomó su mano.

—Espero seguir hablando contigo esta noche, Junet. —abrió su mano para dejar así caer un pequeño chocolate en las manos de la chica. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Shun.

El beso en la mejilla era algo que Shun disfrutó grandemente, no sabía qué hacer mientras veía a la chica irse de ahí para entrar al metro. Sonrió para sí mismos y decidió regresar al departamento de su hermano que ahora parecía el suyo.

La noche estaba a punto de entrar cuando Shun tenía que abrir la puerta a Shiryu y Hyoga que tenían en sus brazos a Ikki. Su olor a alcohol era terrible, pero aún más la forma en que lloraba sin parar.

—Esto está fuera de control. —mencionó Shiryu seriamente mientras ayudaba a su amigo a sentarse en el sofá, pero Ikki si apenas lo soltaba. —No entiendo por qué ahora está así. Hace unos momentos cantaba y bebía con felicidad.

— ¿Ikki? —preguntó Shun al acercarse un poco a su hermano, pero entonces recibió un abrazo para así ser hombro de sus lágrimas. —Tranquilo, Ikki.

Unos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que Ikki quedara dormido en su habitación y Shun pudiera explicarles sus planes a Shiryu y Hyoga, también platicarles de lo que había pasado en el café.

—Ahora entiendo todo. —dijo Hyoga mientras llenaba un vaso con agua. —Es por eso que Ikki hacía lo que hizo.

— ¿Qué pasó en "El Santuario"? —preguntó Shun.

—Ikki no dejaba de coquetear con un chico de ahí. —Shiryu estaba recostado en uno de los sofás. —Peor cuando él trató de besarlo, bueno… Ikki terminó rechazando y salió. Nosotros lo seguimos y lo encontramos llorando sin parar.

—Creo que está molesto con él mismo de no haber sido fiel a Shaka. —comentó Hyoga. —Además de que quizá se sentía terrible por lo que hizo en el café.

Como si él y Shun fueran el mismo, un suspiro salió de sus bocas. Ambos estaban molestos de tener que lidiar con Ikki que no parecía él mismo, incluso Shiryu empezaba a ser más serio de lo normal ante esa situación.

Hyoga y Shiryu se despidieron después de comer un poco de la sopa que Afrodita hacía cada tercer día sin importar nada. Shun ahora tenía tiempo para descansar así que se encamino al cuarto de su hermano con su computadora y se sentó al lado de él esperando que Junet le mandara un mensaje instantáneo en alguna red social. Sus ojos se posaron en su hermano, cómo dormía y parecía tranquilo aunque estuviera viviendo una pequeña pesadilla por dentro.

—Eres fuerte hermano, —Shun acomodó una de las cobijas en él. —pero espero que entiendas que te estas debilitando por ti mismo.

De pronto la pantalla marcaba que un mensaje había llegado y Shun sonreía un poco melancólico para poder empezar a hablar con Junet.

—Que hermosa chica… —dijo antes de seguir la conversación, haciendo un trabajo escrito en la computadora y posando de vez en cuando sus ojos en su hermano. Vaya preocupación.


	7. EL CÓMO SHAKA CONOCIÓ A IKKI

**7**

**Capitulo 7 o "EL CÓMO SHAKA CONOCIÓ A IKKI Y CÓMO NO LE TEMEN A LAS PELÍCULAS DE TERROR"**

El lunes por la tarde, Shun llegaba a su propio departamento para encontrar algo demasiado sorprendente. Seiya barría el lugar mientras que Shaka limpiaba alrededor. Shun cerró la puerta y ambos lo saludaron, el más joven un poco molesto.

— ¿Hiciste que Seiya limpiara? —preguntó Shun.

—No solo eso, —le dijo su joven amigo, —también hizo que limpiara mi cuarto. Lo único bueno es que encontré algunos videojuegos que los daba por perdidos.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó Shaka con una mirada melancólica. —Me sentía mal de estar aquí, en tu espacio, Shun. Pero ya pagué la renta de este mes y además limpie la casa.

— ¿Pagaste la renta? —Shun ahora tomaba su billetera. —A eso venía, pero ya que tú la pagaste permíteme darte el dinero.

—No, no. —Shaka tomó la billetera de Shun para cerrarla. —Mejor págame de otra manera… permíteme ir contigo a mi departamento y estar con Ikki.

Shun sabía que en parte no era buena idea. Ese día en especial Ikki se había levantado de buena manera, estaba incluso haciendo ejercicio y tenía planes para salir con Hyoga. Por fin, después de casi un mes del rompimiento con su novio, Ikki se mostraba más él, pero era todo lo contrario con Shaka. El hindú al que todos daban por perfecto poco a poco se veía deprimido e incluso sus ojos se veían con falta de brillo. No hacía más que ir al trabajo y después al departamento de Shun a encerrarse en el cuarto. Solo hubo ese día que Shun y él se acercaron al número 506 de ese gran edificio.

—Hermano, que bueno que llegaste. —se escuchó Ikki quien al parecer salía del baño ya vestido. —Quería saber si…

—Amor… —sonrió Shaka pero sus ojos estaban aún tristes.

—Sal de aquí inmediatamente. —Ikki ahora se mostraba listo de dar un puñetazo, pero su hermano se atravesó. — ¿Cómo permitiste que él entrará aquí?

—Ikki, discúlpame, es solo que Shaka quiere hablar contigo.

—No te preocupes, me iré inmediatamente. —Shaka entonces sacó la billetera y se acercó a Ikki que parecía menos violento. —Aquí está, Ikki.

— ¿Disculpa? —el joven de ojos azules solo veía el dinero en la mano de Shaka.

—Este departamento también es mío y tú… tú eres mi pareja, Ikki. Así que pagaré por él, además de que quiero que tengas todo lo que necesitas y quieres.

— ¿Y si quiero irme de viaje?

—Te pagaré el boleto.

— ¿Y si con esto compro un regalo para mi nuevo novio?

—Que sea algo bonito, ¿no crees?

Aquel hombre que tenía por sobrenombre Fénix no sabía qué decir. Dio la media vuelta y se escuchó la puerta de su recamara azotarse.

—No tiene ningún novio, Shaka. —dijo Shun esperando que él no se sintiera mal.

—Lo sé. —Sonrió —Ikki no podría hacer eso, no es malo como muchos creen. Pero bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya. ¿Tú pagas lo del departamento? —Shun asintió y recibió el dinero. —Nos vemos el sábado, Junet quiere que salgamos nuevamente.

— ¿Aun quieres continuar esto, Shaka?

—Por Ikki seguiré incluso un año, Shun. En verdad lo amo. —hizo una pequeña pausa y le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Shun. —Bueno, nos vemos.

El hermano menor cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí pensando, sin saber que el mayor estaba solo a la vuelta del pasillo, habiendo escuchado parte de la conversación, lo suficiente para escuchar que Shaka aún tenía sentimientos hacía él.

—La idea es perfecta. —sonreía Afrodita mientras veía que Shun estudiaba en el bar "El Santuario". —Ikki adora las películas de terror.

Shun, al no querer dejar a su hermano solo, decidió ir a acompañarlo al bar. No podía entrar, no debía de haber estado ahí, pero Afrodita lo permitió y alegó que él sería responsable si la policía o alguien llegaban a decir que Shun era menor de edad. Después de todo, juro también que solo le daría agua y refresco. La señorita Saori no le interesaba mucho eso, si el bar tenía que cerrar ella aún tenía otros lugares donde ganar dinero que su abuelo le había dejado antes de morir.

—Pero Shaka no les gusta. Dice que ve inútil querer ir a estresarse ante eso…pero…

— ¿Pero? —preguntó Afrodita mientras preparaba unas bebidas.

—Aun así aceptó hoy en la mañana. ¿Sabes? Hace una semana dijo que él seguía amando a Ikki, que esperaría incluso un año para que mi hermano regresara a él.

—Oh… —Afrodita ahora sonreía de par en par. —Qué hombre tan romántico, Dios mío. Ikki tenía tanta suerte, ¿cómo dejas a un hombre así? Oh… espera, creo que recuerdo todo.

—Después te diré cómo paso, por el momento no digas nada.

Afrodita no tenía que preguntar ya que veía como los otros chicos, Shiryu, Hyoga y el susodicho Ikki se acercaban a la barra. Shiryu se veía muy bien con el cabello recogido y un poco cansado de haber tocado en la banda que estaba en el escenario. Deseaba que sus amigos se llenaran de energía para así poder encontrar un baterista y volver a tener la banda que existía desde secundaria.

—Tocaste muy bien, corazón. —sonreía Afrodita al darle un vaso de agua a Shiryu.

—Sí, pero ya me están aburriendo. Además, tengo conciertos más importantes que una banda de rock que solo toca covers. —se escuchaba serio pero molesto a la vez.

—Tu maestro Dohko no debe de saber eso. —rio Hyoga. —Te colgaría si supiera que en vez de estar ensañando con el cello, tocas "musiquita" en un bar.

—No lo creo. Mi maestro Dohko le gusta mucho el rock y heavy metal, aunque no lo creas. ¿Sabías que incluso tiene un tatuaje en la espalda? Un tigre. Antes tenía una banda que tocaban música clásica pero con arreglos de heavy metal.

—Algo así como esa banda Finlandesa… ¿cuál es el nombre, preciosa? —preguntaba Hyoga a Afrodita. —Tú eres de por esos rumbos.

—Se llama Apocalyptica. —respondió Ikki riéndose un poco del hecho de que Hyoga tratara a su ex como una chica.

—Algo así. —continuaba Shiryu. —Ese tipo de música tocaba.

— ¿Fue él quién te dijo en hacerte el tatuaje en la espalda? —preguntó Hyoga molestando mientras levantaba la ropa de Shiryu.

— ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Otro más? —Shun le impresionaba los amigos de su hermano. — ¿No es muy doloroso?

Shiryu sonrió y, para el deleite no solo de Afrodita, se quitó la camisa para mostrar un dragón en su espalda. Ikki rio y siguió tomando su cerveza.

—No creo que haya sido su maestro, creo que fue él mismo quien decidió por el tatuaje. —Ikki sonrió. —Creo que dijiste que solo te harías un solo tatuaje en toda tu vida.

—Tú mismo dijiste eso también. —menciono Hyoga.

—Mi hermano solo tiene un tatuaje… ¿no es así? —preguntó Shun cerrando sus libros. Sabía muy bien que sus padres estarían enojados a no más poder si se llegaban a enterar del Fénix en su brazo, pero ¿dos? —Ikki, ¿acaso es cierto?

Nadie dijo nada al ver como su rostro se cambiaba a una expresión seria y triste. Simplemente se levantó la camisa para dejar ver su pecho. Shun no sabía qué era pero, el hecho de que su hermano no le dijo algo tan importante, según él, o de que era un tatuaje un poco cursi, por así decirlo. Una flor de loto estaba exactamente en su pecho, sus amigos no preguntaron al saber ya la referencia.

— ¿Y tú, Shun? —venía a salvar el momento Afrodita. — ¿No quieres hacerte uno?

—No, soy muy cobarde con esto además de que no me gustan. ¿Tú no tienes ninguno?

—Vamos, Afrodita es un cobarde. —rio Ikki en broma. —Recuerdo que en una ocasión te enfermaste y no permitiste que el doctor te dieron una inyección.

—Yo no creo que ella sea una cobarde. —Hyoga tomaba su cerveza con la mano para señalar a Afrodita. — ¿Cuántas veces no te salvo de peleas innecesarias? Le debes mucho a esta chica, Ikki.

—Si fuera chica… —comentó Shiryu.

—Como sea. —Ikki se levantaba de su asiento para sonreírle a sus amigos. —Iré al sótano para ver quién pelea ahora. Escuche que un tal Nachi peleara con ese creído de Jabu.

—El "lobo" no tiene razón de pelear con él. —señaló Hyoga. —Jabu es un idiota tramposo, nadie debería de pelear con él.

—Creo que no les entiendo. —dijo Shun.

—En el sótano es donde pelean… —Afrodita se acercó a Shun para decirle un secreto. —Hacen apuestas por ellos mismos.

—Ikki, por favor no vayas a pelear. —se veía preocupación en el rostro de Shun.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré. Solo quiero ver. Nos vemos más tarde. —Ikki empujo un poco a Hyoga para molestar y se fue de ahí con una sonrisa.

—Ira por un nuevo novio, seguramente. —reía Hyoga.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Shun preguntaba.

—Que te calles, pato. —dijo Shiryu un poco molesto.

—Amor, creo que esa es la última cerveza que te doy. —comentaba Afrodita.

—Vamos, linda, tú sabes que terminaras dándome otra. —ahora volteaba a ver al hermano menor de Ikki. —Shaka y tu hermano se conocieron ahí abajo.

—A eso te referías. —sonrió Shun al saber la historia.

—Pelearon muy fuertemente pero al parecer Shaka fue el primero en vencerlo, claro que igual fue vencido por el amor que Ikki emanaba por él. —rio sin parar hasta que Shiryu lo empujaba. —Lo siento, me salió lo cursi.

— ¿Pelar con Shaka? —Shun no sabía esa historia. —Pero… mi hermano peleaba con otro y Shaka fue quien le ayudó, ¿no es así?

—Pero no. —respondía Hyoga que al parecer olía más a alcohol. —Shaka le metía tremendos golpes y el pobre de Ikki no hacía más que defenderse. Shaka era un sádico también, él venía todas las noches a tratar de pelear con Ikki.

—Ahora estoy terriblemente perdido. ¿Cómo? Si Shaka estaba con él en el hospital.

—Bueno, Ikki lo hizo cambiar de parecer. —Afrodita sonrió. —Tu hermano pudo haberlo vencido, pero prefiero bajar su guardia para atacar a Jabu que no dejaba de molestarme. Shaka no paró su golpe a tiempo, pero después de eso no se alejó de tu hermano. Para él, Ikki había sido bueno en vez de seguir con la pelea. Y así fue como vivieron felices para siempre… hasta hace un mes.

—Siento ahora que no conozco a mi cuñado. —la cara de Shun mostraba un gran asombro.

—Para ser honestos, Shaka era un perfecto hijo de… —Shiryu solo sonrió para no terminar su frase, le gustaba ser respetuoso ante todo. —Venía aquí desde el momento que llegó de la India. Si alguna persona quería ser su oponente él terminaba diciendo toda un plática de cómo era parecido a un dios y que nadie podía vencerlo, que solo estaba aquí por diversión. Y así era, pero, como ya dijo Afrodita, tu hermano fue la única pelea que lo hizo sudar y cansarse.

—Por eso Shaka lo ama tanto. —Hyoga tenía cara de tristeza a punto de llorar. —Pero mira cómo terminó su relación. Es tan triste, Shun.

Ahora comprendían que Afrodita tenía razón, la última cerveza de la noche antes de que Hyoga terminara contando historias impresionantes de guerreros con escamas doradas al servicio de Poseidón, como lo dijo unas noches antes.

—Creo que haré que ya no tomé más. —se mostró preocupado Afrodita. —Ikki es el que debería estar en alcohol llorando sus penas, pero Hyoga es el que toma por ellos dos.

—Ella si se preocupa por mí, no como tú, mal amigo. —Hyoga señalaba a Shiryu. —Fuiste a China la semana pasada y no me trajiste nada.

Shiryu suspiró y solo optó por tomar a su amigo de los hombres para hacerlo irse de ahí. Explicó que él lo llevaría a su departamento. Shun en verdad que no entendía a los amigos de su hermano, los tres eran diferentes y aun así se llevaban tan bien. Volvió a abrir los libros para estudiar mientras que Afrodita tenía que regresar al trabajo.

Después de hablar platicado horas por teléfono con Junet, Shun se sentía feliz del nuevo plan de ir a ver una película de terror, aunque él mismo mentía ya que no le gustaba estar en esa situación con una chica. ¿Qué pensaría ella al ver que el chico con el que iba gritaba sin parar ante cualquier sonido que había en la película? Incluso trató de "entrenarse" a él mismo viendo películas de terror y gore, pero terminaba durmiendo en la misma habitación con su hermano o casi vomitando su última comida. Ikki le parecía gracioso, aún más cuando Shun le explicó que lo hacía porque quería ir a ver una película con su hermano.

—Shun, sé que me quieres, —sonreía Ikki mientras ambos caminaban a la entrada del cine. —pero creo que no es necesario ver esa película. No eres como yo que puede disfrutar algo así sin tener que devolver las palomitas.

—Lo sé, me asustan las películas de terror, incluso grito como niña.

—Yo también. —decía Ikki para el asombro de su hermano. — ¿Qué? Adoro el gore, ver el asesino serial matando uno por uno a los chicos que se metieron al bosque a hacer estupideces, —su sonrisa sádica cambiaba —pero, oh dios, mis niervos se van de aquí y termino gritando ante cualquier cosa. Así que no te preocupes, no serás el único gritando.

Shun en verdad no sabía eso de su hermano, así que sonrió y abrazó su brazo por la felicidad de saber que su hermano poco a poco decía más cosas que encontraba interesantes.

Ikki compraba unas cuantas palomitas y Shun lo veía de lejos esperándolo para entrar a la sala, pero igualmente esperaba a los dos rubios con ojos azules, quizá eso de elegir parejas era genético.

—Hola. —sonrió Junet asustando a su amigo Shun. —Oh, lo siento.

La risa no parecía decir que en verdad lo sentía. Shun terminó riéndose un poco y saludó a Junet preguntándole dónde estaba Shaka. Ella no respondió pero señaló a donde la línea de las palomitas. Ikki y Shaka estaban comprando dulces y chocolates, al parecer Shaka quería pagar por ambos pero el joven japonés insistía que él debía pagar lo suyo, al menos eso entendió Shun.

—Parece que ya no se gritan. —sonrió Shun. —Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?

—Oh, Shaka me ha dicho que incluso Ikki ya se ha dignado a hablarle de vez en cuando por Facebook. Creo que van mejorando, y eso espero porque Shaka no puede dejar sin acabar el proyecto en el que está. Podría trabajar para una importante casa discográfica en Europa. Además, en verdad necesita y ama a tu hermano.

—Eso lo sé.

—Me dan celos. —Shun no entendía bien el comentario de Junet. —Quisiera estar en una relación así, donde no importa que tan diferente sea con mi pareja, siempre hay cosas que nos unen, incluso si termináramos por alguna razón y hubiera fe en regresar. Eso es tan romántico.

Shun ya se había acostumbrado a que las chicas dijeran eso al saber de su hermano y Shaka. Incluso la novia de Seiya, Shaina, pensaba que eso era romántico, la nueva pareja de Shiryu, una chica que conoció en China llamada Shunrei, decía que era algo tan fuera de lo común y por eso era romántico y ni hablar de Afrodita que parecía ser la "fangirl" número uno de esa pareja.

Shaka e Ikki se acercaban a ellos con palomitas, algunos refrescos e Ikki comía un chocolate amargo con almendras, su favorito. Decidieron entrar ahora a la sala porque en cualquier minuto la película comenzaría. Shun se sentó, luego Ikki y, por mera coincidencia, Shaka a su lado, pero la que planificó esa coincidencia se sentó al lado de Shaka. La película estaba a punto de comenzar cuando el teléfono de Shun sonaba. Rápidamente, antes de que la gente lo empezara a callar, miró el mensaje que tenía. "Me quería sentar contigo :( "y el remitente era Junet. Shun rio y guardó su teléfono antes de que su hermano viera el mensaje, pero parecía que lo había visto.

—Dile a Shaka que te cambie de asiento. —comentó Ikki. —Por mí no hay problema.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Shun.

Ikki solo asintió ya que seguía disfrutando de la barra de chocolate. Shun sonrió y se movió junto con Shaka para así estar al lado de la rubia.

— ¿Quieres? —ella sonrió al ofrecerle parte de una barra de chocolate blanco. —Shaka compró solo uno, era para ti pero creía que era mejor dármelo a mí. Pero ya que aquí estas…

—Gracias. —Shun tomaba un poco y le parecía muy atento de Shaka de aun recordar su chocolate preferido.

—Él fue quien le compró el chocolate a Ikki. —Junet sonreía y rio un poco, pero alguien la calló, así que solo tomó el brazo de Shun para ver la película.

Shun en verdad que era suertudo al estar en esa situación. Tenía a su lado a una chica hermosa, inteligente y que parecía que le gustaba, y del otro podía escuchar a Shaka e Ikki conversando de la película, no mucho pero al menos intercambiaban palabras.

La película, como toda de terror japonés, en verdad daba miedo. Shun en ocasiones trataba de ocultar su vista pero al mismo tiempo Junet lo hacía con su brazo, así que él tenía que observar esas escenas del fantasma desfigurando a su víctima o incluso donde una joven corría por su vida en un bosque con criaturas extrañas. Aun así disfrutaba al sentir a Junet a su lado, tanto fue su felicidad, miedo y angustia en esa película, que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba con la otra pareja a su lado. Ikki había empezado a ver la película con una sonrisa sádica, le agradaba la historia y la sangre que salía de escena en escena, pero cuando el primer "jump scare" apareció en la pantalla, no fue él quien se asustó, si no Shaka. El hindú rápidamente se aferró del brazo de Ikki, al principio él creyó que solo era una excusa, pero después de observar el rostro de Shaka sabía que en verdad se había asustado. Sonrió sin pensarlo y se permitió el lujo de tomar de la mano de su ex pareja. Si, uno se podría imaginar a Afrodita gritando lo romántico que eso era.

La película siguió sin problema, Shun la disfrutaba, lo que uno se refiere a disfrutar películas de ese tipo, mientras que Shaka perdió un poco de su calma interna y gritaba de vez en cuando sin soltar la mano de Ikki. Él solo se reía al ver esa parte de Shaka. Junet por el momento, parecía que vivía bajo el brazo de Shun ya que no quería salir para nada a ver bien la pantalla. Se sintió aliviada al ver que la película finalizada, no por el final porque, como ella comentaría después a los demás, siempre tenían que morir todos, si no por el simple hecho de no tener que ocultar más su vista. Los cuatro salieron juntos comentando la película, pero rápidamente Shun se excusaba para poder ir al baño de hombres, no quería haber salido en medio de la película así que en verdad lo necesitaba. Shaka decidió acompañarlo y así dejaron a Junet e Ikki solos, quienes parecían caerse bien.

Shun ahora estaba aliviado y limpiaba sus manos al igual que Shaka.

—Muchas gracias, Shun. —sonreía Shaka. —Lo que tú y Junet han hecho ha rendido algunos frutos. Ikki no me golpeó al tomar su mano.

—Eso ya es mucho. —reía Shun. —Pero me alegra que eso pase. No quiero ver a mi hermano ni a ti tristes solo por un malentendido.

—No fue ningún malentendido, en verdad que yo soy culpable. Debí prestarle más atención a lo que él necesitaba y quería.

—Igualmente él debería de dejar de ser tan orgulloso. Pero creo que ya has estado mucho tiempo con él para saber que es así.

Shaka asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron siguiendo platicando de la película, pero para su sorpresa solo estaba Junet con un rostro de preocupación. Rápidamente se acercaron y preguntaron por Ikki y dónde estaba.

—Lo siento tanto, se enojó y se fue de aquí. —Junet en verdad estaba triste. —Fue mi culpa, traté de explicar que Shaka solo extrañaba su país cuando todos los problemas empezaron.

— ¿Qué? —Shaka ahora se mostraba un poco molesto. —Junet, él no sabe que te contamos de eso.

—Lo sé, lo siento tanto. Estábamos hablando tan bien que lo olvidé.

En ese momento el teléfono de Shun sonaba. Rápidamente abrió el mensaje para suspirar entre alivio y más preocupación.

—Ira al bar con Hyoga.

—No me da mucha confianza que vaya con ese vikingo sin fondo. Recuerdo que tenía noches en los que le gustaba tomar. —comentó Shaka. —Será mejor que vaya por él. —tomó las llaves de su coche y se las dio a Shun. —Iré por él en el metro, tú y Junet pueden tomar en mi carro. Junet sabes cuál es.

—Yo tengo el mío…oh, espera. —vaya que Shaka pensaba muy bien las cosas. —Ikki tiene mis llaves y lo más seguro es que tomó el coche.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, Junet. No te preocupes, sé que podré arreglar esto. —se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y luego de Shun. —Yo te avisaré cuando tú hermano vaya al departamento. Nos vemos.

Mientras que Shaka se dirigía a tomar el metro para así darle un a visitar a su antiguo bar favorito, Shun conducía al departamento de Junet. Ella en verdad seguía lamentándose de lo que había pasado, pero Shun estaba ahí dándole un poco de fe al saber que Shaka resolvería todo sin problemas. Al llegar al departamento, Junet sonrió y abrazó a Shun antes de que él se fuera.

—En verdad que eres un hombre adorable, Shun. —sonreía para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. — ¿Qué tal si mañana me pagas ese café que me debes?

—Me parece perfecto. —pero de pronto una preocupación volvía a su cabeza. —Oh, creo que no podré. Tengo un examen muy importante y tengo que estudiar. Lo… lo siento.

—No hay problema. Solo trata de no estresarte demasiado, ¿ok?

Otro beso ahora más cerca los labios se plantaba en Shun, él solo pudo sonreír y sonrojarse al ver cómo Junet abría la puerta del edificio y esta no permitía ya verla. Sus preocupaciones cambiaron al pensamiento que quizá ya debía haber tenido tiempo antes. "Estoy enamorado".

Todo el camino pensó en cómo podría darle pequeños detalles a esa chica y lograr tener un sí si él decidía pedirle ser su novia, después de todo ya habían hablado cerca de dos meses sin parar y él estaba seguro que ella era la correcta. Pero nuevamente su preocupación regreso al ver sus libros abiertos en la mesa de la sala de Ikki e igualmente al no ver a su hermano. Decidió que estudiaría mientras esperaba a su hermano, pero la película lo había dejado con una imaginación muy abierta así que decidió encerrarse en la habitación de invitados y no salir de ahí toda la noche, ni siquiera se dio cuenta a qué horas se quedó dormido por haber estado estudiando.


	8. MURICE ESTÁ MAL ESCRITO

**8**

**Capitulo 8 o "****MURICE ESTÁ MAL ESCRITO Y YO NO DEBERÍA DE ESTRESARME TANTO"**

Lo primero que hizo Shun al despertar fue ver su celular. Al parecer, cerca de las tres de la mañana, Shaka le había mandado un mensaje donde decía que había solucionado el problema con Ikki, pero un nuevo apenas llegaba y eso le sorprendía a Shun. Rápidamente tomó un baño, desayunó cereal y jugo y salió corriendo para no perder su primera clase, ya que tenía que tomar el metro y el bus porque su hermano había "robado" su carro y no sentía correcto utilizar el de Shaka si por alguna razón algo podía pasar.

El primer mensaje era muy bueno, pero el segundo ameritaba ir a hablar con Shaka, lo bueno es que la oficina donde trabajaba estaba cerca de la escuela de Shun. Después de su segunda clase podía tener dos horas para comer, así que prefirió citar a Shaka fuera de su oficina.

El edificio de cristal era uno de los más hermosos de la calle, Shun lo observó por un instante pensando que quizá no sería mal que, si no lograba terminar bien la carrera de medicina, aun podía ser arquitecto y hacer cosas así de bellas. De pronto sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro.

— ¿Me esperaste mucho? —preguntaba Shaka.

Ahora se veía un poco menos triste, cansado en realidad, pero su sonrisa daba un poco de esperanza a Shun.

—No, llegue apenas hace unos cuantos minutos. —Shaka entonces le regreso las llaves de su automóvil y Shun hizo lo mismo. — ¿Cómo es eso que todo se resolvió pero hoy en la mañana Ikki estaba más que molesto y ya no te va a hablar?

Shaka rio al ver como su cuñado había recordado el mensaje muy bien. Entraron al edificio y sabía que no debía interrumpir como Shun veía el interior con tanta delicadeza, en verdad que Shaka tenía suerte de trabajar en un lugar tan bonito. Él se acercó con la oficinista para saber si alguien le había dejado algún mensaje.

—Sí, su primo, Maurice quería saber cuándo podían desayunar juntos.

—Dígale que hoy en la tarde, que en el lugar de siempre. —Shaka ahora podía dirigirse con Shun hacía el elevador. — ¿Quieres ver mi oficina o… saludar a Junet?

—No la puedo saludar, sé que duraré horas hablando con ella. —Sonrió y sonrojó un poco —Tengo clase más tarde, no he comido y además quiero estudiar.

—Le diré a mi secretaria que traiga algo para ti.

—Gracias. —ambos subieron al elevador pero Shun necesitaba preguntar algo y no espero mucho. —Por cierto… ¿Maurice? ¿Es el nombre de Mu?

—Bueno… —Shaka reía como si fuera un chiste. —Su nombre debería ser Maurice pero… al momento de ir a registrarlo, la mujer que escribió el nombre en el acta se equivocó y escribió "Murice". Es por eso que prefiere que le llamen Mu, pero la gente que ve su nombre dice Maurice así que no te preocupes y tú sigue llamándole Mu.

En verdad era un poco gracioso, ¿no? Quizá para mí y Shun sí, ya que reía un poco antes de que la puerta se abriera. Esa oficina publicitaria era lo que cualquier diseñador soñaría. Las paredes eran todas blancas pero tenían miles de cosas colgadas de diferentes colores, incluso un mapa gigante que tenía recuerdos de cada país donde los diseñadores de ahí viajaran o hicieran una plática. Las oficinas no era cerradas, solo unas cuantas, una de ellas era la de Shaka. Entraron y Shaka se sentó frente al computador azul brillante y sonrió.

—Ikki ya me demostró que me ama, Shun. —ni siquiera permitió que se sentara para poder hablar. —El problema es que por eso mismo, se golpeó él mismo su orgullo y me dejo diciendo que no hablaría de nuevo conmigo.

—No entiendo a mi hermano.

—Yo tampoco, pero al menos tengo fe de que la tercera es la vencida. Así que quiero que tú y Junet idean algo magnifico que haga que Ikki no pueda más y me permita amarlo nuevamente. ¿Te parece?

—Claro, Shaka. Me alegra que al menos te veas feliz ahora.

—Gracias. —ahora tomaba el teléfono para decirle a su secretaria que trajera algo de comer a Shun y así seguir platicando. —Y ¿cómo va todo con Junet?

—Oh, bueno…como ya te dije, idearemos algo.

—No me refiero a eso, Shun. —Shaka sonrió. — ¿Crees que no sé qué tú y ella podrían terminar en una relación? Se ven muy bien juntos.

—No, no, no creo. Bueno… ¿se me nota mucho? —Shaka asintió. — ¿Sabes si tiene novio? No me gustaría intentar algo si ella está con alguien.

—Lo siento, pero nunca le he preguntado. Igualmente, nunca he visto que hable con alguien muy cercano, claro, muchos chicos se le acercan, pero ella es linda.

Shun sonreía al ver que quizá tenía una posibilidad con ella. Después de algunos minutos platicando con Shaka y haber comido un delicioso emparedado, Shun ahora podía irse tranquilo de ahí a su próxima clase. Esa clase no era tan aburrida, no solo porque era biología, su materia favorita, sino que también porque la compartía con Seiya e incluso Shaina. Siempre que terminaban, los tres se iban a estudiar a la librería o platicar un rato fuera del campus. De todas maneras, esta vez Seiya se veía un poco cansado y molesto con Shun, pero él no sabía por qué, ni siquiera su novia.

—Quizá es alguna rabieta que tiene. —dijo Shaina mientras escribía apuntes de la clase. —Se le pasara después de que coma algo.

En verdad que Shun esperaba eso, no le agradaba a ver a sus amigos molestos, mucho menos con él y sin saber la razón.

Al salir de clase, decidieron ir a un pequeño restaurant de ramen donde, por azares del destino, estaban Hyoga y Shiryu. No mucho azar, ya que ellos, mientras Shaina y Seiya compraban algo para comer, explicaban que querían saber dónde estudiaba Shun porque necesitaba hablar de su hermano. Seiya se sentó y los interrumpió con un poco de molestia.

—No me hablen de Ikki por el momento, por favor. —tomó sus palillos y dio vueltas al delicioso ramen que tenía frente a él. —Ya tengo suficiente con tener a Shun en mi clase.

— ¿Pero qué te hicimos? —preguntó Shun un poco molesto.

— ¿Acaso Ikki te hizo algo después de haber salido del bar? —preguntó ahora Shiryu. —Te digo, Hyoga, no lo hubiéramos dejado ir así tan simple con Shaka.

—No hablen de Ikki ¡Y! Shaka por el momento, por favor. —decía Seiya.

Los amigos decidieron entonces mejor cambiar un poco el tema mientras él terminaba de comer, lo cual fue muy rápido. Seiya apenas había dejado los palillos en la mesa cuando Hyoga le preguntaba nuevamente qué había pasado, incluso Shaina ahora estaba curiosa.

—Vamos, Seiya, dime si me hermano te hizo algo.

—Nosotros no sabemos nada de eso, —prosiguió Hyoga. —Shaka llegó, habló con Ikki y se fueron de ahí. Se veía un poco molesto pero aun así se fueron.

— ¿A dónde? En el departamento de mi hermano no llegaron.

—No. —Seiya movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. —Se fueron a nuestro departamento. Recuerda que Shaka ahora duerme en tu habitación.

—Vamos, Seiya, creo que sabes que todas las parejas discuten. —Shaina lo tomaba de la mano. —Incluso nosotros lo hacemos y nadie es culpable de eso.

—Sé cómo se siente ver a alguien discutir de una manera tan violenta como lo hace Ikki. —dijo Shun. —Sé que mi hermano quizá tiró cosas por todo el departamento o quizá grito.

—Y no olvides a Shaka. —al parecer Shiryu conocía un poco de él. —Cuando está molesto empieza a gritar cosas en varios idiomas, da un poco de miedo. Parece como si te estuviera maldiciendo. Pero, amigo, —sonrió a Seiya. —nada de eso fue tu culpa.

Seiya no hacía más que mover su cabeza de un lado a otro. Suspiró para detenerse y los miro a todos un poco preocupado, casi con rostro de trauma.

—Hubiera preferido mil veces haber visto o escuchado eso pero… —parecía que no quería decir nada pero ahora casi gritaba a Shun. —Tu hermano se quedó toda la noche con Shaka, ¿no lo entiendes?

Hyoga casi se ahogaba con su refresco al reír a carcajadas, mientras que Shiryu y Shaina se sonrojaban un poco al haber entendido, pero Shun seguía con expresión de no saber a qué se refería Seiya con eso.

—Toda la maldita noche. No tuve otra opción que ponerme los audífonos y dormir con ellos, pero me fue difícil. Como a eso de las dos de la mañana, decidí mejor salirme a caminar. A los dos de la mañana, Shun, dos de la mañana. Es peligroso, yo sé que dirás eso, incluso si vivimos en una buena zona, pero así de desesperado estaba.

—Sigo sin entender.

— ¿Quieres que sea más explícito? —Seiya se veía un poco turbado. —Shaka e Ikki, en un cuarto, toda la noche. Te puedo jurar que no estaban durmiendo.

—Shun, lo que Seiya quiere decir es que… —Hyoga no podía aguantarse la risa. —La cara de Seiya no tiene precio, oh Dios.

— ¡Cállate, amante de los pingüinos! No fue nada gracioso.

—Hey, con los pingüinos no te metas. Esos animalitos no tienen nada que ver en esto. Bueno, se ha demostrado que hay pingüinos que son gay. —seguía riéndose. —Pero no creo que pongan traumas en amigos de sus hermanos.

—Shun. —Shiryu se acercó a él y suspiró. —Shaka e Ikki al parecer hicieron algo que podríamos tomar como que volvieron a ser pareja…

—No, sigo sin comprender.

—Ah, vaya que son tan diferentes estos hermanos. —Hyoga rápidamente se acercó a Shun para decirle algo en el oído. Su rostro cambió a un rojo intenso y los demás ahora sabían que lo había entendido—Por eso Seiya no pudo dormir.

—Oh, Dios. —Shun ahora era el perturbado. —No sé si estar feliz de que hayan regresado o… apenado que tuviste que pasar por eso, Seiya.

—Dile eso a Mu. —Seiya tomaba su teléfono para mostrarle un mensaje del primo de Shaka. —Si yo solo escuché, Shaka no tuvo vergüenza a decirle todo a Mu.

El mensaje parecía un grito de desesperación de Mu pidiéndole al joven Seiya de regresar al departamento en la noche ya que Shaka había salido de la habitación y parecía no importarle a quién contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Lo que empezó como una plática de felicidad de poder haber regresado con su novio, término siendo una plática muy explícita.

Shiryu empezó a reír de tal manera que ninguno lo creía. Hyoga continuó con él, e incluso empezaron a hacer bromas de quién sería la victima de Ikki, si alguno de ellos o su propio hermano. De cómo fue cuando Shaka apenas conoció a Ikki o se enamoró de él y le platicaba todo a Mu.

—Me imagino que al principio él aceptó totalmente las pláticas. —decía Hyoga golpeando la mesa.

—Pero después se arrepintió, especialmente cuando Shaka hablaba de… —Shiryu no paraba de reír y empezaba a llamar la atención de la gente. —"Dat ass"

Shaina lo tomó muy gracioso pero no quería reírse ya que Seiya y Shun no veían ninguna gracias, ninguna de verdad. Los chicos decidieron salir de ahí para entonces regresar a sus clases y Hyoga y Shiryu irían sus respectivos trabajos. Al parecer Hyoga había encontrado otra banda que necesitaba a un guitarrista, aunque su fuerte era cantar, mientras que Shiryu ya se sabía que tenía una librería y seguía estudiando en la Universidad para ser traductor. Shun se sentía totalmente apenado con su compañero, pero después de algunas clases y otro tipo de bromas, Seiya y él había olvidado eso.

Esa noche, Shun estaba un poco preocupado al no saber dónde estaba su hermano, incluso estudiando no podía dejar de ver la puerta. Ikki no había contestado sus llamadas, no le respondía sus mensajes y no estaba con Hyoga ni con Shiryu, así que no sabía a quién más contactar para saber de su hermano. Y no solo eso, preparaba té ya que empezaba a sentirse un poco mal de la garganta y sentía que en cualquier momento la fiebre vendría.

Shun estudiaba sin parar hasta que pronto la puerta de su departamento se abría. Era Ikki quien entraba vestido como si hubiera ido al gimnasio y detrás de él llegaba un personaje que Shun recordaba vagamente.

—Ah, pero si es el pequeño Shun. —sonrió el visitante. — ¿Cómo ha estado la escuela?

—Muy bien… —no podía recordar su nombre pero sabía que ya lo había oído.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —dijo Ikki que tomaba unas botellas de agua del refrigerador para ambos. —No puede ser que no recuerdes a mi entrenador, "Deathmask".

— ¿El cretino que hizo que tu hermano peleara? —sonreía de par en par.

Ahora el joven lo recordaba. En una ocasión fue a buscar a Ikki a su gimnasio y vio cómo peleaban sin parar, se enojó muchísimo al ver que Deathmask reía porque Ikki sangraba por la nariz así que le gritó miles de cosas, una de ellas era que él era el cretino que le había enseñado a pelear a su hermano y jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Lo siento. —le dijo un poco apenado. —Era muy joven y bueno…

—No te disculpes. Odio cuando las personas piden perdón a cosas como esas. Ya lo hiciste, no me interesa para nada tus disculpas ante algo tan mínimo. Muchos me han llamado de peores maneras.

—Lo si… —Shun se interrumpía a sí mismo. —Pero, bueno, ¿acaso estuviste con él todo el día, Ikki? ¿Entrenaron?

—Claro que si, Shun. —Sonrió su hermano—Me sentía lleno de energías como para no usarlas, así que recordé a mi buen maestro.

—Pero en un rato nos vamos. Solo tomaré una ducha. —dijo Deathmask al dejar su botella en la barra de la cocina. —Lo siguiente es el bar "El Santuario".

Ikki le señaló dónde estaba el baño y después regresó con su hermano que seguía estudiando pero empezaba a toser.

—Oye, disculpa por lo de la noche anterior. —comentó Ikki. —Me enfurecí y tomé tu carro sin permiso. Espero que Shaka ya te haya dado las llaves.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —tosió un poco más. —Hoy hablé con él… y con Seiya.

Ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver pero Ikki entonces sonrió y encogió los hombros.

—Mentiría si dijera que no sabía que él estaba ahí. Simplemente olvide que no era mi departamento. Dile que lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar… ya he terminado totalmente con Shaka y no hay ninguna forma que eso se repita.

—No te entiendo, no entiendo nada de eso. Sigues amándolo pero, ¿no puedes dejar tu orgullo a un lado?

—No es eso, hermano.

—Lo es, y es demasiado estúpido. Pudiste haber regresado con él después de una semana, incluso de un día, pero decidiste seguir con todo esto e incluso arrastrarme contigo. ¿Sabes? Tengo una vida, tengo que estudiar para este examen, he querido que tú y Shaka regresen y he tratado de ayudarles para eso, pero tú solo tienes relaciones con él una noche y al día siguiente te vas como si nada hubiera pasado y ahora juras que jamás regresaras con él. —Ikki podía sentir un poco el enojo de su hermano. —Y además saldrás al bar nuevamente, después de haberte perdido todo un día. ¿Podrás dejar de ser tan egoísta por un instante?

Ikki no sabía qué contestar, solo tomaba de su botella de agua y esperó a que Shun se tranquilizara un poco.

—Perdón. —dijo sin mirarlo. —Ahora que lo mencionas, no fui egoísta un solo día con mi relación con Shaka, es por eso que termine yendo con él a la India sin siquiera quererlo. Tampoco lo fui cuando tenía dos trabajos al día para poder pagar tus estudios y los míos, además del departamento en el que ahora vives tú y Seiya. Perdón si solo quería un día y una noche para mí sólo, un día y una noche, Shun. No pido toda la semana, pero discúlpame. —se levantó con una seriedad que su hermano no entendía cómo tomar. —Ya eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no volveré a molestarte.

Shun ahora se sentía terrible, algo en él lo había empujado a decirle todo eso cuando él sabía que la situación de Ikki pendía de un hilo. Quizá ahora estaba tranquilo y feliz pero después podría regresar a una depresión terrible, eso era lo que su hermano menor no quería.

Después de unas cuantas horas, Ikki había terminado ya de darse una ducha y vestido para irse con Deathmask al bar. Estaba a punto de irse cuando su entrenador decidió invitar a Shun a ir con ellos.

—Está ocupado estudiando. —dijo Ikki.

—Vamos, niño, —prosiguió Deathmask mientras se acercaba a cerrar el libro que Shun tenía en sus manos. —tomate un poco de descanso.

—Me parece bien. —Shun no quería dejar a su hermano irse después de la pequeña discusión que tuvo. —Solo tomaré mis cosas.

—Joder, Deathmask. —Ikki normalmente maldecía pero no enfrente de su hermano.

Su maestro solo sonrió y se disculpó pero ahora era suficientemente tarde.

Al llegar al bar, Ikki saludó a sus amigos mientras que Deathmask molestaba un poco a Shun comentándole que no todo era estudiar y que así jamás sabría la verdadera anatomía humana de una chica de su edad. Shun ya había recibido ese consejo, él lo veía así, desde hace tiempo así que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentó en una mesa junto con los amigos de su hermano y Deathmask. En ese instante Afrodita pareció vistiendo una falda con vuelo y una camisa un poco escotada, pero gracias a su cabello no se veía mal y hacía creer a cualquiera que en verdad tenía pechos.

—Oh, vaya. —rio un poco Deathmask para él mismo.

—Eso mismo dijiste cuando me viste la primera vez y pediste mi número.

—Me enseñaste una increíble lección. Ahora ya sé diferenciar ente un travestí, un chico raro como tú y una chica de verdad.

Afrodita se veía un poco molesto, especialmente cuando recibió una nalgada de Deathmask. Apenas si hizo eso, Hyoga e Ikki le pidieron que se disculpara.

—Vamos, Deathmask, él no necesita eso. —dijo Ikki.

—No seas irrespetuoso con la señorita, ¿no te enseñaron que a las mujeres no se les toca de esa manera? —preguntó Hyoga.

—Ok, ok, discúlpame… ¿señorita? —Deathmask veía de manera extraña a Hyoga. —Te das cuenta que es un hombre muy bien vestido, ¿cierto?

Afrodita no podía más con eso así que decidió irse de ahí a la barra. Shiryu se veía un poco curioso ante la pregunta que el maestro de Ikki había hecho, inclusive Shun quería saber esa respuesta.

—Chicos, Afrodita no es un hombre, es una mujer. —ninguno entendía a su respuesta. — ¿No lo ven? Es totalmente un "ella" y no un "él". ¿De verdad no me entienden?

—Yo sí. —respondía una voz con un acento de otro país. —Hey, linda, ven aquí.

Shura y Shaka habían entrado y al ver a los otros sentados decidieron unírseles. Shaka rápidamente tomó su lugar al lado de Ikki y Shura al lado de Deathmask para esperar que Afrodita se acercara a darles una cerveza. Se veía un poco triste pero seguía trabajando con una sonrisa.

—Me parece interesante cómo es que su amigo Hyoga ve eso y ustedes no. —comentó Shaka mientras tomaba la cerveza con su mano derecha ya que su brazo izquierdo se encontraba rodeando a Ikki. —Afrodita nunca les ha pedido que le hablen de forma femenina, pero aun así eso es lo que quiere.

—_Yo sigo sin entender cómo es que no respetéis su derecho de querer ser lo que quiera. —_Shura hablaba en su idioma, al parecer había olvidado donde estaba. —Lo siento.

Después de repetirlo en japonés con acento español, Hyoga sonreía al saber que no era el único que pensaba de esa manera. Pero Shun aún no entendía totalmente ese punto de vista, así que ahora que Afrodita se acercaba, Hyoga se levantó y lo tomó de la cintura.

—Afrodita, ¿eres una chica o un chico?

— ¿Ahora tú también te burlaras? —Afrodita ahora se veía triste.

— ¿Qué? No, solo quiero que les digas a ellos. Tú sabes que para mí eres una chica.

—Eso soy, ni más ni menos. —sonreía pero ella se fue al escuchar a la dueña del bar.

—No importa que seas, muéveteme inmediatamente al sótano. —muy pocas veces se veía a Saori Kido en "El Santuario" pero siempre que estaba sabían que habría problemas. —Los clientes quieren algo para tomar.

—Lo siento, señorita. —Afrodita rápidamente se despidió del grupo de amigos y se fue junto con la otra mujer.

Hyoga esperó unos minutos mientras se sentaba de regreso a su lugar.

—No importa que no tenga pechos y que inclusive tenga pene, Afrodita es una mujer y creo que es irrespetuoso no respetar sus deseos.

—El pato me está enseñando de morales, ¿qué acaso el fin del mundo viene? —señaló Shiryu. —Pero ya te entiendo, por favor no retomes el tema.

Deathmask solo reía e Ikki le seguía, pero Shaka le interrumpió.

—No seas malo, Ikki, sé que no eres así.

— ¿Acaso oyeron algo? —Ikki sonreía de tal manera que parecía que seguía un juego con Shaka. —Solo escuché un mal ruido.

—Ah, vamos. Quizá quieras ver a los demás pelar. ¿Qué tal tú, Shura?

—_Vamos, amigo._ —respondió en español mientras se levantaba tomando su cerveza.

Deathmask igualmente quería bajar, incluso presumía que quería participar.

— ¿Ikki? —preguntó Shaka acercándose mucho a él. — ¿Quieres venir?

—Hey, chicos, —decía Ikki sin voltearlo a ver. —Recuerden que quien quiera invitarme a salir debe de comprarme algo para tomar, ¿no es así?

—Totalmente. —sonreía Hyoga.

—Vámonos. —sonrió Shaka mientras dejaba su cerveza frente a Ikki.

Shun no entendía el juego de su hermano, él simplemente cogió la botella y fue tras de Shaka para ir al sótano. Igualmente tampoco entendía por qué Hyoga era el único que se quedaba con él.

—Hoy no quiero ver sangre, además, no te dejarían entrar. Mejor platícame qué es lo que estudias.

El hermano menor veía gracioso todo eso, incluso más cuando Hyoga tenía cara de duda al escuchar las palabras que Shun decía.

Esa noche pasaba sin ningún problema, incluso los demás chicos subían para celebrar como Deathmask había vencido a un rival en unos cuantos golpes. Lo único que arruinó a Ikki fue el hecho que, después de ganar contra dos rivales al mismo tiempo, su hermano ahora se acercaba a ellos en la barra.

— ¿Peleaste? —preguntó furioso. —Te he dicho que no lo hagas. Ahora solo mírate, sangras un poco del labio inferior.

—Ya déjame en paz, Shun. —decía igualmente molesto.

—Creo que tiene razón, Ikki. —comentaba Shaka. Mala idea.

Ikki lo voleó a ver un poco molesto. Hyoga y Shiryu sabían que esa mirada no era para nada bueno y que la manera en la que tomaba su cerveza con un último trago era peor aún.

—No me digas, estas de su lado, ¿cierto? —se levantó y tomó a Shaka del cuello. —Pelea uno a uno, estilo libre y con apuesta de por medio.

—Ahora soy pacifista, Ikki, eso lo sabes. —decía seriamente Shaka.

—Intentaré que mi próximo novio no sea un cobarde.

—Estoy harto de ti. —todos miraron a Shun quien no dejaba sus libros por nada. —Eres todo un inmaduro.

Antes de que Ikki pudiera decir algo, Shun se alejaba de ellos para salir de ese bar. Ikki pensaba en detenerlo pero sabía que sería inútil.

— ¿Qué tiene ese joven? —preguntó Shura mirándolo.

—Mucho estrés acumulado. —respondió Deathmask.

El enojo de Shun se había mostrado toda la semana, ningún solo día fue a visitar a su hermano y ni siquiera responderle las llamadas y mensajes que le mandaba. Incluso prefirió quedarse a dormir en su departamento y no regresar al de su hermano mayor. Al principio planeaba que Shaka aún se quedara en su habitación y él dormiría con Seiya, pero eso le fue imposible, el hecho de tener todo desorganizado le estresaba más, así que prefirió ahora dormir en la sala. Shaka se sentía un poco mal por eso pero no importaba cuanto insistiera, Shun le decía que estaría bien. Claro que eso era mentira, ya que gracias a eso un día se despertó pero no se podía levantar.

—Al parecer tienes resfriado. —decía Mu, quien había ido a visitar a su primo. —Creo que deberías de reposar al menos unos días.

—No puedo, debo de ir a hacer el examen. —tosió y tuvo que tomar unos pañuelos para limpiar su nariz. —Además, Junet y yo nos veríamos hoy y no quiero ser grosero.

—Romeo, creo que tu salud es primero. —sonreía Seiya. —Ve esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones, descansa, ve la televisión, lee algunas mangas.

— ¿Mangas? —sonrió Mu. — ¿No es eso para niños?

—Ah, primo. —suspiró Shaka. —Si vieras los mangas que leía Ikki en su tiempo libre. Créeme que un niño no querrá ver nada de eso, ni la sangre, ni los cerebros, muchos menos los llamados "hentai". —La cara de Mu decía todo. —Pero, Shun, creo que Seiya tiene razón, incluso si fue él el culpable de que te enfermaras.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó nervioso. —No sé de qué hablas.

— ¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que rompió la ventana de la cocina al tratar de cocinar? —Shaka lo miraba seriamente. —Por eso entró tanto aire.

— ¿Fuiste tú? —Shun no parecía él con esa voz y cara de enojo. —Tuve que pagarlo con mi dinero, estúpido.

—Relájate un poco, te pondrás peor. —señaló Mu. —Mejor hay que dejar a Shun descansar. No importa de todos modos quién hizo qué, ahora lo importante…

—Es la salud de Romeo. —terminó Seiya. —Y te prometo que pagaré la ventana en cuanto me pagan en el trabajo, Shun.

—Además, ve a tu cuarto, Shun. —insistió Shaka. —Por mí no hay problema.

—Incluso te podrías ir a mi departamento. —sonrió Mu pero después se vio su cara de preocupación. —Pero no ira Ikki a ninguna hora, ¿entendido?

—Gracias…creo. —dijo Shaka un poco sonrojado.

Shun ahora obedeció a Shaka y prefirió quedarse dormido todo el día en su habitación. La tarde pasó rápidamente para él, incluso ni siquiera escuchó que Ikki y Afrodita habían llegado y estaban preparando un poco de comida para el pobre Shun.

El aroma de la sopa "mágica" de Afrodita y los vegetales en tempura con arroz de su hermano lo hicieron levantarse de la cama. Ahí estaban ellos dos cocinando como en los viejos tiempos, incluso Seiya les ayudaba, pero era un excusa para poder comer algo, nunca funcionó ya que Ikki lanzaba unos cuantos golpes a las manos de Seiya antes de que pudiera tomar algo.

—Pero miren quién se dignó a levantase. —sonrió Seiya para abrazar a Shun. — ¿Cómo se siente Romeo esta noche?

—Fatal. —respondió Shun al sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. — ¿Quién les dijo que estaba enfermo? —preguntó a su hermano y a la chica…chico…a Afrodita.

—Seiya fue quien me dijo. —Ikki se acercó y le dio un tazón con sopa. —Además, estaba preocupado por ti. Te quería pedir disculpas por la última vez que hablamos.

—También yo quería pedirte disculpas, Ikki. —Shun sonreía. —Me alegra que hayas venido, tú también Afrodita. Y muchas gracias por esta sopa.

—Oh, y no olvidemos a alguien más. —Afrodita sonrió mientras caminaba a la puerta que había sido tocada por alguien. —Seguro que te sentirás mejor.

La puerta se abrió y ante ellos estaba una chica con un vestido azul y en sus manos una caja recién comprada de tés de diferentes sabores.

—Shun. —se acercó rápidamente a él. — ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No te preocupes, aquí está su hermano y Afrodita. —sonrió Ikki.

—Mucho gusto. —Seiya tendió su mano.

Seiya ahora no quería saludar de la misma manera que había saludado a Afrodita, ya no sabía qué esperar con esos dos hermanos. Junet plantó los ojos en Afrodita y la vio de pies a cabeza, en verdad que era linda esa chica.

—Afrodita, corazón. —tomó a Junet para darle un beso en cada mejilla. —Mucho gusto, por fin conozco a la hermosa Junet. Ikki y Shun me han hablado de ti, incluso Shaka.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está él? —interrumpió Seiya.

—Espero que no venga… —Shun veía un poco enojado a Ikki. —Pido que por favor no hagan ningún drama frente a mí.

Ikki solo suspiró y siguió cocinando mientras que su hermano y Junet platicaban, Afrodita seguía ayudándole a Ikki y, en secreto, le daba algo de comer a Seiya que no podía esperar la cena. Shun se sentía mal pero aun así le agradaba estar con todos ellos, pero de pronto se sintió nervioso y molesto al escuchar que Mu y Shaka llegaban. Sabía que en cualquier momento su hermano diría algo y él no podría controlarse.

—Buenas noches, chicos. —sonrió Mu.

En ese instante, el hermano mayor terminó de lavar sus manos y se dirigió a Shun.

—Nos vemos mañana, recupérate pronto. —sonrió a los demás que estaban en la mesa. —Gracias, Afrodita. Cuiden bien a mi hermano, ustedes dos. —se refería a Seiya y Junet.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Shaka.

—Disculpa, Mu, tengo cosas que hacer. —Ikki se despedía de él sin ver a Shaka.

—Te amo. —gritó Shaka e Ikki solo se detuvo a verlo con una sonrisa, después salió de ahí cerrando la puerta y todos esperaban algo triste de la boca de Shaka — ¿No es lindo?

Todos se quedaron callados ante esa pregunta. Solo Seiya se dignó a reír un poco y preguntar en qué mundo Ikki podría ser lindo.

Los días pasaron muy tranquilos para Shun, no podía hacer mucho más que moverse de su recamara a la cocina, pero ese ya se había hecho un punto en común con sus amigos, especialmente de Junet que venía casi todos los días para acompañarlo y darle ánimos. Él se sentía mucho mejor, quería incluso seguir con el plan definitivo de su hermano y Shaka, pero Junet insistía que no se preocupara por eso, si no que se preocupara por estudiar y sanar. Shun en verdad que empezaba a querer más y más a esta chica, pero no quería preguntarle nada en esas condiciones tan penosas de fiebre y garganta que hacía que su voz se escuchara poseído por no sé qué demonio o el mismo dios del Inframundo. Pero no importaba su enfermedad, el tiempo no se detendría y mucho menos el examen que tenía que pasar de cualquiera manera, sin él no podría seguir al siguiente año de su carrera y no podría cumplir su sueño.

Un día que ya se sentía mejor, decidió que sería bueno salir a dar un paseo. Aprovechando que estaba solo, ya que Seiya estudiaba y Shaka trabajaba, tomó su abrigo y se cubrió perfectamente por miedo a recaer en esa terrible enfermedad. Solo quería ir a la librería de la esquina de su casa y comprar un poco más de juego que su hermano había terminado la última vez que lo visito. Caminaba tranquilo por la acera cuando de pronto vio a alguien que le alegraba el día. Junet estaba leyendo algunos libros que quizá compraría, pero no percataba que Shun la veía, incluso si lo hubiera hecho no sabría que era él gracias a tanta ropa que vestía. Iba a entrar, claro que sí, pero entonces vio cómo un chico se acercaba a Junet y la abrazaba. Ese chico solo reía mientras que Junet le daba la espalda a Shun, de pronto su corazón se paró al ver como el chico con chamarra morada y pantalones blancos le plantaba un beso a Junet. No quiso ver más, no deseaba ver más esa escena, así que regresó a su departamento con un caminar rápido, pero para su sorpresa chocó con su hermano.

—Lo siento. —dijo sin saber que era Ikki.

—Hey, Shun, ¿pero qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

Su hermano se veía muy bien con esa gabardina café oscura, Shun tuvo que sonreír al notar que le quedaba un poco grande y que lo más seguro es que le pertenecía Shaka.

—Es solo que quería comprar algo para leer. Pero…vámonos.

—Si quieres algo para leer, tengo un buen libro. ¿O quieres algo más rápido? —ambos caminaban hacía el edificio de Shun. —Hace poco compré un manga muy bueno, se trata de una guerra "santa", como dicen ellos, que pasó hace unos doscientos años o más. Los personajes usan armaduras con unos diseños hermosos.

— ¿Guerra santa?

—Entre dioses y sus seguidores. La verdad lo compre porque vi una imagen de un tal "Kagaho" en internet y vamos, ese tipo se ve tan genial, incluso si es villano. ¿Lo quieres leer?

—Está bien, por mí no hay problema. ¿No es donde salen caballeros que representan signos zodiacales? ¿Cómo es el mío?

—Ah, bueno. —Ikki se veía un poco molesto. —No es muy guapo, se parece a Shaka en cierto sentido, pero olvídalo. Mañana lo traeré.

—Me parece perfecto —suspiró y pronto, antes de entrar a su edifico, escuchó alguien le gritaba algunas cosas a su hermano.

—Ese estúpido. —dijo Ikki para sí mismo.

— ¿Quién es?

—Un tal Jabu, es el primo de Saori Kido.

—La dueña de "El Santuario", ¿cierto?

—Así es. Él es su perro, pero por lo mismo que tiene dinero, es un bueno para nada que se la pasa molestando a Afrodita cada vez que pueda. Un tramposo también. Ni siquiera Kanon y Saga lo soportan.

—Creo que me hablas de nombres que no conozco, hermano.

—Son unos gemelos que vinieron de Grecia hace unos años. Uno de ellos es bueno pero el otro también tiene fama de pelear sanguinariamente. Jamás ha aceptado pelear con Jabu, sabe que incluso él podría vencerle por medio de sus trampas.

Shun no prestaba mucha atención mientras subían el elevador. La verdad no quería pensar en lo que había visto, pero no podía quitárselo de la mente. Al parecer Junet solo lo veía como amigo, y él dejaba de ser el hombre más suertudo del mundo.


	9. MI HERMANO TIENE AMIGOS MUY RAROS

**9**

**Capitulo 9 o "MI HERMANO TIENE AMIGOS MUY RAROS, IGUAL QUE ÉL"**

Shun estaba como antes. Después de dos semanas en cama sin salir ni un día de su casa, solo una vez siendo la que le rompió parte de su corazón, ahora estaba preparándose para el día siguiente tomar ese importante examen. Su hermano cocinaba un poco de arroz y pescado para la cena de esa noche, ya que Hyoga y Shiryu vendrían a su departamento a convivir un poco. Shun recogía las cosas de la recamara de huéspedes mientras que su hermano limpiaba un poco la cocina y la mesa donde comerían sus amigos.

— ¿Entonces no necesitas nada más? —preguntaba Shun que se quería sentar un poco.

—No te fatigues, hermanito. —sonrió Ikki. —Creo que me has ayudado lo suficiente. Jamás podré pagarte todo.

—Solo limpie la sala, no seas dramático. —rio.

—No me refiero a eso. —Ikki ahora se acercaba y le daba un cálido abrazo. —Me ayudaste a seguir adelante, Shun. Pensé que no lo lograría solo.

—Pero aun así fallé… —Shun se veía un poco triste. —Quería que tú y Shaka regresaran.

—Aún sigo molesto con él, Shun, pero dale tiempo al tiempo. Quizá recuerde por qué lo amaba. —sus ojos mentían un poco. —Sigo sin recordar.

—Aun lo amas, ¿no es verdad?

—No hagas que me arrepiente de haberte abrazado, hermano. —sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—_Buenas tardes, amigos. —_Al parecer Shura aún no se acostumbraba al país. —Oh, lo siento. —se repitió a sí mismo en japonés mientras que Deathmask entraba igualmente.

— ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Shun.

—Hyoga nos invitó a venir. —sonrió Deathmask. —De hecho, venían atrás de nosotros.

De pronto, Shiryu llegaba corriendo y trataba de tomar aire. Shura sólo reía y le abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—Eres un tramposo, dijiste que usáramos solo las escaleras. —Shiryu decía un poco molesto a Shura.

—Eso fue lo que hice. —su acento en verdad era hermoso, pero en ocasiones se tenía que repetir así mismo ya que no le comprendían bien. —Tomé las escaleras, luego simplemente me cansé y utilicé el elevador.

— ¿Y dónde está Hyoga? —preguntó Ikki con un sonrisa.

Ahí estaba, apenas llegando mientras cargaba cajas de cerveza, refrescos y algunas botanas. Shun no entendía bien, su hermano solo dijo que habría una pequeña reunión para comer y platicar algunos asuntos.

— ¿Qué más harán? —miró con ojos de madre molesta a Ikki. —No me digas que te emborracharas, ¿junto con Hyoga? Sabes cómo es él.

—Claro que no, _pequeño. —_sonreía Shura mientras ayudaba al joven rubio. —Es solo que hoy juega mi equipo de futbol favorito y, _vamos_, solo quiero que estos jóvenes vean lo que es un buen partido.

—Además de que yo quiero totalmente verlos jugar. —Hyoga ahora no portaba su camisa con algo sobre pingüinos, pero una camiseta blanca con franjas negras. —Sé que ganara el Real Madrid.

—_Joder, que estás mal._ —Shura ahora removía su chamarra para dejar ver una camiseta roja con franjas amarillas y azules. —El Barcelona es campeón definitivo.

Los demás no podían contestar, solo Deathmask que sabía un poco más de futbol ya que su abuelo, siendo italiano, le lleno la cabeza de ese gran deporte, pero solo de su país.

Shun decidió no quedarse más y no interrumpir a su hermano y amigos, se despidió cortésmente de todos pero antes de salir Shiryu lo detuvo.

—Espera, tengo que darte algo. —tomó su billetera y de ella sacó un boleto. —Espero que puedas ir.

Al parecer Shiryu y su maestro Dohko tocarían con la orquesta de la ciudad. Shiryu en verdad era de los mejores alumnos del conservatorio así que para Shun no era gran sorpresa que alguien como él tuviera su momento.

—Felicidades, Shiryu. —le sonrió. —Claro que iré, no hay razón alguna para que me lo pierda. ¿Quién más ira?

—Los niños que pelean en el sofá. —se refería a Shura, Hyoga e Ikki. —Igualmente Deathmask aceptó…incluso si no le gusta la música clásica. Pero no será sólo eso, tú lo verás. Y, bueno, —guardó unos segundos de silencio para decirle en voz baja. —Shaka y Mu también irán, claro. Pero no le digas a tu hermano. No quiero que se moleste y no vaya.

—Ikki será un patán, Shiryu, pero jamás haría algo así a un amigo. —Shun le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro. —Así que no te preocupes.

—Oh, por cierto, también invite a Junet, ya que Shaka quería que fuera.

Shun entonces quedó en un silencio un poco inconfortable. No estaba seguro si quería verla después de tanto tiempo ignorando sus mensajes.

—Me parece bien. Bueno, entonces nos veremos pronto.

—Gracias, Shun. Cuídate.

El hermano menor salió y todo el camino pensaba en ir o no a ese concierto. Ya lo había prometido, incluso tenía curiosidad de oír a Shiryu tocar, pero una parte de él sabía que la idea de que Junet estuviera ahí era terrible. ¿Podría hablar con ella sin sentir celos o enojos de aquella vez que la vio en una librería? Aun él dudaba si debía sentir eso ya que ni siquiera era su pareja, pero para él, ella podría haberlo sido.

Mientras que Ikki y los demás se divertían al ver perder a Hyoga la apuesta con Shura, porque ya se sabía que el Barcelona ganaría, Shun decidió estudiar un poco más y dormir para estar listo el día siguiente. Gracias al descanso, un buen desayuno y mensajes de apoyo de Ikki desde la mañana, Shun no se sentía tan nervioso ni preocupado al hacer el examen, incluso sentía que las preguntas eran demasiado sencillas y podía contestar a todos con lujo de detalle. Solamente dentro de tres días podría saber qué tan bien le fue, así que esos días sí que pasaron lento para él.

Sus nervios ganaban un poco, incluso si su hermano Ikki le seguía diciendo que no habría problema, que él era demasiado inteligente para no pasar, Hyoga y Shiryu seguían con las palabras de su hermano porque, aunque no lo conocían al cien por ciento, era verdad. Seiya y Shaka, por otro lado, comentaban que no tenía por qué preocuparse por algo que no estaba en su poder, que terminaría igual de nervioso y estresado como el buen primo Murice. Incluso un día, al estar en el departamento de su hermano, Shura y Deathmask llegaron solo para pasar la tarde ahí.

—Vamos, _pequeño, —_se oía el acento. —si repruebas y vuelves a cursar esa materia, ya sabrás qué es y tendrás mucho tiempo libre.

—Además de que no todo en la vida es estudiar. —comentaba Deathmask. —Yo deje la escuela y mira que me va bien.

—Eso no ayuda mucho. —dijo Ikki.

—Respeta a tu maestro, pajarito infernal. —Deathmask decía un poco serio.

—Pero, ya te dije. No te preocupes. ¿Cuándo es que ves el resultado? —preguntó Shura.

—Mañana es el día, así que estoy aún más nervioso que cuando hice el examen.

—_ ¡¿Mañana?! —_miraban a Shura adivinando qué decía. —_Pero que suerte de este joven. Mañana podría ser vuestra sentencia a muerte o podría terminar en un mar de lágrimas. Joder, pobre de ti, Shun._

Mientras Shura divagaba en su idioma, Ikki y Deathmask trataban de seguir ayudando a Shun, quien ahora se sentía peor al ver cómo Shura se movía de un lado a otro muy seriamente y haciendo señales con la mano.

—Pero todo saldrá bien. —terminó sonriendo aquel español a Shun.

Los amigos de Ikki en verdad eran algo especial. Incluso si Shura era amigo de Shaka, termino siendo su amigo, pero Shun entendía por qué se llevaban tan bien. Era igual de loco.

A la mañana siguiente, Shun ni siquiera pudo desayunar, no podía prestar atención a clase e incluso ignoró totalmente su celular mientras sonaba una y otra vez a la hora de salida mientras corría a ver sus calificaciones. Ahí estaban Seiya y Shaina, tomados de la mano viendo la lista.

—No puede ser ¿estudie tanto para tener un siete? —se quejaba Seiya.

—Pero al menos aprobaste, Seiya. —Shaina le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Tú sabes que para mí eres bastante inteligente.

— ¿Piensas que te creeré eso? —dijo Seiya.

Shun se acercó y ni siquiera los saludo.

—Oye, tu celular sigue sonando. —señaló Shaina para no recibir respuesta alguna.

El joven hermano de Ikki seguía con su dedo la lista para encontrar su nombre y poder al fin ver su calificación.

— ¡Si! —gritó al saltar. Todo el mundo lo veía. —Lo siento. —rio y acomodó su chaqueta para mantener la calma. —Lo logre.

— ¿Por eso te preocupabas? —preguntó Seiya. —Sabías muy bien que te iría perfecto… eres tú. ¿Acaso esperabas un diez en vez de un nueve ocho?

—Ahora soy libre, ¿sabes? Puedo descansar e incluso salir con mi hermano, con ustedes dos. Ahora podré dormir temprano sin preocuparme.

—Por el momento ve a saludar a tu Julieta, Romeo. —señaló Seiya mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para darle la vuelta.

Junet estaba ahí, con un lindo vestido verde pero unas mallas por el invierno que ya se veía venir. Se acercó sonriendo a Shun y lo abrazó. Para ese momento, Shaina y Seiya decidieron no molestar ahí y se fueron casi corriendo. Shun sonrió igualmente pero pronto recordó un pequeño detalle, así que se separó de Junet. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar así que solamente regresó con su sonrisa.

—Escuché que pasaste el examen, y con una excelente calificación.

—Si así es pero… —Shun no se mostraba muy feliz. — ¿No crees que eso está mal?

— ¿Eso? ¿Las buenas calificaciones?

—No, no me refería a eso. —decidió empezar a caminar a su siguiente clase. —No deberías de abrazarme así, ¿qué pasa si tu novio nos ve? No quiero tener problemas.

— ¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablas? —Junet en verdad que no entendía.

—Mira, no quiero tener problemas de ningún tipo con tu pareja. Por mí no hay problema, pero no sé si él sea celoso y piense que lo engañas conmigo o piense que yo quiero propasarme. Así que, mejor seamos amigos, después de todo, eso somos, ¿no es así?

Junet estaba petrificada, un rubor en sus mejillas se veía pero no por las mismas razones que antes. Su enojo rápidamente salió de su boca.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? —ella lo tomó de la chamarra. —Si tuviera novio te lo hubiera dicho y no estaría coqueteando contigo.

—Claro que lo tienes, yo los vi el otro día. —Junet lo soltó con un rostro de sorpresa. —Tú estabas en la librería y él te besó, yo lo vi.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Cómo es que yo no te vi?

—Ahora entiendo. —Shun se veía molesto. — ¿No me lo querías decir? Digo, creía por un momento que podría pasar algo, pero… ¿acaso estabas jugando conmigo?

La peor pregunta que pudo dar. Repentinamente Junet lanzó una cachetada al joven de cabello verde. Incluso ella tuvo que tomar su mano por el dolor, y el pobre Shun sentía como su mano dejaba marca.

—Eres un estúpido. —decía ella con un poco de dolor en su voz, no solo por la mano. — ¿Cómo piensas que haría algo así? Eres de lo peor, si pensé que tu hermano era un patán, al menos él nunca diría algo así de Shaka. Eres… eres peor que eso. Estúpido.

Y sin más que decir, se marchó de ahí verdaderamente enojada. Shun por el momento se sentía terrible, no solo por la mirada de todos ahí presentes, si no el hecho de que Junet ahora estaba totalmente enojado con él. Eso hizo que su día, que hubiera sido perfecto, siguiera de mal en peor, no le pasaba nada malo, pero aun así él estaba triste y desanimado.

Después de clases, prefirió ir al departamento de su hermano, sabía que si llegaba al suyo estaría solo un par de horas con sus pensamientos. Para su sorpresa, ahí estaba Afrodita y Hyoga y el aroma de comida recién hecha emanaba desde la cocina.

—Dime, hermano, —sonreía Ikki. — ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—Perfecto. —dijo Shun después de haberse sentado con los demás en la mesa. —Fui el más alto en mi clase, incluso mi profesor dijo que podría faltar a la siguiente clase ya que explicaría lo del examen.

—No te creo, pequeño. —dijo Afrodita un poco curioso.

Su hermoso vestido azul y sus botas del mismo color le sentaban muy bien. Shun en ocasiones olvidaba que debajo de eso no era más que un hombre.

—Igual yo, Shun. —comentó Hyoga. —Tienes cara como si hubieras reprobado toda tu carrera y nadie quisiera aceptarte en otra universidad.

—Es solo que… hice algo demasiado estúpido.

—Eso déjaselo a tu hermano. —sonreía Afrodita al chef que servía los platos. —Pero no, —rápidamente cambió de parecer al ver que Ikki no le pondría comida a él. —no todas son estupideces, Ikki. Tengo hambre, por favor.

—Ya que. —Ikki respondió un poco molesto. —Pero es la última vez que se invitan solos a comer, ¿entendido?

—Lo prometo. —sonrió Afrodita.

—Yo no. —continuó Hyoga con cerveza en mano, la cual fue arrebata por Afrodita. —Oye, esa es mía. Hay más en el refrigerador…

—No, no. Ya es hora de que dejes de tomar. Pareces alcohólico últimamente.

—Mira quién lo dice, la señorita que parece locomotora. No me puedes decir nada, sigues fumando incluso cuando Ikki te ha pedido que lo dejes.

—Eso es totalmente diferente.

—Eso te mata aún más rápido.

—Ya cállense los dos. —Ikki se veía molesto al tomar la cerveza que casi derramaban. —Los dos están mal. Hyoga, en verdad pareces alcohólico, y tú, Afrodita, es asqueroso que llegues y hagas que mi departamento huela a humo de cigarro. Además, —ahora se sentaba al lado de Shun para comer. —mi hermano estaba a punto de explicarnos por qué esta así.

—Lo siento, Shun. —dijo un poco apenado Hyoga.

—Oh, corazón, no lo hice con esa intención. Es solo que Hyoga me preocupa.

— ¿Por qué no prometen los dos tratar de dejar el cigarro y el alcohol? —Shun, incluso si estaba deprimido, quería seguir ayudando a sus amigos.

—Me parece bien. —sonrió Hyoga y le tendió la mano a Afrodita. —El primero que vuelva a su vicio, aunque el mío no lo es, tendrá que pagarle al otro.

—Empezando… ¿Cuándo? —dio su mano con una sonrisa.

—Quizá… —miro su teléfono. —Bueno, podríamos empezar el fin de semana. Digo, el concierto de Shiryu es el viernes, saliendo de ahí no creo que no vayamos a algún lugar a cenar. Un vino, tú sabes…

—Entonces desde el sábado. Después hablaremos de con qué pagaremos, por el momento, —miraba ahora a Shun. —cuéntame, lindo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Shun ahora tenía el momento de hablar de lo sucedido mientras comían. Ikki no dejaba que su rencor se escondiera por el hecho de que alguien había lastimado a su hermano no solo físicamente, mientras que Afrodita se sentía terrible al pensar que había encontrado la pareja perfecta. Solo Hyoga se quedó pensando un poco.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó curioso.

—Ya conoces a Junet, pajarraco. —comentó Ikki.

—No, no me refiero a ella, pollo tostado. —todo eso solo por sus apodos. —Me refiero al dicho novio que Shun vio. ¿Sabes quién es?

—No, no sé su nombre. Pero, como ya dije, la besó. —suspiró. —Tenía el cabello castaño, bueno, casi rubio. Tenía una chamarra de cuero morada, eso lo recuerdo mucho.

— ¡Ah, no puede ser! —dijo muy molesto Ikki. — ¿Dices que el maldito solo la abrazó y la besó? No puede ser…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Dime algo, Shun. —siguió Afrodita, pero su rostro se veía como si estuviera en un momento inconfortable. — ¿Acaso este tipo tenía los ojos verdes? ¿En su chaqueta no tenía un diseño de un unicornio?

—Si, así es. —respondió Shun. —Recuerdo haber visto ese diseño en su espalda.

—Pero si es el maldito de Jabu. —dijo molesto Hyoga. —Es el tramposo y primo de Saori, Shun. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Pero, ¿por qué Junet estaría con un hombre así?

—No lo está. —respondió muy molesto su hermano. —Ese es el problema.

—Ese chico no tiene respeto a nadie, Shun. —dijo Afrodita muy serio. —Seguramente él quiere algo con ella pero Junet, inteligentemente, lo ha rechazado. Eso fue…yo sé lo que hace cuando alguien le dice que no… yo misma tuve que pasar por eso.

El pobre de Shun no podía creerlo, había arruinado todo solo por algunos celos e ideas tontas. Sabía que no solo la relación de su hermano ahora estaba en problemas, sino que también había perdido la oportunidad de empezar una con una chica inteligente y dulce.

—Pero… que estúpido fui. —suspiró.

—No te tortures, Shun. —sonrió Hyoga. —No fue tu culpa, tú no lo sabías. Digo, claro que fue muy malo de tu parte decir conclusiones sin escucharla primero… —los ojos de Ikki le miraban con un poco de odio. —pero, pero… Jabu es el culpable. Así que solo concéntrate en hacer que Junet te deje de odiar.

—Mándale flores. —dijo Ikki al levantarse para tomar los platos. —A las chicas siempre les gusta eso. Dicen mucho más que algunas palabras.

Shun encontraba divertido el hecho de que Ikki dijera eso.

—Si, tu hermano siempre traía flores cuando me enojaba con él. —comentaba Afrodita. —Yo creo que deberías intentarlo. ¿Sabes dónde o cuándo podrías verla de nuevo?

—Creo que si, así es. —sonrió Shun. —Ese viernes, Shiryu la invitó a ver su concierto.

— ¿A Junet? —preguntó curioso Ikki.

—Es porque quizá Shaka vaya a ir. —Hyoga dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Shaka irá? —suspiró Ikki un poco molesto. Ya su hermano y Afrodita pensaban lo peor y querían golpear a Hyoga si llegaba a decir que no iría solo por él. —Pero, bueno, Shiryu es más importante. Es mi amigo.

Shun sonrió aliviado de que él reaccionara de la misma manera que pensaba que reaccionaría. Ahora que sabía qué podía hacer para arreglar la relación que tenía con Junet, decidió ayudar a su hermano a limpiar los trastes mientras que Afrodita y Hyoga preferían seguir hablando de lo malo y estúpido que era Jabu, de qué podrían apostar para la promesa que se habían hecho e incluso de discutir de quién tenía la razón de qué era peor para la salud.

Esa noche, Ikki invitó a su hermano a ver una película, incluso de quedarse a dormir en casa y hacer cómo cuando eran pequeños y sus padres dejaban a Shun en cuidado de Ikki; una noche con miles de películas, golosinas, comida chatarra, leer historietas y mangas y, ahora que estaban grandes, salir si quería a "El Santuario". Shun aceptó para volver a tener un tiempo de hermanos. La única regla que tenían, desde pequeños, es que ninguno de los podría quedarse dormido, y el otro tendría que hacerlo despertar si era necesario. En verdad que Shun agradecía infinitamente que su hermano hiciera todo eso para hacerlo feliz, incluso si él seguía tomando algunos medicamentos para la depresión, mucho menos que antes y ahora lo ocultaba nuevamente, pero aun así era importante.

Antes de las cinco de la mañana, Ikki ya había caído en el sofá dormido. Shun seguía en internet tratando de buscar a alguien en YouTube, al parecer era alguien de Suecia que se grababa a sí mismos mientras jugaba algún videojuego de terror. Apenas si puso el primer video gritó junto con el "gamer"

— ¿Qué pasó? —gritó Ikki al despertar de golpe por el grito de Shun.

—Nada, nada…lo siento, hermano.

—Ah, me asustaste terriblemente. —se levantó para estirarse y miró la pantalla de la laptop de Shun. —Se supone que no me deberías de dejar dormir.

—Te vi muy cansado, es por eso.

— ¿Qué ves? —sonrió al saber exactamente qué era. —Creo que ya sé en qué nos desvelaremos. —se sentó en el suelo junto con su hermano y dio "play" al video nuevamente. —Hace tiempo que no lo veía.

— ¿Lo conoces? Bien…me hablaron de él pero solo hoy lo recordé. —se acomodó al lado de su hermano y permitió que el miedo de hace tiempo se fuera con algunas risas.

—Si tú creías que gritabas como niña, él es mucho mejor en eso. —Ikki no podía ocultar su risa así que ahora su hermano estaba feliz.

—Ikki, ¿podría preguntarte algo? —decidió tomar el momento para eso.

— ¿Oh? Claro, claro. —Ikki limpiaba un poco las lágrimas después de haber reído tanto.

— ¿Crees que deba intentar algo con Junet?

—Pero qué pregunta. Por supuesto que sí, Shun. Ella entenderá, además de que eres demasiado caballeroso y un buen chico. Tendría mucha suerte ella en que tú le preguntaras ser tu novia, cualquier chica lo haría.

— ¿Piensas eso de mí?

—Así es, Shun. Estoy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has hecho y lo que harás. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, hermanito. —lo despeinó un poco mientras sonreía.

—Yo sé que igualmente harás algo genial, hermano. —Shun lo abrazó. — ¿Por qué no vuelves a estudiar gastronomía? ¿Por qué no regresas con Hyoga y Shiryu a hacer una banda?

— ¿Qué crees que hacía todos los días? En una semana, si es que así pasa, recibiré la respuesta de una universidad para una beca. Si me dicen que sí, claro que seguiré estudiando. Y sobre la banda, bueno. —se veía un poco en duda. —Hablaré con los chicos, Shiryu ya lo había mencionado así que quizá sea buena idea.

— ¿Volverás con Shaka? —ahora preguntaba Shun un poco más serio.

Ikki suspiró sin remover su sonrisa. Al parecer estaba pensando en algo, pero su cansancio no le permitía actuar más.

—Lo sigo amando, sí, pero no sé si él quiera regresar después de todo lo que le hice y dije. Y yo… —rio un poco. —soy demasiado orgulloso para pedírselo.

—Entiendo, además, creo que olvidaste algo. ¿Acaso no es el hombre varonil y fuerte en la relación el que tiene que preguntar eso?

El hermano menor vio con una sonrisa al hermano menor y rápidamente lo golpeó con una almohada. Shun se tendría que defender así que tomó una de las pequeñas almohadas del sofá y así empezó una pelea furtiva entre los dos hermanos. Ninguno parecía vencer, Shun se movía más rápido que Ikki pero él no sabía controlar mucho sus fuerzas. Corrían por todo el departamento sin parar, no fue hasta que, al entrar a la recamara de Ikki, por accidente tiraron un retrato fotográfico. Ikki rápidamente se detuvo y miró a su hermano que era el culpable de eso.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —dijo un poco nervioso.

Ikki solamente rio sin parar. Shun no sabía qué era tan gracioso pero no le importo, la risa de su hermano era demasiado contagiosa para no reír junto con él. No podían parar hasta que cayeron en la cama y aun así reían sin parar. En verdad necesitaban descansar, ya deliraban como pequeños que no habían tomado su siesta, así que, después de unos minutos platicando de miles de cosas y riéndose sin parar, Shun no pudo controlar el hecho de quedarse dormido. Ikki, por otro lado, se levantó para recoger la fotografía y dejarla a un lado mientras limpiaba los vidrios que había dejado el portarretrato. Al terminar, decidió dejar a su hermano ahí, pero antes de salir de la habitación tomó la fotografía una vez más y sonreía. Shaka se veía muy bien sonriendo felizmente en esa foto ya tomada hace algunos años, Ikki en comparación se veía más joven. Ambos estaban en el aeropuerto, a punto de irse. Recordaba que en esa foto Shun no quería aparecer ya que había llorado lo suficiente por la despedida de su hermano.

—Qué suerte es tenerte de hermano. —sonrió al cubrir a su hermano con una manta y salir de ahí con la foto en la mano. —Qué suerte haber tenido a Shaka. —suspiró un poco melancólico al dirigirse al cuarto de invitados.


	10. LAS CILVIAS MINIATAS

**10**  
><strong>Capitulo 10 ó "LAS CILVIAS MINIATAS O LAS FLORES DEL FÉNIX, COMO LES LLAMA SHAKA"<strong>

Uno de los auditorios más reconocidos en la ciudad estaba lleno de personas de diferentes partes del país. Muchas personas querían volver a ver al gran Dohko y a su aprendiz Shiryu. Dohko había ganado nombre al saber tocar el cello no solo para música clásica sino que también había utilizado ese instrumento para abarcar todo tipo de música que él le gustaba, desde heavy metal hasta música electrónica. Así que todos esperaban que su gran pupilo estuviera listo para ello, incluso sus amigos esperaban eso. Hyoga, Ikki y Shun ya esperaban en la línea cuando Seiya y su novia, Shaina, llegaban para entrar junto con ellos. Esperaban en el gran lobby del lugar cuando Shiryu, que no había estado con ellos en todo el día ya que prefirió ensayar, ahora se aparecía con su gran maestro Dohko. Ya lo conocían, había estado en las noticias toda la semana ya que ese concierto era algo así como su regreso al escenario.

—Mucho gusto. —sonreía Shun al verlo.

— ¿Así que ustedes son los amigos de Shiryu? —sonrió Dohko al verlos. —Me alegra que hayan podido venir, Shiryu en verdad que dará un show increíble.

—Por favor, maestro. —Shiryu trataba de ser humilde.

—Vamos, vamos, Shiryu. Tú sabes muy bien que has practicado duro para esto, además de que me deberías permitir presumir un poco de mi gran alumno. ¿No lo creen?

Todos asintieron, pero entonces vieron como mucha gente volteaba hacía la puerta, ya no más a Dohko. Shura y Deathmask llegaban muy bien vestidos, como buenos europeos, pero ellos no eran los que llamaban la atención, si no la hermosísima chica que era escoltada por ambos de brazo en brazo. Su cabello había sido tomado por una hermosa coleta con una flor blanca como adorno. Su rostro había sido maquillado con muchísimo cuidado y el vestido rojo que usaba dejaba ver un hermoso cuerpo, al parecer había usado algo para rellenar cierta parte de él. Los tacones rojos con adornos florales blancos le iban muy bien y su manera de caminar hacía que incluso las chicas la vieran para envidiar su belleza.

— ¿Es acaso amiga tuya, Shiryu? —sonrió Dohko de par en par.

—Maestro, le pediría que no trate algo…digamos que no es lo que piensa.

— ¿Acaso ya tiene novio o está casada? —preguntó solo para recibir unas risas de Ikki y Seiya. —Díganme de una vez. —Shun fue el único que se apiado de su alma, pero el pobre Dohko no lo creía. —Vaya…

Afrodita se acercó junto con Deathmask y Shura, quienes sonreían al tener un poco de atención de las personas a su alrededor.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dohko. —ya había tomado la mano de Afrodita para besarla, lo cual provoco que Seiya riera un poco más.

—El gusto es mío, Dohko. Soy Afrodita. —ahora se dirigía a Shiryu para tomar su brazo. —Te deseo mucha suerte, corazón. Sé qué harás un gran show, así que no te pongas nervioso y toca como nunca…oh, y por cierto. —rápidamente de su bolsa de mano sacó una liga para así tomar el cabello de Shiryu. —Mucho mejor.

—Si, te ves muy bien, Shiryu. —sonrió Shaina.

—Bueno, bueno, creo que necesitan prepararse para el show. —dijo rápidamente Seiya sin ocultar sus celos. —Será mejor que se vayan a camerinos y todo eso.

—Eso es verdad. —sonrió Dohko y se despidió de todos, pero con las damas trató de ser un caballero. —Disfruten la velada, señoritas. —y besó la mano de ambas.

Afrodita y Shaina sonrojaron. Ikki solo sonreía al tratar de callar la risa de su boca, pero Seiya no la podía contener. Afrodita sabía la razón así que una parte de él se avergonzó un poco. Rápidamente Hyoga le ofreció su brazo.

— ¿La acompaño a su lugar, señorita? —sonreía como siempre.

—Gracias, Hyoga. —respondió Afrodita al seguirlo a dirección a las puertas para tomar su lugar, los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Shun entonces observó a sus espaldas para ver si Shaka, Mu y Junet llegarían a tiempo, pero no pudo ver mucho antes de que las puertas se cerraran y tuviera que tomar su lugar.

Después de unos minutos la orquesta ya se escuchaba afinando sus instrumentos y los amigos de Shiryu ya estaban en sus lugares esperando a que el concierto empezara. Shun tomó su teléfono y, por coincidencia, recibía un mensaje de Shaka diciéndole que Shiryu los había sentado en diferentes lugares para no empezar una escena dramática con Ikki. El hermano de esté sonrió al saber que Ikki ni Shaka se verían mientras estuviera el show andando, el cual ya comenzaba.

Se podía ver la orquesta completa, bien vestida y elegante como se esperaría, pero en medio de ellos se veía a Dohko y Shiryu con sus chelos. Ambos vestían con elegantes chalecos negros pero uno tenía la camisa verde y otro tenía una camisa parecida al oro. Empezó la música e incluso formó una sonrisa en la cara de Shun, en verdad que el amigo de su hermano tocaba de manera sorprendente.

Desde música clásica de Beethoven, Mozart y Wagner, hasta música clásica pop como "The Beatles" e incluso un poco de "The Who" eran los números musicales que Dohko había elegido para terminar con un poco de heavy metal e incluso música popular por la TV. Ikki y Hyoga se veían orgullosos de verdad de su amigo, no podían dejar de decir lo bien que tocaba mientras salían de ahí, Seiya por otra parte decía que en la primera parte se había quedado un poco dormido, si no fuera porque Shaina lo golpeaba constantemente para que no pasara.

Al salir del gran edificio, Shun necesitaba ir al baño ya que había aguantado todo ese tiempo, no quería ser grosero y salir en medio de la función. Los demás decidieron esperar en el lobby mientras que Hyoga y Afrodita saldrían, ya que la "señorita" quería fumar un poco y Hyoga estaría ahí para molestarle todo el tiempo necesario. Shun, al regresar, no encontró a su hermano.

—No te preocupes, _pequeño_. —le dijo Shura. —Dijo que saldría a ayudarle a Shiryu con unas cuantas cosas.

—Está afuera seguramente, —Deathmask estaba sentado en el lobby al lado del español, ya que Shaina y Seiya abarcaban el otro lado del sofá. —Dile que se dé prisa, en verdad que tengo hambre.

—Yo también tengo hambre. —comentó Seiya casi gritando.

—Amor, tú siempre tienes hambre. —le dijo Shaina mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de su novio. —Deberías de tranquilizarte un poco.

Shun entonces decidió salir de ahí para buscar a Ikki.

El frio se sentía incluso al usar una chamarra, quizá, pensó Shun, ya era tiempo de empezar a usar guantes de lana y su bufanda verde que tanto le gustaba. Camino fuera del edificio, pudo ver como Hyoga y Afrodita platicaban y reían mientras que el último terminaba un cigarro, e igual pudo ver que su hermano parecía esperar a alguien en medio de mucha gente. Shun se acercaba a él titilando de frio cuando de pronto vio que de espaldas de Ikki, Shaka llegaba con una sonrisa y su semblante tranquilo. Al parecer ni su hermano lo veía, ni veía al rubio acercarse a él. Fue entonces cuando Shun rápidamente fue jalado atrás de unos arbustos que estaban al lado del camino de piedras que habían hecho para embellecer ahí.

— ¿Qué demonios? —dijo pero rápidamente vio quién era. — ¿Junet? Que bien que nos vemos, quería…

—Guarda silencio, Shun. —le interrumpió con una dulce voz, al parecer no estaba enojada. —Shaka e Ikki están por haya.

El joven sonrió al verla de nuevo pero fijo la vista hacía donde estaba su hermano mayor.

—Te extrañe. —dijo antes de guardar más silencio.

Junet decidió no contestar.

Shaka se acercaba a Ikki y tocaba su hombro para que esté volteara. Ikki no se veía molesto, sonreía, pero igualmente parecía que le decía unas cuantas cosas. Entonces Shun percató que Shaka tenía algo en sus manos, algo que escondía en su espalda.

—No puede ser, Junet. Te dije que no era buena idea eso de las flores.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no le dije nada a Shaka.

— ¿No le diste esa idea?

—No, tú bien me dijiste que tu hermano no las aceptaría. Además, Shaka ya no quiso hablar más de eso. —suspiró. —Hace unos días encontró una caja en su oficina, al parecer eran recortes y… ¿sabías que se escribían cartas de amor cuando empezaron a salir?

— ¿Mi hermano y Shaka? —Shun no pudo contener su risa. —Debes de estar bromeando. Mi hermano no hace esas cosas.

—Pues sí, al parecer las hace. Créeme.

Shun recordó entonces que quizá esos detalles podrían salvar su relación.

—Te creo. —sonrió. —Entonces ¿qué pasó?

—Él las empezó a leer y dijo que no necesitábamos ayudarle más, que tenía todo arreglado. Después de eso, ya no supe más. Pero, ya guarda silencio. Mira.

Al parecer Shaka e Ikki hablaban. El último no dejaba de tener una pose orgullosa, brazos cruzados y no miraba a los ojos a Shaka, normalmente hacía eso con la gente que no respetaba o no soportaba, pero fue entonces cuando él mostró unas flores hermosas a Ikki. Eran naranjas, algunas amarillas, se veían parecidas a las orquídeas pero no eran ellas, no que Shun supiera. Shaka sonrió al presentarlas e incluso se atrevió a acercarse más a Ikki, mientras que él solo las miraba y las tomaba suavemente.

— ¿No las acepta? —dijo Junet curiosa. — ¿Qué hace ahora?

—No tengo la menor idea, no sabía que mi hermano les gustara las flores.

Ikki se veía serio, miraba las flores mientras que Shaka decía unas cuantas cosas. De pronto, sin que Shun lo esperara, su hermano mayor empezaba a llorar y sonreír.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es esto una broma? —dijo Shun un poco confuso. — ¿Flores?

—Bueno, ¿qué te dije? Las flores dicen más que las palabras… y te puedo apostar que Shaka supo utilizar algunas palabras para endulzar mejor el momento.

Shun volvió su vista a su hermano y Shaka, que ahora se abrazaban como si hubieran durado meses sin verse jamás, se besaban tranquilamente sin parar por unos instantes hasta que recordaban que estaban en público y se separaron un poco sin dejar de estar abrazos, pero ambos sin dejar de sonreír. Shun sonreía ahora, al parecer el plan de Shaka, cual haya sido, había solucionado un gran problema. Miró a su lado y pudo ver a Junet. La luz de una farola le llegaba justo a los ojos y estos brillaban hermosamente, sus labios parecían muy bien definidos y su cabello olía perfectamente. De pronto sintió ganas inmensas de acercarse a ella pero sabía que sería rechazado, hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Volteó suavemente para no asustar a Junet y vio a nada más que a Afrodita quien sonreía. Shun estaba a punto de hablar cuando Afrodita colocó su dedo sobre los labios de él y le guiñó. La rosa blanca que adornaba su cabello ahora estaba en su mano y él se la entregaba a Shun para después irse de ahí donde Hyoga estaba. Shun sonrió y vio que los demás se acercaban a Hyoga y Afrodita.

— ¿Junet? —dijo sin esperar respuesta. —Creo que tienes razón… soy un estúpido.

— ¿Ahora de qué hablas? —ella volteó para entonces ver a Shun arrodillado a su lado sosteniendo una rosa.

—Jamás me había enamorado tan fuertemente de una chica, quizá fue porque jamás había visto a alguien tan inteligente, bella y además que quisiera ayudar a las personas sin nada a cambio. —sonreía mientras sus manos tomaban la de Junet, quien guardaba silencio, y le daban la flor. —Quisiera que me disculparas y, si es posible, darme una oportunidad más.

Junet dirigió su vista a la flor, luego regresó su mirada a Shaka e Ikki y vio como este último olía las flores mientras abrazaba con un brazo a Shaka. Ambos se veían felices y se dirigían a donde estaban ellos. Sus ojos se posaron en esos hermosos ojos verdes que ella adoraba con gran amor y sonrió.

— ¿No volverás a pensar mal ni a dudar de mí?

—Sé que eres honesta y que jamás lastimarías a nadie. Mucho menos me lastimarías.

—En eso tienes razón. —ahora ella se arrodillaba a frente a él. — ¿Cómo podría lastimar a alguien cómo tú? Eres perfecto…

Shun sentía que ahora tenía el permiso de acercarse levemente a ella, quería sentir esos labios de esa hermosa mujer que había robado su corazón desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se posaron en ella pero…

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí? —se oía la voz de Seiya. —Ya es hora de ir a comer, Shiryu y Dohko saldrán pronto.

Shun y Junet lo miraron y rápidamente se levantaron del suelo. Los dos estaban un poco sonrojados, Afrodita ahora tomaba a Seiya del cuello gritándole lo estúpido que era y que no era posible que le importara su estómago más que una bella historia de amor. Lo más gracioso era que con la voz masculina, ahora las personas lo veían de manera curiosa. Hyoga y Shaina rápidamente se acercaron para separarlos y tratar de no llamar mucho la atención.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —preguntó Ikki quien llegaba abrazando a Shaka con un brazo y en la otra mano las flores.

— ¿Oh? —Hyoga ahora sonreía. — ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó haya? ¿Son esas flores? ¿Ikki tiene flores en la mano?

— ¿Algún problema? —sonrojaba un poco.

Shaka rio un poco y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Ikki.

—Son sus favoritas. No sé exactamente cómo se les dice aquí, pero yo les llamo "Flores de Fénix". Nombre perfecto para ser de él, ¿no creen?

— ¿_Pero que si no es un bello nombre? Verdaderamente esas flores son perfectas para vuestro chico, Shaka. _—reía Shura.

Nadie más que Shaka le había entendido, así que sólo él se reía. Los demás aun no entendían cómo es que esas flores habían ayudado, por lo mismo no les importó eso.

—Hermano, —sonrió Shun al acercarse un poco a ellos, —por favor dime que esto significa lo que yo creo y que ya no habrá más problemas entre ustedes dos.

—Bueno, sí, creo que sí. —sonreía Ikki mientras abrazaba un poco más a Shaka y le daba un beso en la mejilla. —Decidimos que sería buena idea regresar.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya a comer? —se quejaba Seiya.

— ¡¿No puedes ver que esto es demasiado romántico?! —Shaina rápidamente lo golpeaba. —Si no dejas de quejarte, haré que te comas mi zapato.

Shaina prefirió tomarlo lejos de ahí y darle un buen sermón mientras que los demás se alegraban de que la pareja había vuelto.

—Oh, estoy tan feliz de ustedes dos. —Afrodita abrazaba Shaka ahora. —Tú eres un hombre tan guapo y fiel, vaya que Ikki tiene suerte.

—Muchísimas gracias. —sonreía Shaka un poco nervioso.

—Pero… sigo sin entender. —decía Hyoga. — ¿Qué demonios tienen esas flores para que Ikki ahora sea de nuevo tu novio?

— ¿Y cómo es que sabías que Ikki estaría aquí? —preguntaba ahora Junet.

—Oigan, chicos. —se oía una voz familiar. Shiryu se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa. —Oh, parece que Shaka e Ikki volvieron… ¿y esas flores?

—Vamos, está bien que Ikki sea un poco rudo, pero, —sonrió Shaka, —no tiene nada de malo que a mi corazón le agraden las flores. —eso hacía que Ikki se sonrojara y mostrara nuevamente su cara de siempre.

—Cuando me dijiste que le darías algo, no pensé que fuera eso. —comentó Shiryu.

— ¿Sabías de esto? —preguntó Shun.

— ¿Ustedes no? —dijo Deathmask para después reírse. —Ustedes dos comenzaron todo y no sabían nada.

—Bueno, yo tampoco. —dijo Ikki mirando a Shaka. — ¿Me podrías explicar?

—Lo haré, amor, pero primero tenemos que ir al restaurant. ¿Cierto, Shiryu?

—Sí, así es. Dohko espera atrás del edificio. Esta guardando los instrumentos y agradeciendo una última vez a la orquesta. Después de eso podemos ir a comer.

— ¡Muy bien! —gritaba Seiya. —Me muero de hambre. ¡Vamos, vamos!

— ¡Ya cálmate de una vez! —Shaina lo volvió a golpear para la risa de los demás.

Shura y Deathmask se iban al lado de Shaka, quien explicaba que su primo había ido por el coche en donde podrían ir ellos dos, Ikki y él. Hyoga, por su parte, le pedía a Afrodita las llaves de su automóvil, alegando que ella no tenía por qué manejar ya que ahora un caballero estaba ahí, Afrodita escondió una risa y se las dio pero Seiya no pensó dos veces antes de tomar esas llaves y correr al coche para ganar tiempo, su estómago ya estaba cometiendo suicidio y Shaina no podía creer que su novio fuera algo inmaduro. Mientras tanto, Shun y Junet iban detrás de ellos.

—En verdad que son una pareja muy rara. —sonrió Shun.

De pronto sintió que Junet tomaba de su mano y se acercaba un poco a él. Ambos se detuvieron frente al edificio y una farola que iluminaba perfectamente a Junet, esos ojos y labios se veían perfectos nuevamente. Shun se acercó un poco más y tomó la flor para colocarla en su cabello que había sido arreglado finamente, apenas ahora se daba cuenta del hermoso vestido que llevaba, del abrigo que tenía y como su cabello había sido tomado de una manera exquisita.

—Afrodita me ayudó. —sonrió Junet al leer los ojos de Shun. —En verdad que es un chico muy bueno.

—Sí, lo es. En verdad te dejó hermosa.

Shun ahora se acercaba un poco más, esperaba que nadie le interrumpiera ya que su instinto había tomado el control. Sintió cosquilleos en sus labios, sintió que su corazón no dejaba de latir y que sus manos ahora estaban tibias al contacto de las manos de Junet. Ese primer beso con la mujer más hermosa del mundo era perfecto desde principio a fin, incluso si había sido pequeño. Junet se sonrojaba al igual que él, pero decidieron que un segundo beso no sería problema, sin saber que eran observados desde lejos, cerca del coche, por el hermano mayor.

— ¿Corazón? —le interrumpió Shaka tapándole los ojos con su mano. — ¿Recuerdas que odiabas que Shun estuviera ahí cuando nos besábamos?

—Pero ahora es diferente. —decía un poco molesto quitando la mano. —Es la primera vez que sé que besa a alguien, quiero que sepa qué hace.

—Ah, sí, claro. —reía Shaka. —No creo que te escuche desde aquí.

Mu ya había llegado con el automóvil, Deathmask y Shura ya estaban dentro de él charlando, mientras tanto el carro de Afrodita ya empezaba su camino ya que uno de ellos continuaba quejándose del hambre perpetua que sentía.

—Bueno, no, no me puede escuchar, pero…permíteme saber que mi hermano es feliz.

—Ya lo sabes, ya déjalos de una vez. —Shaka lo tomó de la cintura para darle vuelta y tenerlo frente a frente. —Mejor, dame todo el tiempo que no me diste estos meses. ¿Podrías? —Ikki le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo algo en el oído para después dirigirse a donde su hermano estaba. —No sé qué le hace creer que solo una noche pagará todo ese tiempo. —sonreía para sí mismo sin saber que Mu y los otros lo habían escuchado.

—Ni creas que dejaré que me hables de eso. —decía molesto. —Metete de inmediato al automóvil, primo.

Shun terminaba de darle su cuarto o quinto beso a Junet cuando sintió la mano de su hermano en el hombro. Venía a separarlos pero con una sonrisa.

—Ok, creo que entendimos que ahora comienza una lindísima relación, pero ¿podríamos irnos a comer ya?— sonrió Ikki y ofreció su brazo a Junet. —Dohko y Shiryu le esperan a la princesa en su carruaje.

— ¿Princesa? —sonreía Junet a su cuñado al tomar su brazo.

—Bueno, Shun siempre fue el príncipe de la casa, eso te hace una princesa.

—Hermano, no digas eso. —Shun se sentía un poco avergonzado recordando los primeros disfraces de Halloween que usó que hizo que ganara ese apodo. Pero Junet no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Vamos, vamos, tú te puedes llevar bien con Shaka, ¿pero yo no puedo con Junet?

—Pero…bueno…creo que es justo.

—Lo es. Ahora, por favor. —sin decir más se fue acompañando a Junet al automóvil donde Shiryu y Dohko esperaban.

Al parecer, el gran músico Dohko no le preocupaba el hecho de ir a comer mejor con ellos que con las personas encargadas de organizar el concierto, decía él que era mucho mejor estar con gente sencilla que pudiera reír sin miedo al que pensaran. Por eso mismo, pidió una gran sala en un restaurant para poder sentarse con los amigos de Shiryu.

El restaurante chino era de los padres de Dohko, "Los Cinco Picos", conocido por tener comida originaría de aquel país y con gran calidad en sus ingredientes. Ikki lo conocía bien, le agradaba el menú y no dejaba de comentar sobre la comida con el mismo Dohko.

—Parece que sabes del tema. —sonrió. —Quizá, si es que tú quieres, podrías venir y yo le diré a mi padre que te enseñe una que otra cosa.

— ¿En verdad? —decía Ikki asombrado.

—Claro, claro. Puedo confiar en ti, ¿no es así, Shiryu?

Shiryu asintió y permitió que ellos dos eligieran la comida de esa noche.

La comida era perfecta para todos, la plática mejoraba todo e igualmente la mano de Junet sobre la de Shun hacía que él estuviera feliz. Shaka, por su parte, no dejaba de sonreír y besar en la mejilla a Ikki de tiempo en tiempo, solo paró cuando Ikki tuvo que levantarse ya que Dohko le quería presentar al chef de la cocina y podría incluso ver cómo cocinaba los postres que serviría en algunos momentos. En el momento en que ambos salieron de la gran sala con decoraciones hermosas, Hyoga le preguntó a Shaka qué era lo que había pasado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Vamos, Shaka, yo también quiero saberlo. —dijo Junet con una sonrisa. —Shun y yo queríamos que regresarán, pero no esperábamos nada de eso.

—Cierto, —comentaba Shura. —ustedes dos no lo sabían.

—Invite a ambos para que hablaran, pero después Hyoga y Shaka decidieron que era mejor que ninguno de los dos se viera hasta el final. —comentaba Shiryu. —Para que no hubiera problemas de ningún tipo, claro.

—Entonces, al momento de salir, nosotros nos quedaríamos adentro esperando a Shiryu, —proseguí Hyoga. —que en realidad le mandaría un mensaje a Ikki para que le ayudara a unas cosas de los instrumentos. Él salió, Shaka y Mu salieron igualmente y… ya no sé qué pasó que Ikki reapareció a tu lado con unas flores. —Miraba a Shaka un poco curioso.

—Si, las cilvias miniatas. —decía Mu con un gesto denotando inteligencia. —Mejor conocidas como cilvias.

—O, como les digo yo, "flores del Fénix" —sonreía Shaka.

—Pero, a mi hermano no le gustan las flores. —señalaba Shun.

—No, solo esas. —Shaka respondió. —Cuando nos fuimos a vivir a la India y compramos nuestra casa, a las afueras de ahí estas flores crecían. Ikki quería deshacerse de ellas, pero le dije que yo si las quería ahí, porque me recordaban los colores que él tiene en su tatuaje. Él entonces, no sé cómo decirlo, se encariñó con ellas. —emanó una pequeña risa. —No creo que puedan imaginar a Ikki siendo jardinero y cuidando de plantas, ni yo…y creo que tampoco él, por eso no vivieron mucho después de que él intentará cultivarlas.

—Esa es una historia triste. —decía Seiya que no paraba de comer aún. —No encuentro nada romántico en que las flores mueran.

—Es porque después de que vi que Ikki se veía molesto por eso… decidí traerle una flor cada día cuando salía del trabajo y regresaba a casa. Exactamente ese tipo de flor.

—Así que esa es la razón…—Deathmask sonreía un poco burlón. —Ustedes los enamorados son tan cursis. Solo mira a su hermano. —señalaba Shun. —No ha dejado de tomar la mano de su nueva novia.

—Ah… —sonrojó un poco al soltarla y sonreír. —Bueno, lo siento, yo…

—Que no pidas disculpas, Shun. —Deathmask le molestaba eso. —Solo quería molestar. Por mí no hay problema con eso.

—Ni por mí. —sonreía Ikki al entrar. —Espero que quieran algo dulce, el postre estará listo en algunos minutos…pero parece que Deathmask no querrá.

—Tú me conoces, Ikki. —rio. —Puedes envenenarme con cualquier cosa dulce.

—Gracias, estaba pensando cómo hacerlo. —comentaba Shura, que al parecer había pasado bastante tiempo con Deathmask.

El de procedencia italiana solo necesito golpear un poco a su amigo español para que los demás tuvieran el permiso de reír. Mientras tanto, Shun sonreía y tomaba nuevamente la mano de Junet. Ciertamente ahora todo era perfecto.

Días después, Shun y Junet habían quedado de acuerdo con Shaka e Ikki para ayudar al primero a cambiarse nuevamente a su departamento. Los dos rubios estaban alistando unas cuantas cosas del departamento de Shun, mientras que él y su hermano acomodaban las cajas en el automóvil.

—Me alegra que tú y Shaka están bien ahora. —sonreía el hermano que descansaba recargando su cuerpo cobre el automóvil. —Además, sé que Hyoga y Shiryu decidieron empezar con la banda, ¿no es así?

—Así es, hermanito. —Ikki terminaba de cerrar la puerta trasera del coche y se acercó a él. —Quiero agradecerte por todo, Shun, sin ti ni Junet, creo que yo seguiría bajo las cobijas en el departamento llorando por Shaka. —rio un poco. —Bueno, creo que ya lo sabías.

—No te preocupes, Ikki. Solo tenía que estar a tu lado.

—Y ayudar a Shaka a conquistarme nuevamente, ¿no es así? —sonrió.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Tú y Junet eran aliados para que yo regresara con Shaka, ¿no es así? Ustedes le dieron la idea de ir a comer algo, del cine, le dieron la idea de mandarme chocolates todos los fines de semana. Ni siquiera me digas de la idea de escribirme cartas de amor nuevamente y esas flores, ¿Quién de ustedes creía que me podría convencer con eso?

—Oh, espera. —Shun sonreía de felicidad. —Nosotros solo ayudamos las dos primeras ideas. Nunca le dijimos de mandar chocolates, escribir cartas y mucho menos las flores.

— ¿No? —Ikki se veía confuso pero no podía esconder su rostro sonrojado. —Eso quiere decir que… Shaka…

—Creo que encontraste al indicado, Ikki.

—Y espero que tú también hayas encontrado a la indicada. —de pronto su celular sonó. —oh, disculpa. Es el pajarraco.

Junet y Shaka bajaban con las últimas cajas mientras que Ikki hablaba por teléfono a su buen amigo y, por su sonrisa, al parecer era algo que lo hacía feliz. Shun veía cómo los dos, Junet y Shaka, se llevaban bastante bien, sonrió al entender que quizá él y su hermano habían elegido muy bien.

— ¿Listo, amor? —dijo Shaka al ver que Ikki terminaba con su llamada.

—Era Hyoga, quiere que empecemos a ensayar en unas semanas. —miró a Junet y se despidió de ella con un abrazo. —No quiero nada de accidentes, ¿entendido? Es mejor que se protejan ante todo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó curioso Shun pero Junet se molestó un poco al entender de qué hablaba.

—Amor, no molestes a tu hermano. —Shaka lo tomó por los hombros. —Después te explico, Shun. Ahora nos tenemos que ir, ¿no es así, Ikki?

—Está bien, está bien.

Shaka y Junet se alejaban de ahí ya que Shaka tenía que darle unos últimos papeles del trabajo a la nueva novia de Shun.

—Nos vemos pronto, hermano, recuerda que…— pero Shun fue interrumpido.

Ikki lo abrazó grandemente por unos cuantos segundos para separarse y mostrar una cara de felicidad grandísima.

—Recuerda que estoy orgulloso por lo que eres, Shun.

—Y yo estoy orgulloso de poder llamarte hermano, Ikki.

Shaka e Ikki subían al automóvil mientras que Junet tomaba la mano de Shun. Los dos sonreían y se despedían de ellos, no porque no los volvieran a ver, sino al saber que todo entre ellos estaba arreglado. Shun entonces miró a Junet de reojo y sonrió a si mismo. Todo por lo que pasó desde que su hermano había llegado de la India parecía ya una historia lejana, pero jamás olvidaría el día que vio a esa chica hermosa con el vestido azul en el metro, la que ahora podía llamar su novia.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz final para todos! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño fanfic orz a los pocos (al menos de los que sé) fans de Shun x Junet.<em>

_Esto aun tiene una segunda parte, quizá, pero no será ya siguiendo a Shun y Junet si no a Hyoga con su banda y los demás personajes que aquí estan, agregando igualmente a otros; entre ellos Sorrento, Rada e incluso Orfeo...y Pandora._

_Muchas gracias y los reviews son totalmente agradecidos :D_


End file.
